


長路將盡

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 81,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 從有記憶以來，他一直被稱為阿華，家人從來不叫他真正的名字。「這是為了不讓『鬼』抓走你。」他小心翼翼，但總是撞鬼，弟弟陳生滅就是因此被收養來保護他，可以說他能活下去全靠這個弟弟，什麼結界符咒阿華完全不懂，反正邁開腿跑就對了。「阿生，叫我叫我哥哥。」「不要。」「……」陳生滅的背後刺著修羅，青面撩牙，雙手合掌，旁邊還有四隻手。一隻手握箭、一隻手握弓朝下，宛如最好鬥的鬼神；一手捻著佛珠、另一隻捻著蓮花朝上，像是慈悲的佛。他說，「我在找『鬼』」。阿華冷不防地打了一個冷顫。「奪走我一切的鬼。讓我從一出生便是破碎的惡鬼。」當發現自己有可能就是那個「鬼」時，阿華戰戰兢兢地問，「找到之後呢？」「我會找到他，殺死他。讓他的靈魂灰飛湮滅。」生無可戀。阿華只能無力地、平靜地等待著。直到有一天，合掌的鬼神將會誅殺他的肉體，令他的靈魂永世不得超生。屆時，他希望他親愛的弟弟能夠向他獻上一朵花，如此他便能滿足，而陳生滅的漫漫長路也將到達盡頭。
Relationships: 阿華陳生滅, 陳生滅X阿華
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※靈異
> 
> ※舊文。其實起因只是因為以前想寫一點恐怖的東西自我滿足
> 
> ※靈感來源/BGM: 閃靈 - 合掌（合掌 Arranged Cover by 珂拉琪 Collage）

0.

從有記憶以來，他一直被稱為阿華，家人從來不叫他真正的名字。

「阿華，你聽好了。」

記憶中的哥哥臉還很不像現在這麼嚴肅，臉上還帶著少年的稚氣，他猶記得這是他們最親密的時候。陳千秋穿著西裝，看起來英姿挺拔，但面容卻顯得極為疲憊，臉色蒼白，嘴角緊繃。哥哥一邊解開袖扣一邊蹲下來，阿華還很小，挺直腰桿，專屬孩童的圓潤小肚突出，小臉或許是為了討好，看起來很是嚴肅，小嘴緊緊地抿著。

他看見哥哥挽起的衣袖下有著對他而言極為陌生的花紋。花紋繁複交替，有很多顏色，黑色、綠色、紅色等等，他看不懂，卻直覺地感到害怕，哥哥沒有注意到，伸手想摸他的頭卻被躲開了。

阿華牙關打顫，很難想像這是一個孩子的恐懼。哥哥從來沒有打過他，但他卻下意識地抱住雙臂，渾身顫抖。陳千秋注意到了，愣了一下，瞥了一眼自己的手臂後便迅速地將挽起的衣袖放下。

說來也奇怪，阿華竟就不怎麼害怕了。

「阿華。」

「哥哥……」

阿華這時候講話還奶聲奶氣的，有時候會陳千秋想到阿華出生之前養的小狗，白白小小的躺在他的掌心，好像只要稍微使力便會掐死一樣，他並不喜歡這種感覺。

陳千秋臉色依然很難看，但他仍摸了摸阿華的頭。「你聽好了。」陳千秋說，「世界上是有鬼的。」說的時候還有那麼點咬牙切齒，但又心情複雜似地。

阿華聽過同學講鬼故事，他癟了嘴，「我、我不喜歡鬼……」

陳千秋緩下臉色，「我也、」他沒有說完，緩下的臉色又變得難看，神色緊張地向四周望。

阿華胖呼呼的小手抱住哥哥的手臂，「我怕鬼，哥哥。」那聲「哥哥」喊得很黏，比較像是「葛格」。陳千秋抱住阿華，拍了拍他的背，沒讓掌心下的弟弟發現他的顫抖。

「……所以，」陳千秋的聲音很模糊，「為了不讓『鬼』抓走你，你要聽好了。」

聽到「被鬼抓走」阿華都快哭了，小手抓著哥哥的衣袖，卻覺得指尖發燙，好像哥哥衣袖下的皮膚在燒一樣。他連忙改揪住哥哥耳際旁的頭髮，幸虧陳千秋沒有注意到——又或者現在一點也不在意。

陳千秋捧著阿華的臉，一開始還有一點溫情的感覺，但隨即被陳千秋無法克制的力道和扭曲的臉抹滅，阿華恍恍惚惚之後又開始覺得害怕。

「我要你記得一個『圖案』。」

阿華害怕地點頭，哥哥此時很陌生，好像不再是往常的哥哥。

陳千秋放開了阿華，以一個眼神定住了本能想要逃跑的阿華，然後緩緩地拉起衣袖，淺色的襯衫已經被汗水浸濕，尤其是胸口的位置，那裡已經被浸為深色。但最讓阿華驚恐的是，襯衫腹部位置有著詭異深紅色。陳千秋低聲地喝斥「別跑」，頓了頓才略微僵硬地安慰：「沒事，阿華。不痛了。」

那是血。

陳秋千一顆顆解開襯衫扭扣，褪去的速度很快，眨眼之間阿華便看見了哥哥的上半身，那時的陳千秋還有些單薄，右臂上是方才窺過的花紋。

陳千秋抓住他的手臂，阿華這才發現自己已經腿軟了，正手腳並用地想要遠離哥哥，好像有什麼妖魔鬼怪在等他。

為什麼？小小的腦袋不能理解，但卻連看一眼花紋都覺得快要吐出來似地。

「阿華！」

哥哥的喝斥讓他不敢動彈，忽略了哥哥聲音中的顫抖。

「看清楚了。」

他想要閉上眼睛，卻被哥哥不重不輕地打了一巴掌，只能顫抖地睜著眼睛，連眨眼都不敢。

「看清楚。」

哥哥的話彷彿是魔咒，他只能怔怔地看著哥哥手臂上的花紋，雙腿已經軟了，被哥哥半扶半抱著，甚至掐住他的下巴，逼他看得仔細。

「這是『鬼』，記清楚了。」

「哥哥……」

阿華尿了。他只是個孩子，不明所以的恐懼和哥哥的嚴肅都讓他恐懼過頭。但即便如此，哥哥也沒有放開他，也絲毫不在意他的失禁。

「看到就會『死』。」陳千秋咬字很重，他不是有意的，但心煩意亂讓他無法思考太多，只是挑了最嚴重的詞彙。他繼續道，「『逃跑』，」他幾乎是恨恨地道，「懂嗎？」

阿華說不出話來，牙關打顫，乳牙碰撞。

「回答我！」

哥哥的手指好像嵌入他的肩膀，痛得他哭了出來，眼淚趴搭趴搭地掉。陳千秋不會安慰人，他煩躁、愣住，卻又堅持地說，「回答我！」

「懂、懂了，哥哥……」阿華哭腫了眼，小手揪住衣襬，模樣好不可憐。

陳千秋抱住阿華，就像方才的嚴厲沒有發生過一樣。他放軟口氣，飛快地道，「沒事了、阿華，沒事。沒事的。記住就好。記住，一定要記得。」那時的阿華沒聽出字詞之間的顫慄，只覺得哥哥說話很快，聲音很低，看著他的眼神很複雜，似怒似恨。

「記住」、「逃走」，陳千秋反反覆覆說的，就好像是詛咒一樣。為什麼呢？

阿華哭得打嗝，軟軟地讓哥哥抱著。他想，哥哥似乎是「生氣」了，但又不像是「生氣」，反而——小小的腦袋想不出哪個適合的詞彙去形容，單純的孩子也不曉得少年的情緒有多複雜。

一直道長大之後他才知道，那是「恐懼」。天下無敵的哥哥竟然如此「恐懼」著什麼。

阿華原本已經停止了哭泣，小手慢慢地抱住哥哥，又再度揪住哥哥的髮絲。多年之後哥哥也常說：我如果禿頭一定是你害的，陳——阿華。

他們總不叫他的本名，說是要避免被「鬼」找到。

正當讓阿華恐懼的氣氛緩緩退去時，突然碎裂的聲音又讓他再度僵硬了身子。

哐！

陳千秋很快地反應過來，以極大的力氣拉開在自己身上的阿華，阿華的手指甚至還揪下了幾許髮絲，陳千秋根本沒有注意到。他咬著牙，看著半開的廁所。

陳千秋面色陰狠。「該死。」

「哥哥！」阿華尖叫。

因為他看見了半掩的門後有一個身影，模樣很淡，身影很長。儘管阿華的記憶已經有點模糊了，但他仍記得好像聽見了笑聲，而那卻也像哭聲。

廁所門忽然碰的一聲關上了，發出了偌大的聲響，阿華尖叫地大哭，反胃讓他張嘴便吐，腦袋好像被劇烈擠壓。

陳千秋大叫了一聲，辦公室的門很快地被撞開，他被進來的人抱了起來，哥哥似乎吼了什麼，他便馬上被迅速地帶出門。一等到「逃」門外，帶著他跑的人便迅速地把門關上。他哭喊著「還有哥哥」，但卻被摀上了嘴巴，門後好像落下了鎖，很不真實的「咖」的一聲。

為什麼哥哥要鎖門？他不懂，只是被帶離。

他一直哭，驚聲尖叫，哭得四肢無力，渾身燥熱。眼睛一閉，再睜開眼時已經是隔天清晨了。

隔天哥哥卻完好如初地出現，好像什麼事也沒發生，下樓的時候依然維持著往常的冷靜。父母甚至問了他昨天睡得好嗎？陳千秋淡淡地回：普通。再平常不過的早晨。

但阿華發誓，他清楚地看見了哥哥短袖下的爪痕，非常突兀，僅僅只是瞥一眼也會被吸引目光，他非常確定昨天哥哥身上還沒有這個痕跡。

爪痕分別出現在手臂花紋的上面和下面，卻偏偏卻跳過了花紋。

好奇怪。他想。

1.

那是一個奇怪的回憶。阿華想。但自從那個「事件」之後，阿華就很害怕「那個圖案」。那是一張臉譜，額、鼻和下巴點著金色，眉毛的位置是粗而張揚的紅，臉頰是他看不懂的勾勒。

十歲那年，他在被抱出辦公室之後便昏了過去，滿臉通紅，突發性地發燒了，但一夜之間便好了，連晚歸的父母也沒有注意到。

他想著哥哥手臂上的爪痕，但父母親卻好像沒看見似地，他也不敢說。哥哥那天和往常一樣嚴肅，不過十幾二十幾歲的臉繃得像是三十歲，給他一種平時沒有的陰沉感，他也因此嚇得整個早上都不敢跟陳千秋說話。

他遵守著哥哥的話，上學也好、朋友之間也好，大家一律叫為他阿華，就連家裡請的清掃阿姨也一樣。父親和母親則像是妥協般，反正也很親暱，也就阿華或小華地叫。

一直到他高中的時候，他甚至以為「阿華」就是他的本名，就連戶口上的名字都不是出生時被賦予的名字。如此一來，幾乎沒有人知道他真正的名字。

「阿華！」

抬起頭，阿華嘴中的滷蛋掉了出來，剎那從回憶脫出。

「……哇，你這個樣子也太蠢了。」

阿華鎮定地抹了抹嘴巴，問，「幹嘛？」

來人笑了笑，但看起來很友善，他是阿華的國中同學鄭宇元，畢業之後一起直升高中部，算起來總共同班快五年了。

「今天放學後有沒有空？」

「幹嘛？」阿華又問了一次。

鄭宇元悄聲地說，「探險。」

「……」

「試膽。」

阿華抖了一下，「不要。」

「膽小鬼！」

阿華重新戳起便當的滷蛋，毫不猶豫地承認：「對，我膽小。」

鄭宇元半開玩笑地抱怨，「你很不合群欸。」

「……」

鄭宇元又問，「你怕鬼喔？」

阿華頓了一下反問，「你不怕？」

「怕啊。」

「……」

阿華不敢說的是，他不只怕鬼，他還看得到鬼，而這跟信仰一點關係也沒有。若不是從幼時開始便得看見鬼，他也不致於這麼斬釘截鐵地承認自己怕鬼。

不等鄭宇元說完，旁邊忽然又竄出一個人，這次直接勾著他的脖子，差點逼得他把筷子插進鼻子。那個人興奮地道：「來不來？黃曼寧也會來喔。」

聽到「黃曼寧」三個字，鄭宇元的眼睛馬上睜得老大，整張臉都亮了起來。黃曼寧是班上最受歡迎的女生，大方活潑，在男女同學之間人氣都很高。

「算上你了喔，阿華！」方才勾著他脖子的人道，他叫林勢祥。

阿華的臉垮了下來，幸虧滷蛋已經嚼碎了才沒又吐出來，但他卻差點噎到。

「上次班上試膽你已經因為肚子痛錯過了。」林勢祥有點痞痞地說，「這次只有我們幾個關係好的，你還不來？」肚子痛是假的，阿華苦著臉想。當然是故意迴避這極大機率會碰上鬼的活動的啊……

阿華從小就能看得見鬼，不管是意外還是非意外，他都被忽然跳出的鬼嚇過很多次。久了也怕，更別說自己往槍口靠，他連鬼屋都不太去。

「……」

「還是你怕鬼？」林勢祥問了和鄭宇元一樣的問題。

對於這個問題，阿華已經能夠挺起胸膛凜然地說：「怕啊！」

「……」

旁邊的女生笑了出來，阿華的臉羞恥地紅了。

林勢祥埋怨地說：「幹，去啦，就這次而已！」

阿華的脖子還被鎖著，他連吞嚥飯菜都有點困難，打打鬧鬧之間，午休也快過了。

正當林勢祥架著他的手臂，鄭宇元準備搔癢他的腋下時，忽然一個清冷的聲音傳了進來。

「阿華。」聲音不大不小，正好讓鄭宇元不知所措地停下了下來，唯獨林勢祥還搞不清楚狀況地架著他。

阿華的臉漲紅，臉頰的紅讓他看起來有點可愛，但紅得不正常，嘴角因為搔癢而翹起，眼角微微濕潤。

喘了喘，阿華含著生理眼淚，看向聲音的來源。「……咦？」

教室門口站著一個少年，很高，比站在門邊的阿華的同學還要高，明明來人是一年級學弟，而他們已經二年級了。

少年看起來很冷淡，說難聽一點是目中無人，眉毛的弧度讓他看起來高高在上，鼻樑也很挺，嘴唇很薄，若不是還有一點少年的味道，他給人的第一印象可以稱得上刻薄。

站在少年旁邊的同學正尷尬地張著嘴，他還沒幫少年叫人，少年已經先開口了。

林勢祥放下阿華，阿華拉了拉腰間的制服襯衫，腰露出一節，只有一瞬，卻讓門口的少年皺起了眉。阿華給了兩個人一個眼神後才往門口走。他明明是年長的那個，卻一如孩提時代那樣緊張，這是他從小到大根深柢固的習慣。

少年的名字叫陳生滅，是大伯替他取的，好像是他遠方的遠房再遠方的親戚，被大伯收養後送到他們家，至此兄弟三人一同生活。

「生、生……滅？」他喚得很破碎，即使已經五年了，他還是很不習慣這個名字。阿華小聲地問，「怎麼了？」想了想他補充，「怎麼來找我？」

他們曾經很親密，雖然這可能是他的一廂情願。

陳生滅微微低下頭，看起來竟有點不耐。「你哥要你今天早點回家。」

不知道是不是聽見他們的談話，林勢祥看轉時機在後面喊道：「別忘了今天放學之後！」不聲音大不小，但確定也讓陳生滅聽見。在陳生滅冷淡的眼神掃過之後，林勢祥莫名畏懼地低下頭，心裡罵咧咧的，為自己竟害怕一年級學弟感到羞恥。

「……」

陳生滅皺起了眉頭，看起來是真的很不耐煩。

「哥哥叫你來跟我說的嗎？」阿華問。

「手機。」陳生滅沒有正面回答，反而問：「你的手機呢？」

「……」他摸了摸口袋，什麼也沒有，頓時一陣尷尬。

陳生滅好像早就阿華忘記了一樣，從口袋拿出只有掌心大的手機，螢幕很小，還帶有按鍵——那分明是曾經紅遍一時的Zokia 4444。

「先用這個。」陳生滅說。

阿華知道如果這個時候笑出來，陳生滅大概會直接扭頭就走，所以他的臉忍耐成了很詭異的模樣，嘴角甚至微微抽搐。

「不滿意？」陳生滅似乎誤會了。

「不，沒有。」阿華先接過再說，將手機穩穩地收在掌心。他接著問，「這是……誰的？」

「我的。」

「……」

「怎麼？」

「……沒有。」不能笑！不能笑！

陳生滅說，「先用這個。我會跟你哥說。」

「怎麼說？」阿華問，「你的手機給我了。」

「公共電話。」

「……」為了避免忍不住笑出來，阿華機制地轉移了話題：「為什麼要早點回家？」

「問你哥。」

阿華早就知道陳生滅跟陳千秋處得不太好，所以只得忽視陳生滅的冷漠繼續旁敲側擊，「你不知道嗎？」

陳生滅抿了一下嘴巴，動作很細微，但阿華總是可以注意到。

「你知道？」阿華趁勝追擊，「可以跟我說嗎？」

「你自己問你哥。」陳生滅還是這個說詞。

阿華下意識地去拉陳生滅的手，但在碰到的瞬間又覺得不可以，柔軟的手腕一歪，竟變成手指勾住手指的樣子，看起來除了親密還有一點曖昧。

「……」陳生滅的神情微妙。

阿華鎮定地收回手，「告訴我吧？」

陳生滅淡淡地問：「你確定要我在這裡說？」

阿華頓了一下，陳生滅給了他一個眼神便轉身離開，好像知道阿華一定不會繼續問下去一樣。

哥哥高中的時候就開始跟著大伯和二伯工作，在陳生滅來之前，大伯和二伯都膝下無子，他們一直把哥哥當做家族企業的繼承者培養。阿華那時年紀小，也不太懂是做什麼的，牽扯的東西很多，哥哥從不會與他細說。

極為偶爾地——可能是阿華沒有機會看到，也可能是哥哥刻意不讓他碰見——會接觸到鬼神，好像是工作也好像不是。哥哥並不是擁有虔誠信仰的人、甚至根本不信神，卻和他一樣能看見父母看不到的。

陳千秋會要他安份點，避免去陰暗的地方，話說得很含糊，卻嚴格地要他遵守。

所以，他再怎麼樣也不會讓同學知道這種神神鬼鬼的東西，陳生滅也很明白這點，什麼也沒說便逕自地走了。

但阿華很清楚，其實陳生滅一點也不在乎。應該說，阿華根本不知道陳生滅在乎什麼。某個時期、某個年紀之後，陳生滅忽然就像變了一個人，他還隱約記著兩人玩在一起的時候，但陳生滅卻好像已經忘記一樣。

「欸！」

肩膀被拍了一下，阿華回過神。

林勢祥又跟他確認了一次：「放學別忘記了。你不是沒事嗎？」

他感覺到口袋的手機震動了一下，應該是哥哥，他推測。阿華沒有確認手機，只是遲疑地問林勢祥，「要去哪裡？」

「學校後面廢棄的行政大樓，好像不久之後就會被拆除。」

阿華衡量了一下之後點頭，「好，我會去。」

「說好了！」林勢祥差點要伸出小指，「食言而肥知道沒？」

「……」

確認了兩三次後，林勢祥才一蹦一跳地離開，回到座位繼續跟女孩子聊天，俏皮的話逗得她們開懷大笑，自己也笑得像個變態，眉開眼笑。

他拿出手機，上面果然是哥哥電話號碼和簡訊：『早點回家。沒有為什麼。』

「……」

哥哥還真了解他，「沒有為什麼」堵住了所有他想問。阿華抬起頭，看向窗外，或許是快要下雨的關係，外面很陰，讓他想到陳生滅第一次來到他們家的日子，那個時候大伯還沒有收養他。

一樣是個令人壓抑的陰天。

阿華回了哥哥簡訊：我今天放學有事，我盡量早點回家的。

打完，他抓了抓後頸被襯衫和背心雙重覆蓋的部位，從後頸蔓延到後背的疼痛讓他發出了「嘶」的聲音，手指也在瞬間收了回來。他咬著牙，因為疼痛而冒出無法壓抑的淚水。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

阿華沒有把手機關機，一方面是他還沒有這個膽，一方面是因為他不想讓哥哥擔心，誰知道陳千秋竟然就這麼安靜到放學，沒有打電話也沒有再傳簡訊來。

他戰戰兢兢了一整天，總算是熬來了放學。

一直到放學時間，陰沉的天空還是沒有降雨，整個天空像是上帝壓抑著怒火，風雨欲來。

林勢祥和鄭宇元好像怕他會跑一樣，一放學便一左一右地抓著他，兩個人看起來不懷好意又有點興奮，阿華只是無奈。畢竟還是高中生，他也被感染得有點興奮——和恐懼，彷彿這兩種情緒是一體並存的，無法分開。

同學都散得差不多了，教室只剩他們三個，門外有兩個女生等著，其中一個是方才林勢祥提到的黃曼寧。

「嗨。」黃曼寧很快地打招呼。她真的長得很漂亮，據說還很像某個偶像，再加上個性落落大方，似乎也很勇敢，一絲恐懼也無。

另一個女孩子就靦腆了些，只是點了點頭，阿華對她沒什麼印象，只知道她叫吳曉萱。

「走吧走吧！」林勢祥很興奮。

鄭宇元也推著阿華，五個人就這麼浩浩蕩蕩地往廢棄大樓前進，途中還為了避開老師而繞了遠路。這彷彿是一種儀式，像是電影裡的主角，不知不覺讓眾人更興奮了。

林勢祥和鄭宇元很勢力地纏著黃曼寧，後者也落落大方，只是時不時地瞥向內向的友人，阿華跟吳曉萱都被落在後面。

「嗨。」他試著向吳曉萱搭話。

吳曉萱愣了一下回應，「嗨。」聲音似乎盡她所能地大了些。

「你很緊張？」阿華問。

「有點。」吳曉萱很誠實，摸著耳朵下的短髮小聲地說，「你呢？」

「我也是。」阿華說，「滿緊張的。」

吳曉萱點了點頭，似乎沒有延續話題的意識。阿華只得繼續說話。

「你為什麼會願意來？」

吳曉萱苦笑了一下，「可能是因為曼寧也在吧。」

「啊？」

吳曉萱努了努嘴，「她在我就很安心。」

「哦？」

「而且，」吳曉萱說，「好像滿刺激的。很有趣。」

阿華想，這可能是人的奇怪本能吧。對於危險，總是有一類人尋求著莫名的刺激，這和是否勇敢，聽起來反倒像是惡劣的本性。

那麼他呢？

阿華又下意識地想摸摸後頸，但在碰觸到之前便想起先前的疼痛，硬生生地收回了手。

至於他呢？大概是一半好奇，一半是想要知道自己身上發生了什麼事、以及到底是為什麼吧。為什麼他從出生開始便得「逃跑」、躲避「鬼」這件事。

冬天的白天很短，他們抵達廢棄大樓的時候太陽已經下山了，有點黑。林勢祥得意洋洋地打開手機的手電筒問，「聰明吧？」

黃曼寧禮貌性地點了點頭，晚了一步的鄭宇元只能悻悻然地縮回手。

大樓已經廢棄了好幾年，新上任的校長也是這幾年才有時間跟金錢去計畫拆除，大門的鎖也因為日曬雨淋鏽蝕了，他們為了不被發現，只能從旁邊的窗戶爬進去。

窗戶的灰塵很多，林勢祥為了博得黃曼寧的芳心，一箭步衝過去想扒開窗戶，可沒想到不知道是生鏽得嚴重、還是窗戶太沉，饒是他努力了五分鐘，窗戶還是沒有動靜。

「不會是鎖住了吧？」吳曉萱遲疑地問。

黃曼寧拍了拍林勢祥，示意他讓路。她靠近窗邊，左看右看，最後按住窗沿——狠狠地拍打，力道很重，震得林勢祥退了幾步。幾秒鐘之後，「咖」的一聲，好像有什麼掉了，黃曼寧這才輕鬆地拉開。

「鎖生鏽了就好辦。」黃曼寧率先爬了進去，早就換上運動褲的她動作很輕巧。阿華很清楚就算門鎖生鏽，在場除了她以外，沒有人想到這種方式打開。

「……」林勢祥漲紅著臉讓黃曼寧拉他一把，跟在後面以笨拙的姿勢翻進去，臉著地。

然後是吳曉萱、鄭宇元，最後是阿華。

阿華是最後一個，一隻腳搭上窗邊的時候，他感覺到另一隻腳的腳踝被抓住。儘管他已經很習慣這種事了，但他還是結結實實地嚇了一跳。腳腕的手指很細、很冷，甚至用指甲搔刮，阿華嚇得奮力掙脫，重心不穩便往前摔。

「哇！」

黃曼寧來不及接住他，他已經從窗戶上摔了下來。

幾乎是摔進去的同時，窗戶便莫名其妙地被推動，好像有誰抓準時機，想把眾人關在這棟建築物似地。

黃曼寧反應很快，狠狠地擋了一下，她的怪力沒讓自己受傷，窗戶成了半開。

「你沒事吧！」

大家都忙著扶起跌得歪七扭八的阿華，根本沒注意到窗戶的奇怪和黃曼寧的動作。阿華趴在地上，吃痛地瞇起眼。視線內，他看見了鄭宇元的Nike球鞋、吳曉萱的converse帆布鞋，黃曼寧的無印小白鞋，最後是林勢祥的puma板鞋……板鞋後面還有一雙裸足，髒兮兮的，緊緊的靠在林勢祥身後。

「……」

阿華避開了林勢祥的手，被鄭宇元扶了起來。林勢祥受傷地收回手，眼巴巴地看著阿華，好像很委屈。

「我、我沒事……」阿華說，不敢抬起頭。但低頭再看的時候，那雙腳又消失了。

正放心地抬起頭時，阿華看見了林勢祥肩膀上的腦袋，原本壓抑的尖較又差點迸出——只有一瞬間而已，「人」往後退，腦袋好像轉了一百八十度，盯著他，一直到消失在林勢祥身後的黑暗。

「……你、你先不用扶我。」阿華慌張退了兩步，這次被黃曼寧從後面撐住。

被女孩子扶還是有那麼點羞恥的，阿華連忙站直，嚴肅地說，「我覺得我們該回去了。」

「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」林勢祥脫口而出。

阿華不忍心、也不知道怎麼讓他知道，剛剛最危險的是他。

「我、我有點害怕……」阿華只能恥辱地祭出大招，不敢看旁邊兩個女生的臉，「我們還是回去吧。」

「……我們來都來了，」鄭宇元也遲疑地問，「你還摔了一下，不看看嗎？」

阿華還想說什麼，但無言之餘，他最後只能轉向女孩子們，希望找到自己的一方。

吳曉萱轉向黃曼寧，後者沒有阿華想像中的恐懼，看起來好像在思考，腦袋動得飛快，嚴肅的模樣一閃而過，很快便換上了平時開朗的模樣。她說：「都進來了，」聲音很輕鬆，好像只是逛街買衣服一樣，「就逛一下吧。」

明明很害怕的吳曉萱像吃了定心丸，方才的遲疑一掃而空。她道：「那好吧。」

阿華只能認了，硬著頭皮看了林勢祥一眼，幸好這次什麼也沒看到。他們緩緩地走在佈滿灰塵的走廊，偶爾阿華會在破舊的教室門後看見人影，但這大概是因為荒廢已久的緣故，那些人影並沒有讓他感受到惡意。

或許剛剛也只是好奇的鬼吧……阿華想。

同儕壓力或許就是這樣，阿華跟著眾人往前走，經過的教室都沾著灰塵，林勢祥打頭陣，手裡拿著手電筒，東照照西照照，阿華咬牙跟著光線轉，又想摸自己的後頸，搔癢讓他更為煩躁。

黃曼寧顯得很冷靜，她沒有跟著光線轉，只是緊緊地盯著前方，也可能是盯著打頭陣的林勢祥。吳曉萱就膽小了些，她挨在黃曼寧旁邊，有點緊張地挽住黃曼寧的手臂，但還算鎮定。

阿華不想殿後，他卡在鄭宇元前面，但又不安心，偶爾往後望，最後的鄭宇元好像一點也不怕一樣，東瞧西看，也不怕看到什麼不該看的。

一樓就是普通的教室，沒什麼特別的。林勢祥開始提議：「我們打開門看一看吧？」說完還晃了晃手電筒，燈光打在牆上、天花板上、教室裡，晃過幾雙凹陷的眼睛。

阿華顫抖著聲音說：「不要吧？」

黃曼寧則是輕鬆地道，「門太多了，要開到什麼時候？」

「說的也是。」林勢祥狗腿地附和，阿華想翻白眼。

鄭宇元忽然說，「聽說樓上有一間教室很陰，那裡吊死過學生，要去看看嗎？」

似真似假的學校怪談阿華也是聽了不少，有沒有吊死也很難說，荒廢的大樓總會聚集許多鬼。但吊死的特別厲，如果是真的發生過，那可能真的會碰到危險。

「這我也知道。」林勢祥說。

「……這是真的嗎？」阿華問。

「怎麼？怕了？」林勢祥故意挑釁地問。

阿華用憐憫的眼神看著麻瓜，林勢祥還有些洋洋得意，「我可不怕。」

意料之外的是，黃曼寧開口了，「是真的嗎？」

看著她也不像害怕，鄭宇元無辜地說，「我也不清楚。聽說的。」

「哦。」

旁邊林勢祥有點尷尬了，阿華反而安心下來。上吊跳樓的傳說有多少就有多少，這也不是這間學校的專利，大概學校沒個跳樓上吊自殺的傳聞就會不舒服。

「在哪裡？」黃曼寧問。

「呃。好像是在三樓。」鄭宇元說。

黃曼寧不知道什麼時候走到林勢祥旁邊，看起來有點迫不及待的樣子，讓林勢祥莫名的男性尊嚴被激發，挺起胸膛就說：「走吧！」然後一馬當先，往樓梯的方向走。

樓梯很破舊，年代來看幸好不是木製的，老舊歸老舊，也沒有損壞到沒辦法走的地步。除此之外也很暗，全靠手電筒的燈光，阿華走得膽顫心驚，黑暗帶來的心理壓力很大，幸好一直走到三樓都沒什麼事發生。

很快地，他們就走到傳說中發生事件的教室。

「唔。」林勢祥指了指道，「就是這間。」說完，他竟然敲了敲門，說了聲「打擾了」看起來竟有點認真。

打開門的瞬間，阿華看見很多身影閃過。

很多很多。

擠滿整間教室，在開門的一秒鐘閃過，隨即便消失。

「……」阿華冒了一滴冷汗，他雖然看得見，但從沒有來過廢墟，不知道這樣的數量算不算正常。

林勢祥率先踏了進去，再來是一直都保持鎮定的黃曼寧，然後是吳曉萱、鄭宇元，這次是阿華殿後。進去之前，他朝著走廊的盡頭望去，收回視線時正好瞥見中間的樓梯。透著月光，他只是下意識地瞥去，視線隨意地上下，忽然就僵住了。

牆壁的最頂端，竟然有一顆腦袋九十度地看著他們，只露出一雙眼睛。

阿華嚇得連忙奪門而入，正想要關門，卻被黃曼寧制止。

「門開著。」黃曼寧說，神情很認真。

阿華點頭，覺得黃曼寧的氣質很熟悉，想了一下，竟覺得她和哥哥有點像，只是更加溫柔可親一些。

「……好。」阿華放開了手，看見黃曼寧的臉又更深沉了，似乎正盯著他的背後。

他忽然想：黃曼寧會不會也是看得到的人呢？

思來想去，他正想開口，卻被黃曼寧眨眼的暗示制止了，好像知道他想問什麼。

「你們在幹嘛，快進來啊！」林勢祥在最裡面的桌子對著他們喊，吳曉萱跟鄭宇元也圍在旁邊，手電筒被放在桌上，光芒向上，照得三個人的臉陰森森的。

「進來啊。」不知道是不是光線的關係，就連對著他們招手的吳曉萱都顯得有點詭異。

「快點。」鄭宇元竟也在招手。

站在中間的林勢祥也笑了，說，「來吧，不會很可怕的。」

黃曼寧看起來還是冷靜，但嘴巴卻抿了起來。

「進去吧。」她說。

阿華點了點頭，知道沒有辦法，他們沒有選擇。

當五個人圍在桌子旁，上面不知道什麼時候放了一張紙，一看阿華就心道不好，上面竟然寫了注音、數字和幾個國字，旁邊還放著一支沾滿灰塵的鉛筆，怎麼看都是他們熟知的招鬼遊戲。

「這是——」阿華還沒說完，林勢祥竟搶著開口。

「這是在抽屜發現的。」他說，「旁邊還有一支筆。」

阿華看著林勢祥咧開笑的嘴，背都涼了。

「我們來玩玩看吧。」

說完，不等阿華和黃曼寧回答，三個人竟都已經抓起鉛筆，手指交疊在一起，似乎早就決定要玩一樣。

兩人都愣住了，迫不得已，只能將手附在三隻手上。

「筆仙筆仙……」林勢祥幽幽地喊了起來，迴盪在教室裡。

黃曼寧在旁邊動著嘴唇，沒有發出聲音，但他卻讀懂了她的意思。

她說：「中邪」和「有鬼」。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

阿華感覺到口袋的手機震動了一下，「嗡」的聲音很小，但貼著大腿感覺得很清楚，他直覺是哥哥，想要把沒有握住筆的手伸進口袋，卻被林勢祥忽然的「專心！」嚇得縮回去。

「專心一點啊，阿華！」林勢祥抱怨著，阿華只得放開手。

他看見黃曼寧對他眨眼，示意他先緩緩。

「筆仙筆仙請出現。」林勢祥一個字一個字清楚的念。

阿華沒玩過這種遊戲，只記得國中的時候似乎很流行，但憑著他的體質，雖然哥哥沒有明確禁止，但他也消極地避免。

沒想到卻在這種滿是鬼的廢墟玩了起來，阿華想了想竟然荒謬得想笑，但同時又緊張得笑不出來。

「筆仙筆仙，請問祢在嗎？」林勢祥連問了兩次，「筆仙筆仙，請問祢在嗎？」

阿華沒看見什麼，筆也沒有動的意思，五個人就這麼說了幾次「筆仙筆仙請出現」，但什麼事也沒發生。

「好奇怪。」鄭宇元歪著頭說。

「……」阿華只想說謝天謝地。

殊不知，在林勢祥不知道第幾次的「筆仙筆仙請出現」後，筆竟緩緩地動了起來，剛謝完天謝完地的阿華毛又豎了起來。

筆在注音和幾個國字上跑了起來，停在「在」這個字上。

「招到了。」吳曉萱輕輕地說，讓阿華迅速地起了雞皮疙瘩。

「筆仙筆仙，請問祢是這個學校的學生嗎？」

筆很奇怪地抖動了一下，居然移動到「不是」。

「咦？」阿華脫口而出。

「有點奇怪。」黃曼寧低聲地說。

林勢祥這時也沒有說話了，筆以很奇怪的感覺輕微跳動著，有點像是脈搏、心臟，就好像在提醒他們：我還在這裡喔，讓人不禁毛骨悚然。

「換你們問了。」他聽見林勢祥這麼說，但因為太害怕，阿華沒有膽看他的臉，只是低著頭，看著紙上的筆和紙。

林勢祥的聲音聽起來幽幽的，很輕。

眾人沉默著，一時之間竟沒有一個人願意開口。一陣寂靜之後，阿華發現手下的筆變得很奇怪，抖動越來越劇烈，好像等等便會握不住一樣。

「筆仙筆仙，」黃曼寧似乎也急了，硬著頭皮脫口而出，「請問我明天的小考會順利嗎？」

阿華被這個不痛不癢的問題嚇到了，下意識地去看黃曼寧，卻發現後者對著他眨眨眼，兩個人臉色都不是很好，但卻紓緩了些。筆仙的震動小了，迅速地往「會」移動，然後又回到中間，等著下一個問題。

阿華吸了一口氣，林勢祥已經不再問問題了，吳曉萱和鄭宇元則不知道是怕了還是傻了，兩個人都面色蒼白地看著中間的筆，同樣沒有問問題的意思。

心跳加速，阿華只得接下這份工作，就怕筆跟方才那樣劇烈抖動。

「筆、筆仙筆仙……」他感覺到口袋著手機又震動了一下，阿華緊張地舔了舔嘴唇，隨便擠出一個他自認無關痛養的問題：「請、請問……我會在高中畢業之前交得到女朋友嗎？」

他聽見「噗」的一聲，黃曼寧似乎沒忍住笑了出來，抬起頭，他看見林勢祥錯愕地看著他，似乎在說「你這是什麼問題」。興許是這個問題太壞氣氛，方才的緊繃感消散了些，幾個人都看著筆緩緩地移動。

「不」之後是「可」，最後是「能」——「不可能」。

「……」

「噗哈哈哈……」黃曼寧也直率地笑了出來，低下頭憋不住似地笑著。

好個「不可能」，甚至還不是「不能」或者是「不會」，是「不可能」。阿華無言地看著筆，那移動的速度不知道是悲壯還是在憐憫他。

「別、別傷心……噗……」

現在能夠笑得出來的大概只有黃曼寧了，阿華發現這個女孩子比自己想像中還要大膽，可惜此時的他笑都笑不出來。再看看其他人，竟都對他投以一個憐憫的眼神。

「……好吧。」阿華只能這麼說。

「下一個，」黃曼寧立刻說，「換誰？我跟阿華都問過了。」阿華偷偷看黃曼寧，後者的臉色又恢復如何，眼神卻銳利了些。「對了，」她又飛快地說，「勢祥剛剛也問過了。剩下曉萱跟宇元了。」

阿華知道了，黃曼寧在懷疑林勢祥。林勢祥看了黃曼寧一眼，沒有馬上回應，隔了幾秒才點了點頭，沒有反對。

阿華鬆了一口氣，看著吳曉萱跟鄭宇元，來來回回，眼神都不知道掃過多少次了，兩個人臉色看起來都不是很好。

「宇元？」阿華嘗試地叫。

「啊、我，我嗎？」鄭宇元回過神，有點結巴。

阿華有點懷疑地看著鄭宇元，他看起來很害怕，抬起的臉幾乎沒有血色。

「如果你不想……」

「好吧。」誰知道鄭宇元竟然接下了發問的任務，「筆仙筆仙，」他似乎在遲疑，「請問……你待在這裡很久了嗎？」

阿華的臉色變了，這可不是個好問題，但話已經問出口也收不回來了，只能靜觀其變。筆的抖動竟變得劇烈，阿華吞了吞口水，頭皮發麻。

但是瞬間，筆竟完全停止抖動，緩緩地移動。

「很」、「久」。

然後又繼續移動，速度快了些。

「很」。

「久」。

還是沒有停下來，速度又再快了些。

很久。很久了。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。

很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。很久。

筆就在這兩個字反覆來回，速度一次比一次還要快，幾乎要讓人握不著筆，五個人都冒著冷汗，嘴唇發白。

「停、停下來！」阿華脫口而出，整個人都抖了一下。

筆停了下來，筆尖陷在「久」上面，這個字都被戳破了。

「……我問錯問題了？」鄭宇元悄聲地問，聲音都在發抖。

「……應該是。」不然筆仙是在興奮嗎。

一個奇怪的力道讓筆提了起來，緩緩地回到中間，卻又開始自己移動。

「ㄗㄨㄟˋ」、「後」、「一」、「個」，又回到中間。因為紙上沒有「最」這個字，所以筆最後是往注音的地方走的。

「最後一個……」阿華顫聲道，「意思是我們只能問再問一個問題吧？」

「對。」黃曼寧這次給了一個肯定的答案。

「可以由我來嗎？」突然地，吳曉萱道，聲音又小又細。

「曉萱？」

吳曉萱看起來有點委屈似地，「我、我也想問……」說完又瞅了瞅阿華，眾人都沉默了。

阿華覺得有點受傷，大家的沉默就像是在提醒他方才的殘酷——他並不是真的想問這個問題，只是想像黃曼寧那樣，問個不痛不癢的問題趕快pass過去，沒想到竟得到這個殘酷的答案。

「你真的要問？」林勢祥忍不住問。

「不、不可以嗎？」吳曉萱小聲地反問。

「你不怕像……」林勢祥對著阿華的方向咳了兩聲，「嗎？」

「……」

吳曉萱搖頭，「好玩而已，我想問。」

「問吧。」黃曼寧飛快地說，似乎想要趕快結束遊戲。

「筆仙筆仙……」吳曉萱又重新低下頭盯著紙張，聲音輕得像是一根羽毛拂過，但阿華只覺得毛骨悚然。

有哪裡不對勁。阿華的腦袋突然白了一下，後頸又痛了起來，他張開了嘴想要說什麼，聲音卻卡在喉嚨。

吳曉萱的聲音滑出嘴巴，速度比他快。阿華聽見了那小聲而又甜美的聲音，帶著笑意問出了問題。

她輕輕地問：「我們要玩什麼遊戲？」

她說了「我們」。

四雙眼睛都看著咧開嘴微笑的吳曉萱，那張臉在手電筒的燈光照耀下，看起來比詭異還要詭異，尤其是那張臉還笑得如此燦爛，如果仔細看，還能看見她僵硬的脖子冒出青筋，整個人站得直挺挺的。

筆開始動了，大家都低下了頭，只有吳曉萱還硬著脖子，對著前方笑，但那裡沒有人。

第一個字是，「鬼」。不是一個好的開始。

然後筆尖往注音那邊走，非常緩慢，好像要確定他們能夠理解那樣。

「ㄓ」、「ㄨ」、「ㄚ」。

最後停在「人」那裡。

筆忽然就不動了，一歪，莫名地大家都放開了手。

「完了……」林勢祥說，「我們還沒送神……」

阿華快要連話都沒辦法好好說了，他幾乎喘息，斷斷續續地道：「現在還送……先跑再、再說吧……」

他們往後慢慢地退，只有吳曉萱還站在原地，依然對著他們笑，纖細的手慢慢地舉起，最後遮住了雙眼，半張臉被手遮住了，手背上也冒著青筋，嘴巴咧得更開，白齒看起來陰森森的。

鬼已經回答了，他們要玩的是：鬼ㄓㄨㄚ人。

鬼抓人要開始了，他們唯一能做的就是盡力逃跑然後躲藏。

「我們、我們不救她嗎？」鄭宇元問。

「你靠近試試看。」黃曼寧冷靜地說。

鄭宇元試著靠近，但只要稍微接近，旁邊的桌椅變像有人使力一樣，碰碰幾聲，很兇，彷彿在阻止他們靠近當鬼的吳曉萱。

「該、該怎麼辦？」阿華問，牙關打顫，差點咬到舌頭。

「這真的是靈異現象！」林勢祥脫口而出，阿華懷疑他甚至有點興奮。

鄭宇元害怕歸害怕，但還是問：「我們總不可能把她一個人留在這裡吧？」

「沒事，」阿華勉強地說，「她……她應該會主動來找我們。」

畢竟是「鬼抓人」就是這樣的遊戲。話一說出口，四個人都沉默了，這可不是個好的安慰。

「……九、十、十一、十二……」吳曉萱已經開始數了，越數越興奮，墊著腳尖一上一下。

「總之，走吧。」黃曼寧迅速說，聲音勉強撐得上是冷靜。「先找個地方躲著，大家都有帶手機吧？用手機聯絡。」

說完眾人都往門衝，在接近門的那一刻，四個人都眼睜睜地看著方才被黃曼寧打開的門，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度關上，就像是門外有個人一樣算好時機一樣。在場大概只有阿華看見了——門外有一顆頭，九十度地緩內窺探，眼睛彎起的樣子充滿惡意，他比任何人反應都要來得快，手下意識地伸過去想要擋，被硬生生地夾住。

「阿華！」他聽見林勢祥的驚呼。

阿華忍著痛把即將關上的門頂開，不敢看自己的手指，一股力道對抗著他，他只得加大力道才勉強讓四個人擠出門。

擠出去的瞬間，對抗的力道就鬆了，阿華也沒心思去看到底是哪個鬼幹的。

「跑！」他大叫。

四個人兩兩分開往兩側跑，幸好兩邊都有樓梯可以上下，兩方的人都有機會離開三樓。

阿華聽見身後跟著腳步聲，但也沒有回頭確認，現在當務之急是趕快跑。鬼抓人的遊戲他們都知道，被鬼抓住就完了，在被鬼抓住之前，可以跑、可以躲，這個遊戲最簡單也最刺激，他們唯一的目標就是——不要被鬼抓住。

「這裡！」他聽見身後的聲音，腳步頓著，往後一瞧，鄭宇元正拉開廢棄的生物教室。「門好像可以鎖！」鄭宇元又說。

阿華趕緊飛撲地跑進去，鄭宇元也很配合，在他進來的瞬間便迅速地關上。直到聽見鄭宇元落下鎖的聲音，阿華才安心了下來。他的手稱在膝蓋上喘氣，心跳得好像要飛出來一樣。

「呼呼……幸、幸好門……門可以……鎖……」阿華斷斷續續地道。

正想抹一抹額上的汗水，鄭宇元的聲音卻不由得讓他一僵。

「阿華。」

阿華心中忽然閃過一抹不明朗的不安。他慢慢地轉身，看著站在後面的鄭宇元，後者竟還站在門邊，喘也不喘，好像不用呼吸一樣，手指搭在喇吧鎖上。

「……」口袋著手機又震動了一下，阿華將手伸進口袋，握住智障型手機。

鄭宇元開口，「我覺得……」阿華看不懂他的表情，後者緩緩地說，「勢祥好像……好像是鬼。」

阿華愣住了。

「他，」鄭宇元遲疑地說，「好像怪怪的，你不覺得嗎？」

「……怎麼說？」

「好像一直是他，」鄭宇元遲疑地道，「帶著我們往裡面走的。」

阿華倒抽一口氣，原來不只一個？他的後腦杓麻了，連忙掏出手機，卻才意識到這是陳生滅的Zokia 4444，上面肯定沒有黃曼寧的聯絡方式。

「快！」阿華急道，「你有黃曼寧的手機嗎！」

鄭宇元會意，連忙掏出手機，打開通訊錄靠近他。阿華緊盯著手機，一個數字一個數字打著，竟沒想到讓鄭宇元用自己的智慧型手機傳訊息。舊手機的鍵盤很硬，他按得手指都要抽筋，花了幾分鐘才把電話打好。

他又再花幾分鐘輸入內容，鍵盤的選ㄅㄆㄇㄈ還要連按幾下，阿華臉都綠了。

「勢、祥、好、像、是、鬼。」阿華複誦著自己打的字，吐出一口氣，「送出！好了！」

「呼。」鄭宇元也吁了一口氣。

阿華正想和鄭宇元擊掌，卻忽然覺得哪裡怪怪的。他和鄭宇元貼得很近，餘光可以瞄見鬆了一口氣的鄭宇元。

那個只比自己高一點的鄭宇元，他居然可以用餘光看清他的臉。

原來鄭宇元歪著腦袋，整顆腦袋卻像是放在肩膀一樣，接近九十度。

「太好了呢……怎麼了，」「鄭宇元」歪著脖子問，「阿華？」

不只一個鬼。阿華想。他想要往後退，身體卻無法動彈。

鄭宇元正歪著腦袋，頸子也冒著青筋，阿華深怕下一秒他的腦袋就會掉下來。

「你怎麼看起來這麼害怕？」鄭宇元緩緩地勾起嘴角，弧度越來越大，幾秒鐘之後，就像吳曉萱一樣，嘴巴好像要咧到耳根子。

「……」

「還是，」鄭宇元瞪大了眼，好像在笑，「我也哪裡怪怪的？」

與此同時，在阿華房間好不容易從床底找到阿華手機的陳生滅，看見了亮起的智慧型手機收到了一則訊息，來自「同學 黃曼寧」。

解鎖畫面顯試著：『「宇元」是鬼。』似乎是非常肯定的語氣，『快逃。』。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

阿華終於找到力氣，一點一點地往後，像是看見天敵的小動物，眼神帶著濕潤的緊張，眨也不眨地看著歪著腦袋的鄭宇元，深怕下一秒眼前彷彿披著自己朋友外皮的「人」就會撲過來。

鄭宇元就這麼定著，歪著頭，全身僵硬，臉上的笑容卻越發燦爛，卻沒有再說話。

阿華心道：死了，他居然離門越來越遠，這裡可是二樓，他要跳窗逃生也不可能。

生物教室分成六張大桌子，和化學教室有點像，每張桌子可以坐六到八個人，比普通教室的空間還要大一點，好逃跑但也好被抓。

阿華讓自己和「鄭宇元」之間隔著一張桌子，眼睛緊緊地鎖定脖子發出咖咖聲的「鄭宇元」，一點一點慢慢地往後退。與此同時，方才還動也不動的「鄭宇元」卻好像突然恢復了機能了，僵硬著身子，像是提線的木偶，一步一步地往他走來，先是左腳、然後才是右腳，阿華只能一退再退，往另一張桌子移動。

「為……什……麼……要逃……」「鄭宇元」連聲音都變得很奇怪，笑吟吟地問。

阿華原本是沒想和「鄭宇元」對話的，但隨著「鄭宇元」的動作越來越奇怪，他不得不以對話來爭取時間。「鄭宇元」看起來一點也不像「人」，彷彿不懂人類該怎麼行動似地，手隨著行進的動作開始張牙舞爪。

阿華問：「你是誰？為什麼要附在他身上？」

「鄭宇元」發出格格的笑聲，好像喉嚨有水一樣。「那你們為什麼要來？」

「……」就白目啊。阿華自暴自棄地想。

「鄭宇元」格格笑：「來的，別想輕易地出去。」

阿華覺得很奇怪，他雖然不是什麼民俗專家，但好歹也是看得到鬼的體質，如果這裡是很兇的地方，他多少會有點感覺。然而，在進來之前，他沒有感覺到什麼特別的惡意，一直到吳曉萱和鄭宇元的變化。

「……要怎麼樣才能把『你們』請回去？」

「誰、知、道。」

阿華已經走到第三個桌子了，後面堆放著雜物，他的背碰到了一個陳舊的紙箱，他往旁邊瞄了一眼，這個眼神讓「鄭宇元」有了機會，在眨眼之間，鄭宇元居然爬在地上往他衝來，撞倒了旁邊的椅子，腳拐了一下，摔在阿華的腳尖前。

饒是阿華也嚇出了冷汗，慘叫出聲：「不要！」

眨眼之間鄭宇元便撲了上來，猙獰的臉擠到他面前，咧開的嘴巴能看見陰森的牙齒。

——被抓到就完蛋了！

阿華下意識地抓起身後的紙箱，往下就是一扣。

「鄭宇元」因為突如其來的東西愣住了，方才揮舞的手僵在空中，眼神渙散。他直視著前方，但瞳孔裡卻沒有阿華。

落下的竟是乾掉的青蛙屍體，還是只剩皮的那種。青蛙的內臟已經被掏空，落在地上的東西像是披著皮的骨骸，大概是某個生物解剖課的產物。青蛙皮被風乾了不少，有一「片」甚至貼在鄭宇元的額頭。

「鄭宇元」愣了好幾秒，似乎還沒意識到那是什麼。

阿華想起來了，鄭宇元很怕青蛙。無論是什麼形式、什麼型態的青蛙，鄭宇元連看都看不得，總是噁心得渾身不自在。腦中閃過一個點子，阿華咬了咬舌尖，在心裡默念三次「對不起」之後才開口。

「這個，」他的頓句因為恐懼而很密集，「是，青蛙。」眼神不敢離開「鄭宇元」，聲音抖得話都說不清。

青蛙。

青蛙。

青蛙。

「青蛙」兩個字在鄭宇元心中炸開。

短暫的寂靜之後，鄭宇元叫了出來，而且是慘叫。

「啊——幹！幹！拿開！幫我拿開啊啊啊——」一半的臉是恐懼，一半的臉卻還緊繃地笑著，微微抽搐。

阿華抓緊時間往旁邊一爬——這個教室有兩扇門，一個是被鎖的前門，一個是後門，他往後門奔去，隱約還可以聽見從鄭宇元喉嚨發出的咒罵聲，斷斷續續，好像有兩個聲音說：「我絕對會抓到你！我會抓到你！」

衝出去之後阿華便什麼也不想地跑，有幾分鐘的時間腦袋幾乎是一片空白，只記得要跑——逃––—恐懼。他往樓下逃，隨意地拉開某個教室的門。回過神的時候，他本能地往狹窄的空間躲——置物櫃，在教室內的數個櫃子中選了一個。阿華不算矮，但是瘦，剛好可以塞進只放了兩根拖把的置物櫃。

空氣中的灰塵差點讓他打噴嚏，他捏了鼻子勉強忍住。慌慌張張地拿出手機，他低著頭，手機螢幕是黑暗中唯一的光芒。他安心了些，用力地按著鍵盤，點開簡訊，裡面有幾封簡訊。

來自哥哥的，在這隻手機上顯示的只是一串數字並非哥哥的名字：『如果是學校的事，忙完之後馬上回家。不要亂跑。』這勉強算是學校的事吧……嗎？

還是哥哥的號碼：『不要惹事。』——來不及了。

『回我簡訊。你在哪？』那是十分鐘前的簡訊，那時他們還在玩筆仙。

最後一則簡訊是五分鐘之前，發信者竟然是他自己——上面只有一個「華」字，不是其他人喚他的「阿華」，又或者是長輩的「小華」，只有一個「華」。

『我去接你』，只有四個字，鏗鏘有力。阿華知道那是陳生滅，偶爾他們會用簡訊交流，陳生滅沒有LINE，一開始阿華還以為那只是玩笑，又或者是陳生滅的藉口，為此還傷心了好一陣子。但看著手中的Zokia 4444，他知道陳生滅沒有騙他，也不是他一直不安的疏離，莫名地安心了下來。

咖。

阿華抬起頭，將手機螢幕的那一面靠近自己，不讓螢幕的光洩漏自己的位置。他瞇起眼睛，置物櫃的門上有一個縫隙，可以讓他勉強看見外面。

他看見了「鄭宇元」。

趴在地上的「鄭宇元」。

要不是他聽力夠好，他可能不會發現鄭宇元。「鄭宇元」以很奇怪的姿勢趴在地上，手掌碰地掌心朝上，歪七扭八地爬，但很輕巧，沒有碰到任何的桌椅。

鄭宇元在第一個置物櫃停了下來，不幸也幸，阿華在最後一個置物櫃，他還有四個置物櫃的時間可以思考該怎麼行動。

啪，第一個置物櫃被打開了。

他聽見失望的聲音，有點像是咀嚼舌頭的聲音。

啪，第二個置物櫃。

阿華的腦袋瘋狂轉動，想起了埋在胸口的手機。正當他想要看手機螢幕時，非常靠近的「啪」聲讓他差點尖叫出聲。

就像是頑皮的孩子一樣，「鄭宇元」竟沒有照著「順序」，而是跳過一個，直接打開了第四個置物櫃——正是阿華所在的隔壁——幸虧他咬著了臉頰兩側的肉，才沒有嚇得叫出聲。

他聽見了鄭宇元咀嚼的聲音，咕嚕咕嚕，帶著水聲，究竟在吃什麼他不知道，但感覺「鄭宇元」很失望。

「不……在……」

阿華強忍著才沒有因為顫抖發出聲音。他很怕鄭宇元會發現，但又不敢蹲下來，只是悄悄地抓住身後的拖把。幸好，「鄭宇元」像是找不到糖的小孩，極為失望地放棄了，轉身以手背朝內、掌心朝外的奇怪姿勢，一邊用手背拍手，一邊有點瘸地往教室外面走。

正當阿華鬆了一口氣時，懷裡卻傳來震動聲。

嗡。

Shit。

他感覺到鄭宇元拖著腳的聲音停了下來，阿華閉著眼在心理祈禱著「是錯覺」，然後，懷裡又連續發出了兩次「嗡」聲。

嗡、嗡、嗡嗡……

該死的，是電話，不是簡訊！

抬起頭的時候，他已經無法避免地尖叫出聲——置物櫃的縫隙上有著一雙血紅的雙眼，「鄭宇元」正用手背敲著置物櫃的門，他甚至可以看見他勾起的嘴角，眼睛都被擠壓得瞇了起來。

「找……到……了……嘻。」

這已經不是他熟識的鄭宇元了，阿華的腦袋一片空白。

「鄭宇元」的臉貼著縫隙，手卻不知道在幹嘛，門外發出一些聲響，似乎是皮膚摩擦金屬的聲音，阿華可以想像他用突起的骨頭試圖打開門。

「鄭宇元」的聲音聽起來太過興奮，竟好像在哭一樣，「出……來……阿華……我們……不……是朋……友嗎？」他甚至開始用頭撞，撞在鐵鏽的置物貴上，一下一下越來越大力。

阿華當機立斷，抓起身後的拖把，以極快的速度打開門，狠狠地撞上鄭宇元的臉——他在心裡和鄭宇元道歉。

「唔！」

「鄭宇元」摀住了臉，笑著的臉扭曲著，扭得臉皮都要掉下來了似地。他揚起拖把，收了一點力道，沒讓恐懼的暴力佔上風——他可不想殺死自己的朋友——往鄭宇元的肚子砸了下去。

將人打倒在地之後，阿華連滾帶爬地往教室外衝，中途腳腕被抓住，好像要把他的腳腕骨捏歲的力道。

阿華倒抽了一口氣，不敢回頭去「鄭宇元」的臉，往後一踢便掙脫地跑出教室。

「別跑！」「鄭宇元」咆哮著，已經嘶啞得不像是一個普通人類。

阿華當然不會停下腳步，頭也不回地往外奔，他懷疑這是他人生中跑最快的一次。

他下意識地往下跑，因為可以聽見爬行的聲音，想著樓梯或許能夠擋一下，牙一咬，三步併作兩步地跳下階梯。

剛蹦下一樓，恐懼得沒有方向的他亂跑了幾步，卻忽然被從身後伸出的手摀住了嘴，腰也被扣住，以他來不及掙扎或尖叫的速度將他往後拖。

「！」驚呼和求救被堵在臉上的掌心裡，尖叫卡在喉嚨。

咖。門關上的聲音小得不能再小，幾乎稱得上是悄然無聲。

一切都發生得太突然。阿華心想，自己大概會結束在這裡了。

＃

阿華很痛恨自己恐懼的本能——當害怕時總是腦筋一片空白，四肢則無法動彈——這種就是在惡靈O堡先被吃掉的類型啊！

耳邊一麻，溫熱的氣息好像在侵犯他的耳朵。

「不要發出聲音。」

阿華耳鳴了一下，幾秒鐘之後才緩緩地點了點頭。

被捂住口鼻的他勉強憋住呼吸，身後的人也盡量放輕聲音，一片寂靜，兩個人就這麼安靜地抱成一團，屁股底下都是灰塵。

啪。啪。啪。

來了，是掌心貼著地面的聲音。

啪。啪。啪。扣。

阿華閉上了眼睛，突然想到，這個情況就像是恐怖片裡，配角被殺死前的狀態。或許是因為背後扣著他腰的人，將他整個人都按在懷裡，好像要替他擋掉一切災厄那樣，阿華竟有些放鬆，一瞬間忘掉自己正處於這麼危險的情況。

幾分鐘之後，他又聽見啪、啪、啪的聲音，可能是「鄭宇元」往下一個門移動了，然後是「扣」，他一扇一扇地貼著門聽，思及此，阿華後頸已經都是汗。

過了幾分鐘之後，確定門外的聲音完全消失，身後的人才稍稍地放鬆他臉上和腰的力道，聲音貼著他的耳朵，「不要叫。」

阿華點了點頭，心想：他竟然不在意我的嘴唇碰到他的掌心。

他被慢慢地放開，有點審視的味道，阿華也緩緩地轉過身。

陳生滅原本冷漠的臉在看見阿華的臉後，悄悄地裂了一點——阿華漲紅著臉，大概是陳生滅方才不知輕重捂住他耳鼻的關係，阿華的鼻尖有汗，頸間的汗是嚇的，襯衫因為逃跑而皺在一起，胸口的扣子被扯掉了幾顆，露出一片白皙的胸口。

看起來就像是被怎麼樣一樣。

「……你沒事吧？」陳生滅難得動搖地問。

阿華試了幾次才能打開僵硬的手指，將掌心的手機螢幕面向陳生滅。他牙關還在打顫，「我、我差點就被你害死了。」說完他便後悔了，想要收回手，卻被陳生滅一把扣住手腕，恨不得咬斷自己的舌頭。

「剛剛因為電話讓你被發現嗎？」陳生滅很快地問。

阿華沒有聽出憤怒的情緒，他也不怕陳生滅生氣，只是在極度驚恐的發洩之後感到內疚。他連忙道，「我、我不是怪你……」

他明明很喜歡陳生滅的，從小就發誓要好好疼愛這個唯一的弟弟。

陳生滅接過阿華掌心的手機說，「我應該想到的，是我的錯。」他皺眉，「我沒想到你……」他打量著阿華，「我沒想到你居然會自己來這種地方，也沒想到你們真的碰到了髒東西。」

「……」

陳生滅又問：「你們來這裡幹嘛？」

阿華硬著頭皮說，「試膽……探險？」陳生滅那不可置信的模樣一點也不像高中生，甚至實際上還是比他小兩歲的少年。阿華尷尬地又說，「好玩而已。」

陳生滅冷冷地問，「你哥沒警告過你？」

阿華想起哥哥很久以前對他說過的話，當時雖然沒警告他什麼，卻扯得神神叨叨。

陳生滅皺著眉，「你們發生什麼事？」

阿華只得把剛剛發生的所有事情一五一十地道出。

說完的時候，阿華以為陳生滅會翻一個白眼，沒想到陳生滅反而陷入沉思。

從小到大，阿華都對這個小自己兩歲的「弟弟」有著敬畏，可能是因為陳生滅的早熟的氣質，也可能是因為陳生滅通常都能抓住重點，一句話就能戳中他的痛楚而又中肯得令他無法反駁。

例如現在。

「……你在想什麼？」阿華問。

「我在想要怎麼收拾這個扯到我身上的垃圾事。」

「……」直接了當，也沒有為了安慰安慰他而委婉的意思。阿華說，「我真的很抱歉……哥哥知道嗎？」

「你覺得呢？」

「你告訴哥哥了嗎……」

「我不說他也會知道。」

阿華有點絕望了，「我不是故意不回他簡訊的。」

「這留著跟你哥說。」

儘管陳千秋沒有明著說不能玩這種招鬼的遊戲，但阿華卻知道哥哥很抗拒他去接觸這些，一向是「乖巧的弟弟」的他不免得開始緊張，外加不少的罪惡感。

沉默了一下，阿華又說：「謝謝你來找我。」

陳生滅被這聽起來像道歉的道謝拉回了神。他挑起了一邊的眉毛，冷不防地掐住阿華的臉，後者只是掙扎了一下也不敢推開。

最後陳生滅還是放開了手，那一下就好像是他所能想到最「壞」的懲罰。拍了拍屁股，陳生滅站了起來。

「生滅，」阿華有點結巴，「是哥哥拜託你來的嗎？」

陳生滅瞥了他一眼，那一眼還是這麼無所謂，帶著冷意，但不會讓他感到惡意，他已經習慣了陳生滅那種冷淡得好像沒有感情的模樣。

「不是。」

出乎意料的回答讓他「啊」了一聲。

陳生滅把比掌心大了幾吋的的手機扔到他面前，阿華嚇得連忙去接，才沒讓已經像蜘蛛網的螢幕碎得更徹底。心臟又咚咚地開始加速，這是他丟在家裡的手機。

「起來。」陳生滅說。

阿華抬起頭，眼前出現一張大手，阿華一邊把自己的手機收好，一邊將手搭上。陳生滅沒多想一拉，阿華便就這麼撞進陳生滅的懷裡。

「……」

陳生滅等阿華站穩之後才把他推開，又恢復成有點不耐的樣子。「是我自己來的。」有點不開心的意思。

阿華很感動，「謝——」

「閉嘴。我現在只想要把你把綁在房間，」陳生滅說，「以防你又惹事。」

「……」連謝謝也不給說嗎？

阿華想，即使陳生滅有哪裡變了，也有哪裡沒有變，依然是那個當初和他相遇的男孩，差了兩歲，卻總是無奈、不耐又像是無法拒絕般地替他擦屁股。

突然地，門被敲了敲，陳生滅迅速地退了兩步，拉著阿華往自己身後帶，看起來並不慌張但很嚴肅。阿華被這個動作搞得有點糊塗，但意外自己現在竟一點也不怕了。

對了，陳生滅一直都是這樣。不愛說話，有時候冷漠得讓他摸不著頭緒、不耐得讓他緊張自己是不是被討厭了。但無論如何，陳生滅總是擋在他前面，某個時期之後抽高的身子好像有了保護他的義務，可以替他擋刀擋槍似地。

「扣扣」。門又被敲了幾下。

陳生滅粗糙的掌心緊緊地包裹他的手，沒有捏緊也不到漫不經心，只是維持著一定的力道，確保阿華不會從他手中溜走一樣。

「阿華？」門外的聲音含糊地喚，很輕。

阿華抖了一下，陳生滅也發現了，回頭看著他。

那是林勢祥的聲音。

扣扣、扣扣。門外還在敲，林勢祥的聲音在他耳裡聽起來就像是鬼索命一樣。

「阿華，」林勢祥的聲音很輕，「你有看見宇元嗎？」

同時，他們也聽見後面的窗戶傳來聲音。

陳生滅回過頭，直直地盯著阿華身後的窗戶。儘管不想，但阿華也慢慢地跟著轉過了頭。

視線內是不知道什麼時候跑到窗外的「鄭宇元」。還是那個笑容、躺在肩膀上的腦袋、反折的手，正直挺挺地站著，手卻在胸前拍著——用折過來的手背。

一下、一下，發出骨頭撞在一起的聲音。

陳生滅的聲音還是這麼冷靜，他說：「他被鬼上了。」

「……」這不用你說我也知道好嗎？阿華想。

一前一後，他們就這麼被包圍了。在窗戶邊拍完手的鄭宇元咯咯地笑，用手背一下下地推著窗戶——窗戶的鎖快生鏽了，而同時門後也傳來門把轉動的聲響。

沒有比這更糟糕的事了，阿華絕望地想。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

說來有點慚愧，但對於小自己兩歲的陳生滅，阿華一直都有一個「無敵」的印象。所以此時，他竟只是忘著陳生滅，像是等待被拯救的王子。

陳生滅沒有和他一樣怕得無法動彈、也沒有希冀他人來拯救自己，他扯過阿華，在歪著腦袋想進來的鄭宇元，跟想打開門的林勢祥中做出了選擇。

——他選擇了後者。

「阿生！」太害怕的緣故，阿華居然親暱地喊出了他已經很久沒叫過的名字。

陳生滅毫不猶豫地扭開了門把，果然門外就是林勢祥。

「他是——」阿華硬著頭皮大叫。

林勢祥茫然地看著陳生滅，然後在看見他身後的阿華後喜極而泣，要不是中間隔著陳生滅，他大概已經撲上來抱著他痛哭了吧。

「……鬼。」他硬是把話說完。

「啊？」林勢祥露出茫然的表情。

陳生滅冷靜地說，「他不是鬼。」

「誰是鬼？」林勢祥問。

「你怎麼……知道？」

陳生滅給了他一個眼神，這個眼神阿華以前很常見到，意思就是：別多問，我就是知道，大概是現在不是解釋的好時候。

「先走。」陳生滅忙道。

林勢祥沒有抱到阿華，但聽見陳生滅這麼說之後連忙說，「這裡！」

說完，竟就這麼往長廊的另一端跑，跑了幾步便回頭看看他們，似乎要他們跟上。阿華還有點猶豫，但陳生滅已經放開他的手，示意他跟上林勢祥，阿華只得跟上林勢祥，陳生滅殿後。

「這裡！」

阿華看見醫護室的門被打開，黃曼寧探出一顆頭，揮著手，林勢祥第一個進去，阿華的腳步沒這麼快，忽然一個力道從後面撞了過來，他還沒叫出來就已經被陳生滅推進去，兩個人背貼胸地摔進了進去，臉朝地之前，阿華看見林勢祥驚恐的臉，但視線卻不是對著他或陳生滅，而是他們的身後。

幾乎是被擠進去的瞬間，阿華便聽見門關上的聲音，那速度之快，好像外面有什麼東西追趕一樣。

「擋住！」黃曼寧大喊。

阿華跟陳生滅都還沒從地上回過神，林勢祥已經跳了起來，用背抵在門上，幾乎是備抵上的瞬間，門外便被撞了一下，如果阿華來得及爬起來，就會看見門把被轉了兩下。

黃曼寧眨眼之間便從懷裡掏出一張符，同為高中生的阿華被這刺眼的黃紙、和上面的鬼畫符搞得一愣一愣的。

忽然腰上一沉，他似乎被什麼蹭了一下，沉甸甸的，意識到是什麼時候，他來不及漲紅臉，略微急躁地從他身上爬起的陳生滅已經衝向窄小醫護室的窗戶，伸手也是一張符。

「生、唔！」他正想大叫，卻被黃曼寧從後面捂住了嘴。

「噓，先不要出聲！」

窗戶上是「鄭宇元」的臉，還是歪的，手背正敲著窗，但卻好像看不見裡面那般，茫然地摸著、敲著，甚至還想推開。阿華看見了，這扇窗的鎖早就壞了，但「鄭宇元」卻怎麼樣都推不開。

最後，「鄭宇元」貼著窗戶，和微微喘息的陳生滅幾乎面對面，混濁著眼珠子轉了一圈，好像在觀察、偷窺，阿華感覺到黃曼寧也很緊張，但沒有像他一樣這麼抖。

這幾分鐘好像是幾小時一樣，「鄭宇元」終於歪著腦袋，以奇怪的姿勢慢慢地往下一扇窗走，好像就要這麼一扇扇地找下去。

「……阿生。」阿華悄悄地喚，他把黃曼寧放下原本摀在他臉上的手這件事，當成了一種允許。

陳生滅退了一步，吐出一口氣。「沒事。」他知道阿華想問什麼，只是淡淡地道。

林勢祥身後的門也不再撞，門外的腳步聲也逐漸遠去。

幾秒鐘之後，四個人都癱軟了，饒是一直以來都顯得早熟的陳生滅也塌下了肩膀，四個人一時之間都沒有說話，只有喘息聲此起彼落。

「……這是、符咒嗎？」阿華問。

陳生滅看了他一眼，又往後看了一眼，阿華轉過頭，發現陳生滅看的是黃曼寧。阿華露出不解的表情。

「他真的什麼都不知道？」黃曼寧問，「他」指的是阿華，但問的卻是陳生滅。

「嗯。」陳生滅扒了扒頭髮，衣袖下緊繃的肌肉鬆了些，阿華刻意去瞧，但沒看見跟哥哥一樣的花紋。陳生滅又說，「但他看得見。」

黃曼寧露出吃驚的表情，阿華疲憊地說，「介意跟我說一下你們在說什麼嗎？」

「晚點。」陳生滅答得很快，又是一樣的答案。

阿華點點頭，知道現在這個情況不適合，但看見照理來說應要是花樣年華的黃曼寧從懷裡掏出符咒，還是有那麼點衝擊。

「勢祥知道嗎？」

「剛剛才知道。」

林勢祥露出無辜的表情，「她突然拿出一張符貼在我額頭上，嚇死我了，以為她被附身了！」

黃曼寧笑著道歉，「總得確定一下吧？在收到那種簡訊後。」

「啊、阿華，」林勢祥氣噗噗，「你居然懷疑我是鬼？」

阿華懊惱地道，「我被『宇元』騙了——誰叫你一直把我們往恐怖的地方帶！」

「因為很刺激啊！」林勢祥理直氣壯地說。

「……」

林勢祥的氣勢弱了些，「扯平了？」

「扯平扯平。」阿華虛弱地回。

「沒想到『宇元』被跟了……」

黃曼寧也嚴肅地道，「曉萱也是。」

「能問一下他是誰嗎？」林勢祥小聲地問阿華。

阿華愣了一下才知道林勢祥指的是陳生滅。他說，「呃，我、我的——」他瞥了一眼面無表情的陳生滅，「……弟弟。」

陳生滅沒什麼表情，似乎對這個答案、或者這個身分沒什麼特別的感言。

「弟弟？我以為他比你大。」

「你這什麼意思？」

「身高啊。」林勢祥無所謂地說，「沒有開黃腔。」

「……」阿華說：「小我兩歲。」

「兩歲？高一？不該是國三嗎？」

「跳級。」

林勢祥用全新的眼神看著陳生滅，阿華說，「這種事等我們離開這棟廢墟再說吧。」

林勢祥的眼神又黯淡了下來，「能不能出去還不知道呢……」

黃曼寧苦笑著，「別這麼悲觀。」說完，她對著陳生滅又說，「你是來幫忙的嗎？」

陳生滅沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，只是說，「來找他的。」也不知道肯定還是否定。

「阿華？」

「對。」

阿華縮了縮脖子。

黃曼寧點了點頭，「之後再聊。」

阿華看四人又陷入沉默，張嘴便簡單地概括了發生的事，順便把鄭宇元忽然「屍變」的過程也說了，林勢祥傻愣愣的模樣莫名地讓他很有成就感。

「你們呢？」陳生滅冷不防地問，他已經知道阿華發生的事，但還不知道黃曼寧的。

「我們往外跑之後，我跟勢祥莫名其妙跑到化學教室。」黃曼寧說，「然後收到了應該是阿華的簡訊。保險起見我稍微『試』了勢祥，然後就被『曉萱』堵到了。」

林勢祥想到還是會發抖，他說，「阿華……你應該看看『曉萱』有多可怕，一直笑，手跟腳感覺也很奇怪，嚇死我了。後來勉強逃出來了，但不管怎麼躲都會被找到。」他繼續說，「最後是靠著曼寧的符躲了一陣子，後來嘛，就開始找你。」

「……辛苦了。」

「所以，現在該怎麼辦呢？」林勢祥委靡地問。

「你們剛剛說了，無論怎麼樣『曉萱』都會找到你們？」

「對啊，」林勢祥說，「你不也是一直被『宇元』追嗎？」

「這麼聽起來，」阿華說，「好像被他們定位一樣。」

「唔。」林勢祥說，「意思是我們只要沒被抓到，『鬼抓人』這個遊戲就不會結束嗎？」

話一說完，整個氣氛又更低落了一些。

「不會吧……」

「……我隨便說說的。」

安靜好一陣子的陳生滅突然說，「這麼說也沒錯。」

「嗯？」黃曼寧挑眉，似乎很重視陳生滅的發言。

「總要有個結束，普通的鬼撐不到太陽出來。」陳生滅說。

黃曼寧點了點頭，「他們總不會是真的想玩鬼抓人——他們只是想『抓人』。」

「……」

令阿華意想不到的是，一直都是麻瓜的林勢祥接受得很快，竟已經怕得話都說不清楚。他問，「替、替死鬼嗎？」

黃曼寧竟然還笑，她道，「對，一次抓三個，再加上阿華的弟弟，四個，兩兩平分。」

「噫！」

阿華扶著腦袋，「我是看得到，但沒想到會有生命危險啊……」他問，「所以該怎麼結束？通通被抓嗎？」

黃曼寧思索了一下問，「你們小時候玩過『鬼抓人』嗎？」

「有。」阿華點頭。

林勢祥更是直率地道，「當然有。誰沒有？」一直沒說話的陳生滅，讓林勢祥不自在地往旁邊挪了挪，「該不會阿華的弟弟沒玩過吧……阿華你這個哥哥怎麼當的？」

阿華覺得臉頰發燙，「我——」

「玩過。」

「咦？」

陳生滅面無表情地看著阿華，看得後者發毛。

「阿、阿華的弟弟玩過嗎？」

「玩過。」陳生滅又說了一次。

莫名的求生欲讓阿華連忙道，「畢竟一起長大，應該玩過。是跟哥哥嗎？」他指的是陳千秋。

「是跟哥哥。」

「哦。」阿華鬆了一口氣。

「跟你。」

「……」的確也是哥哥。

「阿華你忘記了？」林勢祥發出奇怪的聲音，有點曖昧，「你真是一個壞哥哥。」

陳生滅似乎也沒生氣的意思，好像方才只是一時興起。他說，「總會結束。」

「除了全部的人都被鬼抓到以外？」

「啊！」林勢祥用左手捶了右手掌心一下，「我記得小時候因為鬼太弱抓不到人，我們就加了一個規則，所有人如果都回到原點，就算鬼輸了。」

「如果鬼就待在原點等呢？」

「就準備被抓個正著吧。」

阿華低下頭思考著，陳生滅也不知道在想什麼，又陷入一片寂靜。林勢祥不安地問，「你們沒有這麼玩嗎？」

黃曼寧道，「我小時候玩的次數不多，不清楚。」

阿華也搖頭，「我沒什麼印象了。」

只有陳生滅沒有回答，林勢祥以為那也是否定的意思，悻悻然地搔了搔頭，殊不知他卻說，「試試看。」

「咦？」阿華有點吃驚。陳生滅看了阿華一眼，他連忙問，「我們以前也是這樣玩的？」

「不然你大概一輩子都抓不到人。」陳生滅說。

「……」他都忘記剛剛陳生滅對於「鬼抓人」這個遊戲的記憶裡有他。

「試試看吧。」黃曼寧也點頭。

「真的假的……」林勢祥嚥了嚥口水，「如果這沒用怎麼辦……」

黃曼寧竟然還笑瞇瞇地說，「那就大家一起當鬼吧。」

「不要啊……」

「總得試試看，不試怎麼知道。」說完，她貼著門又聽了一會，「門外沒有聲音。」

阿華看著窗戶，「窗外應該也是。」

「他們是無法『定位』了嗎？」林勢祥問。

黃曼寧說，「對。符的功用類似屏障。block掉了。」

「哦。」林勢祥又問，「不能……不能報警嗎？」

「警察來就晚了。」她說，「如果我的直覺沒錯，鬼上身越久，狀況會越糟。」

「你的意思是……」

「可能會無法『剝離』。」

阿華抖了一下，說，「還是趕快吧。」

「無法找到『人』的鬼會在哪？」陳生滅冷不防地問。」

「在這棟大樓裡遊盪？」林勢祥猜。

「說不定，」阿華說，「在『原點』等著我們送死。」

「……」林勢祥臉色又白了，「那該怎麼辦？」

「分兩邊行動吧。」陳生滅冷靜地說，「一邊當餌，另一邊趁機回到原點。」

「餌呢？」阿華脫口問。

「帶著鬼回到原點。」

「餌」怎麼聽都不是個好角色，四個人的沉默很清楚地這麼表示了。林勢祥哆哆嗦嗦地說，「猜、猜拳吧？公平。」說完還有點不好意思。

阿華很清楚這種情況下這種提議很合理，他看著林勢祥表示理解。黃曼寧眼神則有些微妙，瞥了陳生滅一眼，看見後者沒有異議的模樣後也聳肩表示接受。

「剪刀、石頭、布！」

四隻手伸了出來，四個人圍了一個圈，阿華無言地收回了握緊的拳頭，三個張開的手還尷尬地停在空中，空氣彷彿凝結。

黃曼寧正想開口，陳生滅卻直接說，「公平，就我跟他吧。」

阿華瞪大了眼。「他」是誰不言而喻——就是自己，他沒有印象陳生滅有沒有叫過他「哥哥」，可能從來沒有，因為如果有，他肯定會記得。阿華看著陳生滅，差點感動得出來出來，正想張開雙臂，卻被陳生滅一把扣住了手腕，張開的手就這麼不上不下地卡著。

「阿、阿生……」

「我不想再多一個鬼。」他皺眉，「麻煩。」

「……」這倒也沒錯。

黃曼寧翹著嘴角，「那我就放心了，拜託你們了。」

林勢祥也害怕、感激又充滿罪惡感地道，「對不起啊，阿華……拜託你們了。」

阿華給了他一個安慰的表情。

幾分鐘之後，在確定門外沒有聲音之後，以陳生滅為頭，他們一口氣推開了門，打開的瞬間，他們便聽見長廊的深處傳來嬌滴滴的笑聲，阿華跟著陳生滅跑了起來，往反方向跑——地下室。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

啪搭啪搭，彈了兩下，比八歲小孩的手還要大些的排球不受控制地往旁邊彈，照理來說小孩應該要被嚇到，但拍球的孩子卻動也不動，直到被彈起的球打到額頭，才稍微踉蹌地退了幾步，然後重心不穩地跌坐在地上。

他還沒有意識到痛，小華已經踏著中高年級的腳步，摸著他的額頭說，「呼呼。」還吹了兩口氣。

「走開。」他沒有任何起伏地說。

「會、會痛嗎？」

「不會。」他站了起來，無視小華緊張的表情。

「還是我叫哥哥來？」

沒什麼表情的小孩臉臭了些，「不要。」

小華有點遺憾又有點開心地說，「所以生生比較喜歡我這個哥哥嗎？」

「……」

「生生，叫我葛格。」

「不要。」

「叫一次嘛，你是我底迪耶。」

「不要。」

小華愣住了，原本眼眶一熱就要哭，但低下頭，看到小生滅圓滾滾的黑色眼珠又收了起來，用力地眨著眼，把眼淚逼回去。

「那我們來玩。」

這次難得小生滅沒有一口拒絕，小華更加努力地說，「我們來玩鬼抓人好不好？我來當鬼！」

「……」

「就是……就是當鬼的人要抓到人才算贏。」小華說，「我們再找哥哥一起玩好不好？」

「不好。」

「唔。」

小華慌張地拉著小生滅，軟軟的掌心相連，讓臭著臉的小生滅也難得地露出了愣住。

「不、不找哥哥。」小華說，「就我跟生生玩吧。我當鬼。」

「為什麼是你當鬼？」

「因為當鬼很辛苦。要抓人呀。」

小生滅噘著嘴，小華開心地湊過去親，還咬了小生滅的鼻尖一下。「那我要開始囉，一、二、三……」

這裡是奶奶家的四合院，空間很大，進門還有一個神桌，除了被大人禁止的臥室以外，其他房間都勉強被允許進入。

十分鐘之後，小華哭著蹲在四合院的空地，一直躲在偏房偷看的小生滅無言地走了出來，慢慢地靠近小華。

「抓到了。」小生滅輕輕地碰著小華的肩膀。

小華抬起頭，眼睛腫得像顆胡桃，秀氣的鼻子也掛著兩條鼻涕，看起來可憐又可愛。他哽咽地說，「我根本抓不到生生。」他說，「生生跑太快了，又很會躲。」

「……」

「生生……會不會，覺得很無聊？」

小生滅那無言又不可置信的表情讓小華張大了嘴巴，眼淚都忘記掉了。小生滅還沒又習得「鄙夷」，只露出了無奈，說，「我們設一個點。」小手指向大廳，「那個怎麼樣。」

小華揉著眼睛，看著小生滅指的方向——那是大伯家的神桌，遠遠看是一片紅，紅色的桌、紅色的燈，上面只有一塊發糕，好像還是方才小華吃不完隨手擺的，若大伯看見了，定會打他的小屁股。

「好。」小華含著淚破涕微笑。

小華就這麼守在神桌下，心想著小生滅出現在一把抓住，興奮得摀著嘴偷笑，嘴裡嚼著放在桌上的發糕，滿嘴黏膩、滿心期待。

＃

地下室很潮溼，更別說長年廢棄，還充滿灰塵。有好幾次阿華都差點要打噴嚏，被眼明手快的陳生滅捂住，順便捏了捏他的鼻子，差點沒讓阿華窒息。

阿華原本想要拍一拍陳生滅的手，但在聽見輕巧的腳步聲之後便放棄了。

搭、搭、搭。

嚇得阿華動也不敢動。是空間不足也是為了防範阿華無法壓抑的恐懼，陳生滅從後面一隻手捂住他的嘴，一隻手扣住他的腰，雙腿緊緊地夾著阿華的下半身，要他一點聲響都不要發出、一點動作都不許。

搭、搭、搭。

很暗，阿華什麼都看不見，只能靠著聽覺，眼角瞥見一抹黃，貼在他們的四周，前後左右，偶爾因為窗戶縫隙吹進的風發出一點聲響，像是電波干擾的聲音，惹得他心跳加了幾分。

又是「搭搭搭」的腳步聲，阿華察覺到一點奇怪之處，這腳步聲很輕，「搭」聲很短。幾分鐘之後，他逐漸適應黑暗，看見了一點一點向他們靠近的腳尖。

祂竟然是踮著腳走路的，像是某個優雅、在私底下也孜孜不倦練習的芭蕾舞者，以輕巧的姿勢踮腳行來。

慢慢的，他看清了那「人」小腿的輪廓，是女孩子特有的纖細，一點一點地往這邊挪動，他清楚地聽見耳邊傳來「嘖」的一聲。

抬起眼皮，他輕輕地拍了拍陳生滅的手臂，或許是力道太輕的緣故，反而比較像是摸、撫摸，愛撫。不明所以地接收到陳生滅的瞪視，阿華無辜地動了動唇，陳生滅的手放了下來。

「吳曉萱。」他無聲地說，陳生滅不知道是誰，但猜到那是另外一個同學。

阿華又轉過頭，赫然發現那雙小腿正在他們面前，他嚇得差點彈起來，幸虧陳生滅早有先見之明，緊緊地把他鎖在懷裡，哪裡也不能去，更別想跳起來去撞他們腦袋上的木桌底。

沒錯，他們現在正在某個桌子下，方才太過混亂和緊急，陳生滅抓著他就往一張木桌下躲，在他沒搞清楚狀況下，陳生滅從懷裡又掏出幾張符，飛快地在他們四面貼，恰巧就在桌面下。

小腿的主人就這麼停在桌子前，他們雙雙都盯著那雙小腿。吳曉萱沒有改裙子的奇怪，那雙小腿被深色的裙遮住了一點，直到他們看見裙慢慢地抖動，阿華吸了一口氣，感覺到唇上被什麼碰到——嘴巴被捂住了。

「吳曉萱」慢慢地彎下腰，但腿幾乎沒有彎曲，彷彿腰可以就這麼折成兩段，腳尖隨著他的動作越踮越高，直到一張猙獰的臉出現在他們視線之中。

「吳曉萱」的頭也歪了，靠著肩膀，肩膀聳高，手也翹著，如果釋放在平時一定很滑稽，但以現在的氣氛和「吳曉萱」臉上越咧越開的嘴，這就不怎麼好笑了。

「吳曉萱」踮著腳、僵硬著腿，聳著肩膀，半張臉探著桌底。

「不妙。」陳生滅是貼著他的耳朵說的。

阿華覺得很癢，想要說話卻覺得唇上的力道更重了。

正當與「吳曉萱」大眼瞪小眼的時候，「吳曉萱」忽然收回了腦袋，腳尖低了些，阿華很怕她的腳尖會瘀青，這種踮法很刻意。

「乓乓」兩聲，阿華抖了一下，是他們腦袋上的桌子發出的聲音。

又是乓乓。

乓乓、乓乓、乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓、乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓乓。

「祂、祂……」阿華咬到了舌頭，唇上的指尖摸了摸他的上唇。

「祂知道我們在裡面。」陳生滅也沒阻止阿華說話了，如此道。

「……那我們不就完了？」

儘管桌腳拉高了些，但還是不夠高，陳生滅駝著背，縮手縮腳的，懷裡還要納一個阿華，腦袋被敲得青筋直冒。

「我的腦袋可能會先完。」

阿華原本還有點恐懼，但聽見陳生滅的咬牙切齒後便忍不住笑了出來。陳生滅翻了一個白眼，阿華連忙斂了斂。

「你的意思是，祂知道我們在裡面？」

「應該是。」陳生滅皺眉，「我對符咒沒有Mandy了解。」

阿華沒有反應過來，「啥Man？誰man？」

陳生滅無言了一陣子，上面的鬼還在敲。他過了會才說，「Mandy。英文名字。」

「誰的？」

陳生滅又問，「剛剛誰也用符？」

「曼寧？」

「那Mandy是誰？」陳生滅循循善誘。

「……誰？」

「……」

阿華咳了一聲，忽然看見右手邊刷地出現吳曉萱的臉，那踮起的腳尖和扭曲的臉讓他嚇得往左邊鑽，幸好陳生滅撐住他，他才沒往桌子外翻。

幾乎只有幾秒鐘的時間，「吳曉萱」竟已經出現在左手邊，一張臉靠得他們很近，但卻沒辦法進到桌子底下似地，好像桌的四面有透明的牆。

「笨蛋，」他聽見陳生滅輕輕地說，「你摔出去就會被抓到。」

「是因為、因為……符嗎？」

「對。」陳生滅捏著他手臂的力道讓他發出「嘶」的聲音。陳生滅繼續說，「但我沒有Mandy會用，只能把祂擋在外面而已。」

阿華心想：能擋在外面已經很厲害了。

但這也意味著他們被關在裡面。

「Mandy是指曼寧嗎？」

「對。」

阿華好奇地問，「你跟她認識？」

「對。」

「很熟嗎？」

「普通。」

陳生滅有問必答，但都不冷不熱。阿華問，「為什麼……不對，你們——」

「晚點再說吧。」陳生滅看了眼在桌子外繞著轉的「吳曉萱」，「這裡只有這一個，另一個應該是跟著Mandy他們。」

「這樣、他們……」

「有Mandy在沒問題。」

阿華沉默了一下，「怎麼感覺你們不只是『普通熟』？」

陳生滅受不了地瞪了他一眼，阿華連忙嚥下之後的調侃，臉色正經地說，「所以我們該怎麼辦？」

陳生滅看著從右邊轉到左邊，又從左邊轉到他們眼前的「吳曉萱」，時不時腦袋還會被敲個幾下，震得陳生滅臉都黑了，阿華忍不住又想笑，但在接收到陳生滅得眼神時，連忙咳了一聲，意思意思地摸了摸陳生滅得腦袋說，「不痛不痛。」要不是窩在人家懷裡，看起來還真像個好哥哥。

「嘖。」陳生滅甩開他的手，皺著沒說，「先出去吧。」

「現、現在嗎？」

陳生滅摸了摸口袋道，「我的符不太夠。」

阿華也認真地想了想，「我們得把祂帶到二樓的教室。」

陳生滅看著懷中認真的臉，問，「你有什麼想法？」

「我？」

「你鬼點子總是很多。」

阿華想要抗議陳生滅的口吻，好像在對孩子或對「弟弟」一樣，這讓他身為哥哥的尊嚴有點動搖。

「呃，你相信我？」

他覺得陳生滅好像在笑，但定睛一看又是那張好像不會笑也不會有其他表情的面癱。

「吳曉萱」知道裡面有祂想要的人，只是祂現在一時進不去罷了。祂並不著急，祂能聞到很好聞的味道，即使是貼著也看不見，但就是聞得到。

只要「開放」了，祂就一定會知道。

正當祂有一下沒一下地敲著桌子時，忽然一股拉力讓祂低下頭，祂發出了尖叫聲，脖子好像快要斷了，發出「咖咖」的聲音。

阿華撕開符的時候不只手心，指腹也都是汗。

幾乎是撕開的瞬間，緊張的耳鳴之中，他便看見一張完整的臉出現在眼前，伏在地上，手背著地——和「鄭宇元」一樣。

「現在！」

他和陳生滅同時撕開左右兩邊的符咒，然後往外翻。

「吳曉萱」撲了進來，愣了一下，迅速地往右邊——阿華翻出去的方向——衝，幸虧阿華動作快，翻出去的瞬間便把符按了回去，「吳曉萱」扭曲的臉忽然就在他面前停了下來，僵硬的程度像是消失的牆又忽然出現一樣。從喉嚨發出奇怪的聲音後，「吳曉萱」又往陳生滅的地方撞，可惜這次一樣在撲倒陳生滅之前便又停了下來。

當「吳曉萱」想往那個吸引祂的「入口」闖回去時，這才發現連「入口」都消失了。阿華的手按在方才第一個撕掉的符咒上，翻滾之後，他連忙回到第一個破口，將符重新貼上。

「吳曉萱」彷彿是被戲弄那般，像是野獸一樣被困在桌底下。阿華有點不好意思直視，儘管穿著裙子，那眼前的人已經不是那個害羞的小女孩了，四肢朝地，幸虧裙子夠長，張開伏在地的腿還不致於讓他曝光。

「呼、呼……」阿華喘著，抹了抹汗，「這樣就、就把祂困在這裡了……」

阿華喘了半天，心道自己這個計畫竟然成功，否則就算來一打陳生滅都不一定能救得了他。等了半晌陳生滅都沒有回話，阿華困惑地抬起頭，陳生滅比他小，卻已經比他高得多，他得稍微直起頸子才有辦法看見他。

阿華正用那雙在黑暗中亮得發亮的雙眼看著他，他想一定是自己的錯覺，否則怎麼會看見那雙眼睛有著星星在跳躍、否則自己怎麼會看得出神。

陳生滅抬起手，好像想要揉一揉他的腦袋，但最後只是捏了他的耳朵一下，貌似親暱。

「……咦？」

陳生滅卻連個反應都沒有，只是轉身在角落不知道找什麼。

阿華對於自己居然想要得到「獎勵」而感到羞恥，不禁紅了雙頰。為了掩飾，他問，「你在找什麼？」

「繩子。」陳生滅扯了扯放在角落的跳繩，似乎在測試繩子的耐受程度。他又說，「還有膠帶。」

「膠帶？」

「對。」

阿華摸了摸口袋，什麼也沒有，正有苦惱的時候卻聽見陳生滅叫了他一聲。

「啊、唔！」嘴裡被塞了什麼，阿華雖然嚇了一跳，卻下意識地嚼了起來。

「別吞下去。」陳生滅說，然後挑了一邊的眉又道，「別人要你吃什麼就吃什麼？」

「你又不是別人……」阿華含糊地抱怨著，那埋怨就像是撒嬌一樣，他原意是為了譴責陳生滅青春期後的疏離，說出口卻讓自己起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩。

陳生滅伸出手的動作頓了一下，看著他，阿華原本以為陳生滅又會露出不耐的表情，誰知道陳生滅只是又扯了他的耳朵一下，這次手鬆了些，又揉了他的耳垂一下，他發現自己的耳朵很敏感，後頸甚至麻了。

「你、」

「吐出來。」

陳生滅的手掌在他的唇前張開。

「什麼？」阿華還沒有意識到。

「口香糖。」

「……」

陳生滅說，「我手都是灰塵。」意思是不要讓我碰你的臉或嘴。

阿華瞄了一眼因為方才找繩子而沾滿灰塵的手，苦著臉將口中咀嚼的口香糖吐陳生滅的掌心，心裡有說不出來的滋味。

陳生滅好像一點也不在乎地接下，將之黏在繩子上，又蹲下來，連同口香糖和繩子黏在符咒上，這個方向正好對著地下室的出口。

「吳曉萱」像是很困惑般，在桌子內來回轉著，臉幾乎和陳生滅貼在一起，但「吳曉萱」卻迷茫地看著桌外，好像外面什麼人也沒有。

陳生滅站了起來，小心翼翼地拉直繩子，慢慢地往出口的方向退，阿華則在陳生滅的身後，低著頭，確定陳生滅不會踩空在階梯上。

嘻嘻。

阿華抬起頭，「你有沒有聽到什麼？」

陳生滅已經踏上了階梯，旁邊是已經發灰的牆壁，正好和桌子下的「吳曉萱」直直地對上，阿華知道了陳生滅的用意，只要扯掉繩子，符也會跟著被扯掉，他們便可以順勢保持著距離「帶著」祂跑。

嘻嘻。

「你、你聽到了嗎？」

陳生滅分神地說，「沒有。什麼聲音？」

阿華從階梯中抬起頭，他們才在一半而已，離門口還有一點距離。

他看見了九十度的腦袋出現在牆後。

「啊！」他叫了出來。

陳生滅停下了腳步，也警覺地看著。

這次不只一個，是在牆壁的兩端，有兩顆。

「那、那那那那邊……」

陳生滅的聲音很低但很穩，「我看到了。」頓了頓，他又說，「但不清楚。」

但阿華看得清楚得不能再清楚。兩顆腦袋很小，聳起的肩膀卻很寬，看起來很畸形。那兩顆腦袋上都是無神的雙眼，沒有鼻子，卻流著黑色的血。

「你能看見祂們？」

「可、可以……」阿華顫聲回應。

那兩顆腦袋一直在轉，眼珠子也在轉，咕嚕咕嚕的，好像是兩雙彈珠，突然停下來，一顆眼珠子望著天，一顆望著地，嘴巴又咧開了。

兩隻手從左和右緩緩伸出，是青白色的。

「祂們——」阿華來不及說完便拔高音調，「跑！」

兩隻手竟然就這麼扯了繩子，將符咒提前扯掉。

在桌子下轉的「吳曉萱」的雙眼亮了起來，以他們來不及跑的速度撲向階梯。

嘻嘻。嘻嘻嘻嘻。嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。

阿華恐懼得雙腳顫抖，「吳曉萱」咧開的嘴巴一瞬間便出現在他身後，冰冷有力的手不像是往常的女孩，正死死地掐著他的脖子。

「抓……到……了……」

阿華看見「吳曉萱」的眼珠子也開始轉，上下轉著，直到只剩一雙白眼，嘴巴張得很大，唾液正答答地掉在他的襯衫上。

死了，他想。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

說真的，一個安安靜靜，笑起來有點可愛的女孩子變成這樣還是太過驚悚。再加上阿華並不算大膽，這麼一下，他的腦袋又是一片空白，儘管很怕，身體卻動彈不得，只能扭脖子，又驚又恐地看著「趴」在自己背上的吳曉萱。

「阿華！」

腿一軟，他竟然摔了下去。

阿華回過神，鼻間一熱，他與原本還勉強有點距離的吳曉萱撞在一起，鼻子好像被撞歪了，只差沒把自己的初吻送上去。

阿華來不及叫痛，好歹也是個肉身的吳曉萱往後跌，阿華想要去扶，肩膀一重，陳生滅竟已經飛快地回到他身前。

來不及多想，陳生滅直接扣住吳曉萱的咽喉，阿華聽見了類似溺水的聲音。陳生滅又伸手一拉，阿華撞進陳生滅的懷裡，「吳曉萱」則痛苦地漲紅了臉，比方才那又青又白的臉比沒好到哪裡去，嘻嘻笑的聲音也變成鬼哭神嚎。

阿華瑟瑟地縮在陳生滅的懷裡，他被困在陳生滅與「吳曉萱」之間，本能讓他盡力地往陳生滅懷裡縮。他的手按在陳生滅的手臂上，顫抖著聲音說，「她、她會……的……會……的……」聲音破碎得不像話，也好歹陳生滅聽懂了：她會死的。

陳生滅放下吳曉萱，拉起阿華轉身就跑。

被拉走之前，阿華看見了剛剛從牆壁後出現的兩顆人頭。兩顆腦袋一百八十度顛倒了，肩膀幾乎要夾住他們的小腦袋瓜，原本是流血的面無表情，現在竟看起還有點哀怨。

「吳曉萱」細細的聲音在後面哭著，「不……要……丟……下……我……」

阿華不怎麼擅長跑步，他懷疑中途根本有幾次暈了過去，眨眼之間便被不耐煩的陳生滅扛起來，像是帶球跑步一樣簡單。

阿華慘白著臉問：「阿、阿生……我……我好像……嗚、要吐了……」

扛著阿華轉過一個彎，好不容易爬到二樓的陳生滅爆出青筋，「憋著！」

阿華心想，陳生滅也不是那種壯得肌肉突起的類型，怎麼就能夠這樣輕鬆地抓著自己跑呢？餘角瞥了一眼身後，吳曉萱竟然已經跟了上來，竟出現在一樓的樓梯前，彷彿方才的缺氧無關痛養，「吳曉萱」的臉色已經像個死人。

「她、她她她！」阿華咬到舌頭，陳生滅三步併作兩步。

「右邊口袋。」

阿華想也沒想便去探陳生滅的右邊口袋，手指碰到冰涼涼的東西，他拿了出來，幸好一個起伏他握得夠緊，才沒將手中黑色的長方形物體丟出來。

他打開掌心，竟然是黑色的水果裸機，而且還是最新型的。

「……你居然有智慧型手機！」

陳生滅已經無力吐嘈阿華的關注點，罵了句「笨蛋」。他瞥了一眼亮起的螢幕，智慧語音因為方才他的發聲已經被開啟，陳生滅連忙對著手機喊，「打電話給Mandy。」

阿華吃驚地看著螢幕，看見語音助理真的打電話給了「Mandy」黃曼寧。

「你還有她的聯絡方式！」他根本不知道陳生滅有除了Zokia的手機，更別說這隻手機還有黃曼寧的號碼。

陳生滅在黃曼寧接通之後只說了一句，「再兩分鐘。」

電話那頭便像是明瞭那般，隱約還可以聽見林勢祥孬到不行的慘叫，還有幾聲像是桌椅被撞倒般的聲響。

陳生滅掐著他的腰問，「哪間？」

阿華會過意連忙道，「左轉。」陳生滅踏上三樓階梯便往左拐，他又喊：「第三間！」

當陳生滅扛著阿華出現在門口時，已經差不多要哭哭啼啼的林勢祥臉上正要大放光彩，卻在看見阿華被像小雞一樣拎著出現時，臉色交織成非常趣味的模樣。

「……我——」

陳生滅已經放下阿華，手卻還扣著他的手腕，戒備地看著門口。

「這是唯一個入口。」黃曼寧冷靜地說，「我把前面的門封了。」

阿華則躲在陳生滅後面，與他背靠背，即使手被扭在身後，但手腕上的力道卻讓他很安心。他驚悚地看著「鄭宇元」的眼睛被蒙上一層黃色的符咒，行動變得非常緩慢，肩膀已經不聳了，但卻佝僂著腰，駝著背，伸長雙手，像是看不見也看得見地追著林勢祥走，由於速度很慢，林勢祥倒也不會被抓到，但看著好友這副膜樣追著自己還是太可怕的。

「鄭宇元」撞倒桌椅，但又能準確地找到林勢祥的方向，一來二去，林勢祥快要瘋了，追著人的「鄭宇元」也差不多把所有的桌椅都撞了一遍。

「差不多了！」黃曼寧說，林勢祥連忙跑到教室角落的桌椅，那是他們方才玩筆仙的桌子。

陳生滅扯著阿華，把人塞到他跟黃曼寧之間，林勢祥只能怕得在黃曼寧旁邊抖，除了沒有玩遊戲的陳生滅以外，三個人都握住了筆，林勢祥快要哭出來了，看著張大嘴巴的好友緩緩靠近自己。

「現、現在是怎樣！」林勢祥幾乎尖叫。

咚咚咚，門口傳來聲音。四個人同時抬頭去看，竟然是「趴」在地上的「吳曉萱」，手背以很畸形的角度撐著，似乎有很多擦傷，看起來是爬著過來的。

阿華沒心情去注意「吳曉萱」因為爬行而撩起的群襬，幸虧高中的女孩子都會在裡面穿條運動褲，倒也不致於曝光。

「吳曉萱」張大了嘴巴，似乎想要大叫，但黃曼寧卻祂一步喊：「抓到鬼了！」

這句話好像有什麼魔力，「鄭宇元」停了下來，「吳曉萱」則慢慢地癱軟在地上，兩個人都像是被尖銳刺破的氣球，瞬間便沒了力氣。

阿華感覺手中的筆突然很燙，然後瞬間便冷卻，三個人都愣愣地放開手，黃曼寧連忙跑像癱軟在地的吳曉萱，輕輕地托起她的腦袋，小心翼翼地將另一張符咒塞進她的嘴裡，瞬間那張符咒便成了黑色的，吳曉萱咳了一聲又抽搐了一下。

林勢祥還在發愣，阿華鼓起勇氣搖了搖林勢祥旁的鄭宇元，順手把他眼睛上的符咒扯掉。「宇元！」

鄭宇元臉色慘白，但眼睛從上掉了下來，再由混濁轉為清澈，聲音乾巴巴的，慢慢地歪過脖子，阿華搭在他的肩膀，小心地施力，聳起的肩膀才慢慢地放下。

「……我……為什麼？」

林勢祥也連忙過來，扶著哪裡都不好的鄭宇元。

「我……的……手……好痛。」鄭宇元用乾澀的聲音說，阿華低頭一看，臉上的血色又褪去，因為鄭宇元的手還是以奇怪的姿勢反折，關節早已被磨破。

「宇——」

陳生滅一箭步走過來，一把抓住阿華的肩膀，將人往後拉，然後在阿華和林勢祥回過神之前，拿出懷裡的寶特瓶，把裡面的水毫不猶豫地倒在鄭宇元頭上。

鄭宇元開始抽搐，好像癲癇發作，翻著白眼抖了好幾下才慢慢緩下來。

「阿生！」阿華大叫。

「只是水而已。」

鄭宇元慢慢地張開眼睛，手也不再僵硬，變回原本的模樣，迷迷糊糊地說，「好累……」手抬起抬不起來，但臉色好了一些。

「……只是水？」

陳生滅把寶特瓶倒完之後便說，「你可以想成淨水或聖水。」

阿華把昏過去的鄭宇元放到地上，脫了制服外套蓋在好友身上，下一秒眼前一黑，掙扎了一番，他才將扔到他頭上的外套從頭上扯下，披著陳生滅的黑色夾克無辜地看著他。

「穿著。」陳生滅說，一邊用智慧型手機打電話。

「我……」

陳生滅沒有理他，電話大概一秒之後便被接通。他聽見陳生滅對著電話說，「沒事。都解決了。」

阿華毛都豎起來了，膝蓋想都知道是自己的哥哥。

「對，嗯。好。」陳生滅把手機遞到他面前，神情冷淡，對他恐懼發抖的模樣毫無動搖。

「我……」

陳生滅把手機塞到他手中，蹙眉道，「你自己的哥哥，自己解決。」說完便一副不管事的模樣。

阿華看著通話中的畫面，實在沒有膽掛哥哥的電話，更別說是他自己先無視哥哥的警告，算是自己找死。

將還留有餘溫的手機貼到耳邊，電話另一頭也很有耐心，誰也沒有先說話。阿華的腦袋因為害怕而一片混亂，最後在哥哥連呼吸聲都沒有發出的寂靜下硬著頭皮開口，「……哥哥。」

電話另一頭似乎在嘆氣，很深，過了幾秒鐘之後才說，『陳……阿華，』他差點失去理智而叫出弟弟的全名，『我以為你想氣死我。』聲音幽幽地，比方才的鬼都還要可怕。

阿華聽出了哥哥鬆了一口氣後緩慢升起的憤怒，連忙說，「我沒有。」

『嗯？』

這聲「嗯」真的跟威脅沒兩樣，阿華頭皮發麻，連忙軟下聲音，「我、我只是想跟朋友出去玩……」

『你知道你很容易碰到鬼嗎？』

「鬼、鬼……」阿華差點被嗆到。

「鬼」就像是現場所有人的罩門，這個詞甫一出口，所有人的視線都刷刷地看向他，嚇得阿華退了兩步，嘴型說著「抱歉」。

「他就是陳家最小的那個？」黃曼寧輕聲地問陳生滅。

陳生滅沒訝異黃曼寧無聲的靠近，好像早有發覺，默認了她的接近。他沒有像林勢祥想的那樣無視黃曼寧，相反地，陳生滅居然也壓低聲音，兩人狀似親密地交談著，沒有讓其他人聽清的意思。

「對。」他答。

黃曼寧訝異地抬起眼，飛快地打量了阿華才又道，「『那個』阿華？」

陳生滅點了點頭。

「跟他哥不像。」

正巧阿華放下手機，那傻愣愣的模樣看起來還真的不像他哥，似乎正被哥哥罵完，體無完膚，整層皮都被扒下。黃曼寧笑了一下，阿華有點困惑，她拍了拍陳生滅的肩膀，笑著離開，拿著手機似乎也要聯絡誰。

阿華一臉傻樣，等黃曼寧走遠之後才靠過來，表情微妙看起來好像很受傷，陳生滅瞥了他一眼。

「阿生……」阿華糾結了一下才問，「你什麼時候買智慧型手機的？」還是最新的！連他都沒有！

「昨天。」陳生滅答得冷靜。

阿華驚了一下又問，「為什麼？」

「方便聯絡。」

「聯絡誰？」

陳生滅轉過頭來正眼看他，神情竟然有點挑釁，旁邊偷看的黃曼寧一時也有點驚訝，因為那個總是面無表情，好像全世界都欠他的陳生滅竟然勾起了嘴角，雖然有點惡劣，但卻顯得更有人氣。

「你說呢？」

阿華委屈，有時候陳生滅會露出這樣的表情，並不是純粹的惡意，但總會令他委屈難受。他乾巴巴地說，「曼寧？」

陳生滅聳肩。

「你、你跟，你跟曼寧……」

黃曼寧聽到都已經扯到自己身上了，連忙笑著跳出來打圓場，「生滅太古版，昨天陳家的那位才買給他的。」

阿華更困惑了，「『那位』？」

黃曼寧閃爍的眼神，瞄向陳生滅，「他……」

陳生滅冷冷地說，「他什麼都不知道。」

阿華覺得自己好像被排擠，有點著急，「誰？哥哥？」

黃曼寧點頭，轉移話題，「結束了？」

阿華才想起來，把裸機還給陳生滅，無意識地摩挲著，好像有點戀戀不捨。他想起哥哥方才的話，此時的他像是一朵枯萎的花，慢吞吞地點了點頭，好像連葉子都黃了。

陳生滅一點也不好奇陳千秋會說什麼，反倒是黃曼寧忍不住問：「那位說了什麼？」

「咳。」阿華眼神游移，「要我趕快回家。」

陳生滅冷笑一聲，阿華自知理虧。其實哥哥的原話是「洗好脖子等我」，聲音不冷不熱，被憤怒燒過頭後反而更加嚇人。

黃曼寧不知道為什麼很好奇，在接收到阿華的眼神後才吐了吐舌：「因為那位總是板著臉恐，很嚇人，第一次看到他這麼慌張。」

阿華嘀咕，「他再怎麼慌張也還是很可怕。」他忽然意識到，連忙問，「你認識我哥哥？」

黃曼寧在笑，不可思議地看著阿華，話卻是對陳生滅說，「他真的什麼都不知道。」

阿華很無助，陳生滅大概覺得差不多了，什麼話也不講，只是簡單地說等等會有人來送所有人回去，包括慢慢甦醒的吳曉萱和鄭宇元。

原以為林勢祥已經被嚇得六神無主，誰知道他天生少根筋，恢復之後竟然還有點興奮。

「阿華，」他湊過去跟阿華咬耳朵，「你弟弟會抓鬼啊？」

阿華勉強笑道，「可能喔。」

「沒想到曼寧也會……」

黃曼寧是阿華沒想到的，另一個沒想到的是黃曼寧跟陳生滅竟然認識，還知道一些他不知道的，關於他們「家族企業」的事。

阿華還想多問，礙於林勢祥等人還在，他只能眼巴巴地看著陳生滅，倒是黃曼寧彷彿對阿華很感興趣。她悄聲地說，「晚點見。」

「什……」

話還沒說完，陳生滅已經抓住他的肩膀，他只能錯愕地目送黃曼寧背起吳曉萱離開教室。一群人在校側門等著，過了不久便一台黑色轎車突兀地出現，下來了幾個穿著西裝的人，黃曼寧帶著吳曉萱坐上車，車黑得低調，但上面的標誌卻高調得嚇人。

「他們家的人。」陳生滅簡單地說。

過不久又有兩輛車來，把林勢祥跟鄭宇元送上車之後，林勢祥搖下車窗，扒著他的手深情款款地道：「禮拜一一定要好好跟我說啊！」

陳生滅可能嫌離情過於依依，他直接推開林勢祥的手，將人往裡面一塞，車子疾駛而去。

正當他鬆了一口氣時，肩膀一緊，他也被陳生滅塞進最後一輛車。

剛上車阿華就發現駕駛是二伯請的人，正在迷惘時，陳生滅卻說，「去大伯那邊。」

阿華被搞得一愣一愣的，「不是要回家嗎？」

陳生滅看了他一眼，司機完全沒有多說，好像本來就知道地點一樣。他淡淡地重複，「先去大伯那。」

阿華的父母近年很忙碌，總是台灣美國兩地跑，這陣子都待在美國，家裡除了他們兄弟三人以外就只有偶爾會來幫忙的管家阿姨而已。

「可是哥哥……」

「是你哥要我們去的。」

阿華更吃驚了，「哥哥？他現在在大伯家？」他有點緊張地問，「為什麼哥哥會在大伯家？不對，這跟大伯還有二伯有什麼關——」

「到了就知道了。」

阿華被陳生滅的態度弄得很受傷，陳生滅卻只是閉目養神，似乎沒多做解釋的意思。陳生滅的手機發出了收到訊息的聲音，他飛快地瞥了眼。

阿華不死心地問：「哥哥買給你的？」

「對。」

「為什麼……只是為了聯絡曼寧？」

「為了聯絡她。也為了跟這邊聯絡。」

「曼寧她……」

「陳家跟黃家有點關係。」陳生滅又說，「到了你就知道。」

「哥哥也在啊……為什麼哥哥會在大伯家啊……」

「不是為了收拾你嗎？」

阿華的背抽了一下，已經可以想像哥哥冷下臉的模樣，那簡直是惡鬼在世，比什麼鬼故事都還要來得可怕。

「阿生。」阿華小聲地說，「你為什麼不告訴我你買新手機了？」

「你哥給的。」陳生滅糾正他。

他小聲地說，「那你也應該告訴我的。」

「……」

阿華憂傷地說，「說實話，我有點——」「傷心」都還沒說完，他已經被湊到臉上的螢幕嚇到了。

陳生滅拿出智慧型手機，把聯絡人點開之後給阿華看。上面寥寥可數的人之中除了有「Mandy」、備註寫著「那位」的「陳」，和大伯的名字加上先生以外，還有一個名字：阿華。

阿華看得很感動，「你應該加上哥哥。」陳生滅黑著臉把手機收回。阿華的心軟了下來，話也多了些，「為什麼現在都不叫我哥哥了呢？」

「我以前也沒叫過你哥哥。」

阿華說，「騙人。一定有。」

「沒有。」

「至少在小的時候！」

「沒有。」

司機瞥了一眼後照鏡，被兩人奇怪的對話迷惑了。

阿華垮下臉，「阿生，你好像長大了。」

「你也該長大了。」

「阿生，我是葛格。」

陳生滅冷冷地說，「別用那種口氣說話，我們都是高中生了。」

阿華還在努力，「至少要加個LINE吧？」

「我沒有LINE。」

「……」

他們徐徐地駛離學校，阿華盯著那棟廢墟的大樓，不知道是鬆了一口氣還是劫後餘生，月色下的大樓看起來比起恐怖更顯得神祕，破舊的布簾掛在頂樓，大概是某個聯考時期的榜單，暗紅看得阿華入迷。

眼睛冷不防地被捂住，陳生滅的手很熱，他的睫毛搔刮著弟弟的掌心。

「阿生……」

「別看。」陳生滅的聲音聽起來竟有點溫柔，「看久了會看到不該看的東西。」

阿華心想有差嗎？他又不是第一天能看見。但他仍舊乖巧地別過頭，陳生滅的手習慣性地揉了他的耳垂一下。

阿華沒看見在頂樓上對著他揮手的人影，那個人影很瘦很高，垂著腦袋、駝著背，枯瘦的手緩緩地晃著，不知道是在說「再見」還是「歡迎歸來」。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

大伯家位於很普通的公寓裡面，二伯勸過幾次要讓大伯搬到他新買的高級公寓，但大伯總是很堅持，說以他這樣的單身漢來說剛好。

電梯很是破舊，阿華原本提議走樓梯的，但陳生滅卻看了一眼樓梯，默默地把阿華拉進電梯。

「怎麼了？」阿華摸不著頭緒。

陳生滅只是反問，「你沒感覺到嗎？」

在電梯門闔上的瞬間，他似乎聽見了有腳步聲急急地往下走，一下一下都狠狠地砸在地上，幾乎是在電梯門關上的瞬間便出現在門外。

阿華正準備去按開門鍵，被眼明手快的陳生滅按住。

「我想說有人……」

「走樓梯下來的人為什麼還要搭電梯？」

阿華終於體會到其中的邏輯問題，臉色一白，「難、難道是……鬼……」

陳生滅放開他的手，點了點頭。

大伯住在第四層，二伯很忌諱這個禁忌，但大伯毫不在意，住得這幾年似乎也很快活，其他人也就不好多說什麼。

電梯門一打開，阿華才發現大伯家聚集了很多人，穿著黑色西裝，臉色凜然，白色襯衫裡面隱約都可以看見刺青，大概是二伯的人，最讓他頭皮發麻的是，他認出其中有幾個人是哥哥的人。

看見他們靠近，叫作阿維的人鬆了一口氣，對著陳生滅點了點頭後才喚，「阿華。」

「維哥。」

阿維年紀二十五上下，跟著哥哥作事好一陣子了，算是看著阿華和陳生滅長大的人。

「你真不聽你哥的話。」阿維打趣道。

阿華苦笑，「我錯了。我原本只是想跟朋友一起玩……」

阿維人很溫柔，是個鄰家大哥哥的存在。他安慰道，「注意安全，你哥擔心你跟擔心七歲小孩一樣。」說完便示意他們進去。

進門之後，阿華發現裡面不只有大伯二伯。

「……曼寧！」他脫口而出，是幾十分鐘前剛一起經歷過靈異事件的女同學。

黃曼寧對著他眨眼，好像在印證她的「晚點見」。她站在一位老奶奶身旁，那位老者看起來還算硬朗，眉宇之間充滿英氣，神色嚴肅，打量了他一下才說：「這位就是『那位』的弟弟？」

大伯已經有了幾根白頭髮，掛著圓框眼睛，模樣溫文儒雅，看起來就像是讀書人。他讓阿華過來，仔仔細細地看了他後才放下心來。他用溫潤的聲音回，「是的，夫人。」

阿華看著大伯白色的右眼，對比之下，左眼顯得很黑，他看不清那黑色的底，但卻不會害怕，只覺得安心。

「大伯。」

大伯與老者面對面，他拍拍阿華的手背沒有苛責的意思，與老者交換了眼神。阿華知道大伯是做關於民俗的研究，對風水也略有涉略，哥哥有時候會和他商量阿華身上奇怪的經驗，比如說因為看得到鬼，小時候還去大伯那收過幾次驚，他隱約地知道大伯似乎會一些很神奇的法術。

例如說抓鬼。他心想。

陳生滅也走過去，對著大伯微微欠身。

「老師。」

大伯點點頭，「辛苦你了，生滅。」

「不會。我應該的。」陳生滅畢恭畢敬，大伯摸了摸他的頭。

旁邊站著的二伯則皺著眉，「阿華——」

「別罵他了。」大伯打斷，「這是『必然』。」

「必然」初聽起來像是一種慰藉，但仔細一想，又覺得沉重。

二伯很敬重大伯，只能點點頭。二伯長得高大，穿著黑色的襯衫，手臂掛著白色的西裝外套，脖頸冒出龍首，眼角上有著可怕的傷疤。儘管二伯似乎跟「好人」扯不上什麼關係，在阿華的印象中，二伯不怎麼生氣，不言而威，但對小時候的阿華很溫柔，他或許也曾坐在二伯的肩膀上。

「千秋很擔心他。」二伯無奈地說。

大伯微微一笑，阿華這才發現哥哥居然不在。

「哥哥呢？」阿華說，「哥哥不是已經先到大伯家了嗎？」

二伯的表情很微妙，反倒是大伯開口了，「去接黃家的……少爺。」

阿華不明白，「少爺？」

黃曼寧笑著說，「我哥哥。」

「你有哥哥？」

「有啊。」黃曼寧大方地說，「身體不太好。」

他看見旁邊的黃家奶奶似乎在嘆氣，被黑色手套裹著的手顫抖地扶住了額頭，手卻彎也沒彎，看起來很僵硬。她說：「那孩子任性了。」

黃曼寧也有點尷尬，「哥哥不想來。」

阿華正想問為什麼，門外卻突然一陣騷動，回過頭的時候門已經被踹開了，罪魁禍首就是陳千秋——讓阿華驚訝的是陳千秋正抱著一個身形纖細、臉色慘白的青年，因為那病態的白，他一時無法分辨他究竟幾歲。

「這可是他大伯的家。」二伯陰狠地低喃。。

陳千秋臉色不是很好，看到阿華之後只是冷笑一聲，用嘴型說「你給我等著」便抱著懷中看起來病懨懨的男子走到老奶奶身邊，臉色不善但好歹輕手輕腳地將人放下，懷中的人卻在屁股接觸到椅子的瞬間，忽然勾住他的脖子。

「黃無。」陳千秋瞇起眼睛，想要去扯男子的手。

誰知道那個被稱作「黃無」的男人卻讓在場陷入一片死寂，因為他說：「我要坐在你腿上。」

「……」

「……」

「……」

陳千秋的臉色肉眼可及得變得又更差，黃無卻看起來無所謂那樣，帶著輕浮的笑容，摟著陳千秋的脖子等他做出決定。

黃曼寧顫抖著聲音說，「我、我哥就是這麼愛開玩笑……噗……失禮了……」

陳千秋看了他許久，冷笑一聲把人抱起放到自己腿上，就這麼似笑非笑地抱著黃無，坐在一臉想死的老夫人旁邊。站在旁邊的黃曼寧，表情變了變又變，非常有趣……那是忍住八卦的模樣。

黃無的頭髮很長，幾乎到肩膀，但不知道是不是病央子的關係，他看起來反而有另外一種美，一點也不會邋遢。他穿著領口很大、尺寸不合的白色長版上衣，下半身是米色的寬褲，腳則什麼也沒穿，好像打定主意就是要陳千秋抱著自己。裸足很纖細，突起的腳骨有著奇異的美。

他與陳千秋是幾乎相反的存在。陳千秋很高，肩膀很寬，腰腹很窄，肌肉雖不張揚但很經實，膚色偏黑，眉毛很濃，但很奇異地，不知道是不是跟在二伯身邊久了，沒這麼凜然的眉之下，竟是帶血的殘酷。

「被你寶貝弟弟看到你抱著一個男人，」黃無輕笑問，「感覺怎麼樣？」嘴角有點惡毒。

陳千秋抬眼看了阿華一眼，這一眼就差點讓阿華跪下來聽後發落。

「那你感覺怎麼樣？」陳千秋竟然還反機唇舌了，簡直不像是平時幹練的大哥，「被你妹妹看見窩在一個男人懷裡？」

黃曼寧在旁邊嗆到了，黃無一眼掃過去，她連忙低頭去看奶奶，奶奶則捂著臉，似乎不懂年輕人的玩法。

黃無哼了哼，窩在陳千秋懷裡，瞇起眼睛。「滿興奮的。」

「……」

「……」

「……」

大伯還算淡定，捧著掌心大的茶杯一點一點地啜著，甚至還替老奶奶倒了些，深怕老奶奶就這麼心臟病發去了。反倒是二伯有點不習慣，他的世界一直以來都是血汗交織的陽剛，兩個男人在他的認知內不該這麼親密。

「咳。」

陳千秋貼著黃無的耳邊說，「快點。」

黃無也沒再扯，對著阿華說，「過來。」

阿華還在遲疑，卻被大伯拍了拍背，他這才安心地過去。

「你、你好……唔。」

阿華的下巴被黃無捏住，瞬間的冰冷讓阿華吃驚，陳生滅冷著臉，似乎在堤防黃無幹什麼，手指深深地陷在阿華的肩膀。

「別擔心，陳家的老么。」阿華發現黃無的眼睛顏色居然開始變淡。「我不會吃掉他的……」他的聲音開始變得飄忽。

陳生滅的手鬆開了他的肩膀，阿華無法背過身，但他卻下意識地把手放到背後，手心張開又握住，陳生滅遲疑了一下，才輕輕地覆上。

「唔……挺有趣的。」黃無的聲音很模糊，阿華睜著眼睛，竟無法轉移目光，好像陷入那雙淡色的雙眸。黃無的聲音好像在笑，「有趣……跟我很投緣呢……」

這句話似乎戳倒陳千秋的痛處，他扣住黃無的力道加大，黃無發出了呻吟。

阿華往後退，黃無的瞳色又變回原來的樣子。

「怕什麼。」黃無居然有點喘，勾著嘴角說，「我活得好好的，你弟弟也不會死的。」詞意看起來像是安慰，聽起來卻像諷刺。話風一轉，聲音變得冰冷，「完整卻也不完整，這劫也是命，只有他一個人會死，兩個人才有生機。」

陳千秋臉色閃過什麼，阿華原本以為情商本來就不高的哥哥會發怒，但沒想到從不懂得安慰弟弟的少年成長為青年的哥哥，不僅沒有發怒，只是沉默了一下便放下黃無，動作因為急切而顯得粗魯但手腳很輕。黃無也未說什麼，揉了揉眼睛，黃曼寧已經繞過祖母過來，蹲下來小心翼翼地去按黃無的腿，黃無開始發熱流汗，看起來好像很疲倦。

「阿華。」哥哥向他走來，伸手就抓住他的肩膀，「你沒事吧？」

「沒事。」阿華不解，也有點緊張，「剛剛大伯也看過了……」

陳千秋轉頭看向大伯，後者點了點頭，「沒被什麼跟著，安心吧，千秋。」

陳千秋神情複雜地說，「你……你知道他是什麼意思嗎？」

阿華搖頭，「我不是很懂……」

陳千秋嘆了一口氣，「總之你……你比我想像中還容易撞鬼。」

「……我、我不喜歡鬼……」

陳千秋摸了摸他的頭，「我知道。我也不喜歡。」

阿華發現黃無的眼神掃了過來，陳千秋往後瞥了一眼，繼續對著阿華說，「總之他的意思是……你如果一個人，很容易被鬼上。」

「……」

陳千秋對著陳生滅招手，後者幾乎是悄無聲息地靠近。他比阿華年紀小，卻已經高過他，正往大哥的高度長。

「生滅，好好看著阿華。」

「是。」

阿華不習慣這種命令的方式，對他而言，陳生滅是他弟弟，陳千秋是他哥哥，他們理當也是兄弟。

陳千秋又說，「下學期你會轉到阿華的班級。可以嗎？」

「可以。」

「那好。」

「……啊？」

阿華被兩個人認真而又嚴肅的對話震懾了，後知後覺地知道這是要一年級的陳生滅再跳一級到自己的班，他慌張地說，「哥、哥哥，等一下！」因為思緒混亂，他竟然脫口而出撒嬌般的「葛格」，像是小孩子一樣。

陳千秋不知道為什麼很欣慰，陳生滅的神色卻閃了閃。

「不行！」他硬著頭皮說。

「阿華。」陳千秋皺眉。

「哥哥為什麼要隨便命令阿生？」

「他剛剛說好了。」

「……」

陳生滅沒什麼表情，阿華很沒有底，但還是硬著頭皮說：「阿生本來就跳級了，他會不適應的。」

「沒什麼好不適應的。」陳千秋皺眉。

「先不提課業，他的朋友——」

陳生滅卻打斷他，「我不在乎這些。」

「……」

他面無表情地說，「我本來就是為了救你才被收養的。」

阿華不可置信地看著陳生滅，腦袋一片混亂，出口便有些結巴，「什麼意思？救我？」

陳生滅點了點頭，大伯忽然叫他，他沒有多說便離開他和陳千秋，彎著腰，模樣乖巧地盯著大伯說話。

「……哥哥，這是什麼意思？」

陳千秋嘆了一口氣，「原本想晚點讓你知道的。」他說，「大伯跟二伯都沒有小孩，原本想讓我跟你跟著大伯二伯做事，大伯那是代代相傳，但我對二伯做的比較感興趣，體質也不符合大伯要求，所以原本想讓你跟著大伯。」

「大伯是……」

陳千秋還在思考該怎麼說，沒想到二伯卻插了進來，「說白了就是打鬼。」

大伯往這邊看了一眼，似乎也沒有反駁。阿華想起今天陳生滅的行為，那些他一點也不懂的符咒大概就是大伯教的。

「類似這樣的東西。」陳千秋說很含糊，「但你不適合。」

「我？為什麼？」阿華問，「我……我看得鬼。」

陳千秋好像被踩到尾巴的貓，毛都豎了起來，為了不嚇到弟弟，他吸了好幾口氣才把煩躁壓下去，盡量心平氣和地說，「總之你只要知道，你太容易吸鬼，大伯也說了，碰不得。」陳千秋又說，「剛剛他……那傢伙看過了，你比我想像中還要……還要危險。」

陳千秋說得空泛，但阿華的臉色卻越來越差。陳千秋耐著性子等阿華去消化，但後者卻在沉默許久之後問：「所以才找了阿生？」

陳千秋大概沒想到阿華醞釀這麼久就問了這個問題，他哽了一下才不解說，「對。」

「……儘管阿生是我們的弟弟？」

「……阿華、」

「哥，」阿華好像在隱忍什麼，「我現在好像不能跟你說話。」

「……」

「對不起，我先去冷靜一下。」

「等、」

阿華甩開陳千秋的手，這是他第一次這麼激烈地「反抗」兄長，甩開之後反而是阿華比較驚慌，好像他才是被甩開手的那個。

「我現在好像沒辦法跟哥好好說話，」阿華傷心地說，「對不起。」說完他便到旁邊冷靜，留下了幾乎要石化的陳千秋。

黃無在旁邊冷笑，「活該，死弟控。」

陳千秋回過神，扭曲著臉，咬牙切齒地回，「閉嘴，你也是個死妹控。」

這下換黃無顏面扭曲，「我才不是。」

黃曼寧回來的的時候就只看見神色不佳的陳千秋，還有不知道是氣還是怎樣，慘白臉上竟有著鮮紅的黃無，若不是那副病懨懨的模樣，看起來還能說頗有一分姿色。

黃曼寧一邊撩起黃無寬鬆的褲子，一邊將熱毛巾敷在他的膝蓋上。她輕輕地問，「會太熱嗎？」

黃無用鼻子哼了哼，瞥了頹廢地坐在地上的陳千秋。他忽然道，「把毛巾給他。」

「什、什麼？」

「給他。」

黃無的氣燄可以說是非常跋扈，揚著下巴，雙手環胸。黃曼寧不可置信地看著這麼命令的哥哥，也看了眼聞言後冷笑的陳千秋，一時拿不定主意。

「給我。」反倒是陳千秋先發言了。

黃曼寧遲疑地將熱毛巾遞過去，陳千秋倒是毫無心理障礙便接下了熱敷的工作。他甚至讓黃無踩在自己肩膀上，粗糙的指腹撫上那比少女還要細皮嫩肉的肌膚，將毛巾敷在他的膝蓋。

「哼，做得挺上手的嘛。」黃無說得很酸。

陳千秋這次倒是很平靜，「畢竟之前都是我在做。」

很識相地往後退的黃曼寧沒聽見這句話。陳千秋說得很輕，像是根羽毛搔刮在彼此的心臟上。他神色冷靜，反而是黃無神情扭曲，然後又笑了笑，看起來有怨有恨有悲。

「那就好好幹。」

陳千秋握住黃無的腳掌，面不改色地用自己粗糙的雙手去溫暖黃無冰冷的腳，這舉動那叫一個溫馨感人——如果沒聽見陳千秋那平淡下一句。

「你還能在享受幾年呢？」語帶譏諷。

「哼。」

陳千秋因為黃無身上淡淡的中藥味打了一個噴涕，這個味道他已經聞了二十多年，甚至到了很熟悉的地步。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

阿華是真的很傷心，對陳生滅很內疚，但他依然是那個敬愛哥哥的好弟弟。苦著臉接受哥哥親自接送，陳千秋才從死氣沈沈恢復了些。

「阿生也一起。」

陳千秋的笑容好歹是繃住了，「當然。」

陳生滅生無可戀地被阿華牽著手帶上車，飛快地瞥了眼靠在駕駛座外的陳千秋，眼神在說：你們兄弟的事不要扯到我身上。陳千秋沒有和陳生滅鬥嘴的力氣，揮了揮手趕兩人上車。

臨走前黃家的老奶奶不知道是氣的還是氣也氣不起來，對著陳千秋說，「你大可不要跟我家孫子這麼鬧。」

陳千秋說，「那也要你家『那位』別這麼任性。」

遠遠地俯在妹妹身上的黃無冷笑道，「我已經不是『那位』了。」他說，「現在是這傢伙。」

黃曼寧嘀咕，「居然說自己的寶貝妹妹是『這個傢伙』……」

陳千秋掐熄手上的菸，看著被黃曼寧毫無壓力揹過去的黃無，那張臉稍微有那麼點氣色，但還是一副虛弱的樣子。

「先走了。」陳千秋把菸頭一扔便往車裡鑽，看得車外的人一驚。畢竟也跟著二伯做事好幾年了，他們從來沒看過陳千秋擔任司機的時候。

黃無故意用在場所有人都能聽見的聲音說，「下次來車震吧。」聲音細軟又刻意，對著陳千秋曖昧地笑，不懷好意。

「下次吧。」說完陳千秋便毫不留戀地掉頭便走，頗有一種美人在懷臨危不亂的感覺。

門外穿著西裝，看起來兇狠模樣的男人們都僵住了臉，八卦在臉上，內心卻要克制，每個人都閃爍著眼神，似乎都在說：那個陳總！二伯更是在門邊黑了半張臉，咬牙低聲道，「黃家那小子……」

大伯倒是淡定，但說出來的話卻讓在場的氣氛更為微妙。

「兒孫自有兒孫福，現在同婚不是也過了嗎？別這麼古版了。」

黃家老奶奶平時還算硬朗，但現在的臉色讓黃曼寧考慮著要不要放下一臉爽快的哥哥，先去揹只要眼睛一翻就要暈過去的奶奶。

阿華也跟黃曼寧道別，儘管下禮拜還會見面，但一同經歷過恐怖的撞鬼事件後，他莫名的興起了革命情感，兩天的週末就像是Jump休刊，值得鄭重地道別。他同時也好奇地問：「所以你是為了抓鬼才來的嗎？」

「一半是有人委託。」黃曼寧笑說，「一半是因為曉萱很心動，我怕她會出事。」

阿華點了點頭，「她一定很安心。」

黃曼寧眨眨眼，「就跟你對生滅一樣嗎？」

阿華愣了愣，覺得黃曼寧的表情有點曖昧，不知道是不是錯覺。他回答：「對。」

車上很安靜，阿華是第一個打破僵局的人。

「剛剛曼寧的哥哥做了什麼？」

「確認了一下你的體質。」

阿華遲疑，「他的眼睛……」

「能看到你也看不到的東西。」陳千秋轉動方向盤，「大伯因為眼睛已經……所以現在那傢伙是看得最清楚的人。」

阿華聽不懂，但也學會了不要多問，只是點頭。他又問，「那位奶奶……」

「黃家現在的當家。」陳千秋聳肩，「我們借了人家的『東西』，」他咬字很輕浮，「總要讓主人在場。」

阿華的印象中，哥哥一直是溫柔嚴謹的人，他第一次看見哥哥有這麼多情緒，其中還包括惡劣的不耐的，倒是有點新奇。

阿華去瞅看著窗外的陳生滅，小心翼翼地說，「阿生……一直知道嗎？」

陳生滅轉過頭。

「就……你跟曼寧……」

「近幾年。」

時間上說得含糊，但單位是「年」，阿華很吃驚。「為什麼？」

「我跟著大伯學。」陳生滅說，「她是現在黃家的『那位』。」

「『那位』是什麼？」

「繼承『家族企業』的下一個當家。」

「曼寧？」

陳生滅點頭。阿華想起自己的哥哥似乎被稱為「那位」，他道，「哥哥也是嗎？」

「對。」陳千秋看了眼後照鏡。

「以什麼基準？」

陳千秋答，「靈力。承受力。」

「承受什麼？」

「各式各樣，你以後就會知道了。」

阿華被這樣的理由打發很多次了，倒也不耍脾氣。他又問，「哥哥靈力很強嗎？」

陳千秋想了一下，才挑了自認中立的詞，「強。」

「即使看不到鬼？」

陳千秋幾乎要被氣笑了，他看不到、最多只能感受到，但氣場很強，再加上近幾年跟著二伯做事，他反而鬼神不怕。

陳千秋喃喃著，「我們兩家終究是要走不同的路。」

阿華問陳生滅，「阿生跟著大伯是因為我嗎？」

陳生滅沒想到話題會回到這裡，看了駕駛座面全身緊繃的陳千秋，過了幾秒才點了點頭。

阿華神情落寞，陳生滅也不知道哪裡來的情緒。一直以來他都知道自己缺少了某個「東西」，難得的情緒波動讓他脫口而出：「對，全都因為你。」腦子很亂，他竟然有了「惡劣」的渴望，表情冷靜，說的話卻精巧地讓阿華心口一疼。

阿華眼巴巴地看著陳生滅，或許是內疚讓他的姿態很低，眼神由下而上小心翼翼地瞅著。

陳生滅不能理解這樣的感情，忽然覺得很熱，一種難以言喻的情感讓他繼續道：「想要補償我？」口氣有點輕佻。若黃曼寧在場，肯定會更為驚嚇。

阿華遲疑了一下，「想……」聲音很軟。

陳生滅去掐阿華的臉頰，手指放在阿華的嘴角，車子像是打滑一樣劇烈地轉彎，阿華身子一歪，嘴唇去蹭手指，兩個人都嚇了一跳。

陳生滅飛快地放開手，然後往阿華額頭狠狠一彈。

「痛！」

哥哥去瞪後照鏡，只看見含淚摸著額頭的阿華。

「這樣就原諒你。」陳生滅含糊地說。

「這、這樣就好了嗎？」阿華問。

那種難以明狀的情緒又讓陳生滅渾身燥熱。他改口：「我考慮一下。」

前面哥哥很是絕望。

＃

日子平平淡淡地過，二下的時候陳生滅便按照計畫地被安排到了阿華的班級。對此安排阿華很是不安，但陳生滅卻毫無反應，阿華拉著他去親近其他人效果也有限，反倒是黃曼寧身為一個熟人、又是班級的中心之一，幫助陳生滅融入班級的效果更好。

很快的，畢業旅行就來了。

阿華這才知道為什麼要將陳生滅緊密地安排在自己身邊——畢業旅行以他的體質來說不遇到鬼才奇怪。

分組的時候陳生滅已經被默認為與阿華形影不離，附帶鄭宇元和林勢祥，倒是黃曼寧的主動加入讓少年少女的平衡被打破，連帶著吳曉萱也跟來了，六人小組剛好符合要求。這意味著他們在整個畢業旅行都要一起行動，晚上睡覺則另有分組。

期中考過後，三天兩夜的畢業旅行來了。阿華後來還是拿到了陳生滅的手機電話和LINE，不算是軟磨硬泡，只是笨拙地喊他「弟弟」、說他是「可愛的阿生」。

趁著坐上遊覽車的時候，黃曼寧悄悄地湊了過來，「你要小心一點。」

阿華一聽便緊張了起來。「為什麼？」

黃曼寧俏皮地眨了眨眼，「因為畢業旅行很常出現鬼故事。」

阿華：「……」

陳生滅不知道什麼時候站在後面，似乎正在考慮什麼，黃曼寧扔下句「叫生滅保護你吧」便回到座位上。

身為「被保護者」的阿華無言又羞愧難耐，好像自己成了什麼都幹不了只會找事的廢物。陳生滅倒沒什麼意見，爽快地坐在阿華身邊。

遊覽車上一片混亂，導師喊得聲嘶力竭，導遊則在旁邊待機。

「發生了什麼事嗎？」阿華好奇地問。

「好像是有誰沒有到。」坐在阿華後面的林勢祥一邊啃著蝦味先一邊道。

「啊、給我一根。」坐在林勢祥旁邊的鄭宇元含著洋芋片道。

「好喔。」

阿華心想，林勢祥心臟也真大顆，見識過鄭宇元被鬼上身之後，竟然還能恢復如常。

陳生滅坐在走道，有點心不在焉地滑著手機，似乎完全屏棄了Zokia 4444，正認認真真地使用高科技下的產物，而且運用自如，一點也看不出來是剛結束智障型手機的少年。

「你在看什麼？」

陳生滅手指一按，螢幕便成了解鎖畫面，上面是默認的圖案，一點秘密都窺不得。

「……」

陳生滅把他的頭推開一些道：「沒什麼。」

阿華見陳生滅都說得這麼明了，他只能傷心地點點頭，衡量了一下這位弟弟的脾氣後便沒有再繼續追問。

吵鬧聲趨緩，阿華探出頭，看見年輕的導師帶著一個不矮但看起來很瘦弱的少年上車，他慢拍地說，「是那個……轉班的。」

腦筋一時之間還無法轉出那個人的名字，只聽見陳生滅低聲地吐出三個字「許利良」。

「對！」阿華回過神，正巧看見陳生滅若有所思地盯著許利良。

許利良轉班的理由正常多了，這個時期通常會有很多二三類組的轉到一類組，許利良就是其中一個。阿華不知道哥哥用了什麼方法，陳生滅勉強拿掉了「天才」的稱號，以一個積極努力的形象從一年級轉進來，再加上阿華和黃曼寧的關係，他被動地融入班級。與之相反，許利良害羞沉默、內斂寡言，轉進來已經有幾個月了，但他卻依然沒什麼朋友，就連遲到也是導師發現的。

陳生滅忽然問，「他跟誰一組？」

阿華對陳生滅突然的發問感到奇怪，看了陳生滅好幾眼才回了幾個名字，然後補充，「應該只是因為那組……人不多。」他說得很委婉，直接點來說，那個組人最少，所以被塞了一個所有人都不太熟的許利良。

令阿華意外的是，陳生滅竟然問，「規定是幾個人？」

「六到七。」阿華回，忽然意識到陳生滅想要幹什麼。

「加他一個吧。」陳生滅說。結尾是「吧」，卻有種命令的感覺，從頭到尾他都盯著許利良看，好像深怕一眨眼就要把人弄丟一樣。

阿華結巴，他本就對陳生滅的要求沒什麼抵抗力，只能擠出幾個字，「呃我……我OK——」

話還沒說完，陳生滅竟然已經舉手了，老師正好領著人走過來，大概是想將許利良安排在後面的位置。

「他和我們。」

老師張大了嘴巴，這話過於簡潔，阿華連忙補充，「老師，請問，他能和我們一組嗎？」

聞言，前後總計四位的組員都一齊看向他，阿華也知道這決定做得武斷，只得弱弱地補上，「如果太突然，我們可以之後再討論……」

導師大概也不想要成為最後一車出發的人，點了點頭，將人安排到後面沒人的二人座後便往車頭前進，導遊此時已經拿起麥克風活絡氣氛。

「……阿華？」

阿華硬著頭皮對著坐在他們旁面的林勢祥和鄭宇元說，「抱歉，」他說，「我只是覺得他……他可能跟原本的組不熟……」

林勢祥吐嘈，「不對，他跟我們也不熟吧？」

鄭宇元鬆開眉頭，「我們再討論吧。」

黃曼寧倒是爽快，「我沒差。多一個人而已，無所謂。」

吳曉萱還是這麼安靜，跟著黃曼寧點頭。

這件事就這麼擱下了。阿華張了張嘴，陳生滅反倒先說話，「抱歉。」

阿華哪裡要陳生滅道歉，忙說，「沒事。但……為什麼？」

陳生滅難得語塞，仔仔細細地看著阿華，嘴巴開開闔闔最後只是說，「沒什麼。」

「……」

遊覽車一路往南駛，中途停在一個休息站。這個休息站很大，各種琳琅滿目的禮品和熱食應有盡有。

阿華不怎麼尿急，但打算下車活絡筋骨。

「阿生，你要去廁所嗎？」

黃曼寧跟吳曉萱早就兩兩結伴去廁所了，車上的人寥寥無幾，就算不去小解，也一定會去逛一逛。

「你去我自然得去。」陳生滅的意思很簡單，為了阿華的人生安全，阿華去哪他自然得跟上，但聽在別人耳裡就非常微妙了。

「……勢祥，你熱狗掉在地上了。」

「啊、嗯，好……咦……」

阿華懶得跟他解釋，點了點頭便跟陳生滅一起下車。雖說是平日，但幾輛遊覽車一起，人潮倒也多，陳生滅瞥了眼車內，許利良正閉目眼神沒有下車。

「我只是想走走，你呢？」阿華問。

「廁所。」

阿華點頭，手腕卻被扣住，踉踉蹌蹌地被往廁所扯，阿華頭皮一麻，臉皮薄得竟紅了，忙說，「你去就好！」

「你和我一起。」

「我在外面等你！」阿華說，「這裡人多，不怕碰到什麼事。」

陳生滅盯著他。

「……你去上個廁所也不需要多久吧……還是……」

陳生滅雖然早熟，但也是一個青春期的少年，臉色一歪，捏了他的臉頰一下，報復性質，痛得陳生滅眼淚都冒出來了。

「在這邊等我。不要亂跑。」說完，人有三急的陳生滅便往廁所走。男廁與女廁相比人少了些，阿華心想應該不會花太久時間。

阿華鬆了一口氣，臉還有點熱，靠在廁所旁的牆，旁邊是洗手台，前方有一面鏡子，不少少男少女都緊盯著鏡子，將自己方才睡著壓壞的瀏海整理整理。

忽然，他覺得視線裡好像有什麼格格不入的。休息站的周圍都是樹木，像是被一整片森林包圍，每個人都帶著笑或者是剛睡醒的疲軟，偶爾因為談笑而動著軀幹，唯獨一個人背對著，一動不動。

距離的關係阿華看不清楚，襯衫被一絲不苟地紮進西裝褲，雙手不知道為什麼放在腹部前。阿華一開始以為是哪個等不及的人在樹邊小解，但他一動不動，褲子也完好。

似乎是感受到他的視線，那個人忽然開始抖動，不只有肩膀，是「整個人」，頭也亂晃著。

「咦！」

阿華下意識地退一步，這才發現撞鬼了，周遭的人都沒有反應。

劇烈地抖動了好一陣子，那個人的頭居然開始扭動，一點一點地往後轉，身體卻保持不變。

一點一點地、一點一點地，往後轉。

一直倒轉了一百八十度，身體依然面向前方。

空洞的眼窟裡沒有任何東西，鼻子已經歪了，鼻下面甚至沒有「嘴唇」這種東西，只能看見裸露的牙齒。

阿華摀著嘴巴，卻挪不開目光，只能逼自己不要尖叫。

那個人的肩膀又聳起來了，手還是放在腹部前，頭左右扭動，好像就要這樣把已經轉了一圈的腦袋徹底扭下來一樣。

正當阿華已經快站不住的時候，那顆腦袋忽然停了下來，就好像放棄這個念頭一樣，此時整個「人」已經扭成了非人類的樣子。

下一秒，那個以一個奇怪的幅度起伏，阿華差點吐出來，因為那個「人」的腳背忽然翻了一圈，以腳背著地的方式緩慢前進。腦袋一邊晃一邊露出笑容，裸露的黑色牙齒一開一闔，好像在說「後會有期」。

「——陳——阿華！」

阿華的肩膀被抓著，空氣好像被劃破一樣，他還沒發現方才的「世界」似乎陷於寂靜，只有他和那個往森林深處移動的「人」互視，他牙關打顫，像是溺斃的人抓著陳生滅的衣領。

「生、生生……」阿華劇烈地顫抖，抓著陳生滅的衣襬，甚至沒有意識到他叫了陳生滅的小名，眼淚跟鼻涕一直流，嘴角還沾著嘔吐物。

「噓。沒事。」陳生滅低聲地說，掐住阿華的下顎，「舌頭伸出來。」

阿華幾乎無法定睛，但還是下意識地聽從，像是什麼小動物般伸出了舌，掛著眼淚的模樣看起來有多可憐就有多可憐。

腦袋似乎停止了運作，阿華有種魂魄都飛走的感覺，但在嚐到血腥味之後，他的腦袋像是被重重拍打，腦殼都痛了起來，頭頂發麻，什麼話都還沒說出來已經「哇」的一聲吐在陳生滅的身上。

一下一下，好像要把五臟六腑吐出來一樣。

「嘔……嗚……嘔嘔……生……嘔……」

陳生滅只是抱著失去力氣的阿華，絲毫沒有嫌棄地揉著他的背，任由他一下一下地吐，直到只剩膽汁。

他含著眼淚抬起眼皮，幾乎快要睜不開，隱約好像看見陳生滅的手指冒著血花。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

阿華被送回了遊覽車，陳生滅根本不想離開他，卻被趕來的黃曼寧阻止。

「我會看著他。」黃曼寧的神情難得嚴肅，然後又指了指滿是嘔吐物的制服，「你去處理一下，買件衣服。」

陳生滅遲疑了一會，黃曼寧已經跑回了遊覽車。他只能寒著臉，無視周遭的驚恐，帶著嘔吐物去商場，迅速拿了件觀光客取向的T-shirt去結帳，也沒等找零便又往廁所跑。

他煩躁地推開擋住他去路的人，鑽進隔間廁所，不理會揶揄的「男人還要進廁所換衣服啊」。將門鎖好之後，他便略微粗暴地把身上的制服襯衫脫下，扭扣甚至掉了幾顆。他年紀不大，但身高卻已經可以看見同儕的頭頂，身材精實、幾乎沒有一絲贅肉。稚氣與成熟並存，唯一美中不足的便是膚色過於白皙。

陳生滅一轉身，背後卻出現了違反校規、就連大多數成人都不會有的刺青，圖騰蔓延，張狂地霸佔整個背部。

那是一張帶著凶惡的眉宇與撩牙的面，此等鬼神竟將掌心闔在胸前，腦袋旁邊還有兩張臉，同樣青面撩牙。身旁則是四隻手，一手拿箭、一手拿弓朝下，像是最好鬥的鬼神；一手卻拈著佛珠、另一隻拈著蓮花朝上，像是慈悲的佛會出現的姿態。

陳生滅已經不覺得痛了。他眼神閃爍，弓著背，手指插在髮中。想著阿華、想著自己，想著自己所缺失的。

他一直在尋找。

阿華睜開眼的時候，黃曼寧便遞出吸管，讓吐得淒慘的阿華補充補充水份，他此時就像是一條快要脫水而亡的魚，好不容易因為吸管連接的礦泉水而活了過來。

「……呼、呼……謝、謝謝……」

黃曼寧眨了眨眼，「不客氣。」她放低聲音，「遇到了？」

阿華虛弱地點頭，黃曼寧悄悄地在他手中塞了一個紅色的袋子，上面只有寫一個字「黃」。她說，「雖然以你的體質來說沒什麼用，但帶著吧。」

「謝謝……」

他正想伸手去碰，但冷不防地被燙了一下。這種感覺跟火不同，比火還要更加銳利，彷彿可以藉此劃破他的手指，扯下他的手臂那樣，狠毒而且熾熱。

「啊！」

紅色的護身符被打落在地，阿華的嘴唇都被咬破了，手指竟因此而痙攣，甚至渾身抽搐。

黃曼寧也嚇壞了，「阿華——」

「他不能戴這個。」

是飛奔上遊覽車的陳生滅。

他穿著黑色T-shirt，上面還有著粉紅色的無嘴貓，臉色不佳。他撿起彷彿是火、意外被打落的紅色護身符。還給黃曼寧的時候，陳生滅低聲地說，「他連這個都不能戴。」

黃曼寧吃驚，看了阿華好幾眼，「跟我哥有點像……但他是天生的？」

陳生滅「嗯」了一聲，皺起了眉，不管後面的林勢祥將椅子放倒，伸手碰了碰阿華的臉和脖子。

「生生……」阿華含糊地喚。

「噗。」

不理會黃曼寧憋不住的笑，他靠近阿華耳邊，輕聲地說，「睡吧，」聲音幾乎含在舌尖，好像捨不得似地，「哥哥。」

阿華想要睜開眼睛，但世界卻越來越晃，他好像被拖入了深沉而又安靜的黑水裡，摸不清頭跟腳的位置，意識被飛快地奪去，陷入了熟睡。

＃

再睜開眼睛的時候，他們已經抵達了飯店。陳生滅原本想無視他的意願揹他下車，但儘管自尊不值幾個錢但還是挺重要的，阿華在堅決抗議之後，陳生滅好說歹說才改扶著他下車，林勢祥等人想來接手也會被他的眼神逼退。

黃曼寧輕笑道，「讓他扶吧，一副要咬人的樣子。」

陳生滅翻了一個白眼。

一一領了房卡後，陳生滅看了眼電梯，「嘖」的聲音很輕，阿華半睜著眼睛，手環過陳生滅的肩膀，他勾了勾，陳生滅便將頭低下，他虛弱地問，「哪裡不對嗎？」

「不知道。」陳生滅也壓低聲音，「總覺得哪裡怪怪的。」

「電梯？」阿華問。

陳生滅還來不及回答，電梯「叮」的一聲，門打開，比飯店內更冷的風吹過來，讓阿華起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩，腦袋更糊塗了，眼皮重得快要睜不開。

「呃，生、生滅。」

陳生滅轉過頭，看見略微窘迫的林勢祥，後者好像一整路上沒有停止進食。林勢祥拿著紅極一時的O美黑糖珍珠冰棒，舔著嘴唇，在和陳生滅還有些距離的地方停下，好像這便是他絞盡腦汁悟出的最佳距離——遠遠的、生疏的。

陳生滅看了眼搭在自己肩上的阿華，「什麼事？」

他已經盡量讓自己慈眉善目，但林勢祥的臉色還是很僵硬。他又開始覺得煩躁，好像靈魂的深處又騷動了起來，破碎之處隱隱發疼。

「你要不要和阿華先上去？」林勢祥指了指電梯，「老師好像還要在宣布什麼事情，但我看阿華好像已經快掛……快不行了，」他咳了一聲，被陳生滅的眼神嚇到，「等等我再LINE你們老師宣布的事。」

陳生滅猶豫了一下點點頭，扔下了「謝謝」兩個匆促的音節，他拖了阿華一下，後者又睜開眼睛了，咕噥著什麼，他想要把人抱起來，卻被阿華阻止。

「不要……」

陳生滅擰起眉頭，「為什麼？」

阿華理直氣壯，「太丟臉了。」

陳生滅不能理解，只能道，「你已經走不動了。」

「我沒有……」

「……」

妥協之下，陳生滅只能把人揹起來，神色如常，看起來並不吃力。林勢祥已經走遠了，但他仍舊看見阿華臉上的紅潤，可能是累的，可能是害羞，但他想應該是羞恥居多。

有這樣的弟弟也不輕鬆啊……他想著，然後被老師的話拉回注意力。

老師的聲音慢慢地遠去：「不要在飯店裡搗蛋……」

電梯叮的一聲又關了起來。

陳生滅低頭將阿華的手放到自己肩膀上，拖著阿華的屁股，小心地讓人靠在自己背上，時不時還要擔心阿華會不會頭一歪就滑下去，病是沒病傻，反而是摔傻了。

「……我沒事……」阿華含糊地說。

「……」

阿華咳了一下，「你按電梯了嗎？」

陳生滅正想抬頭，「還沒」都還未出口，電梯已經抖了一下，然後緩緩上升。

「……」

「或許是樓上有人按電梯。」

「……」

奇怪的是，電梯從一樓動了一下便停了下來，並沒有往上升，阿華覺得背後的冷意都染濕了制服襯衫，雙腿竟不自覺地打顫。

「沒事。」陳生滅低聲地說，揹著他退了一步，確保兩人距離可能的危險在最遠。那面電梯門是現在唯一的危險來源，他們等同被困在一個被動的位置，除了等待別無他法。

「叮」，電梯開門。

阿華直覺這不是真正的飯店，因為眼前的長廊和現在乾淨現代化的感覺差很多。此時的長廊雖不致於陰森，但光源不如現代，又長又深的長廊被密集的房間門簇擁著，好像是某個怪物的內部。

扣扣、扣扣。

「生、生生，」阿華沒注意到自己又脫口而出陳生滅的小名，「你聽見了嗎……」

「別管它。」陳生滅說，死死地盯著長廊的深處。

這家飯店很大，歷史悠久，據說從日治時期就有了。長廊是真的長，正對著電梯的方向還有一間房間，簇擁的房間之密集，竟也像魚類的齒。

「叮，」電梯關門。

「要按嗎？」阿華壓抑著劇烈的顫抖問。

「先不要。」

阿華掙扎了一下，陳生滅把他放了下來，阿華搖搖晃晃，勉強在陳生滅扣住他的腰時，倚靠著弟弟站好，臉色已經慘白如紙，但做好了隨時都要拔腿逃跑的準備。

「是為了別讓『祂們』知道……」我們住的樓層。阿華的話沒說完。

陳生滅點頭，電梯這次竟真的緩緩開始上升。

二樓。電梯開門。

扣扣、扣扣扣。又是熟悉的敲門聲。

只是這次近了點。

「那裡，是不是有人……」

「有。」陳生滅捏緊他的手，大大的掌心裹著，「但不是人。」

阿華欲哭無淚，心想我知道啦。

很快的，電梯關門。

電梯繼續上升，電梯內的空氣好像凝結了一樣，阿華覺得連呼吸都困難了些，燈光閃了一下，「叮」，電梯開門。

三樓到了。

扣扣、扣扣扣、扣扣扣扣扣扣。這次兩旁的房間門都傳來敲門聲。

敲門的聲音變得急促，阿華倒抽一口氣，他來不及捂住嘴巴，看見走廊深處有個人也正在敲門。在他抽氣的同時，那個人忽然轉過來面向電梯，好像終於在這個時候發現了他們。

磅磅磅、磅磅磅磅磅磅、磅磅磅磅磅磅磅磅磅！

「咦！」

敲脆的敲門聲忽然被另一個劇烈的拍打聲取代，那激烈得好像是要破門而出，與此同時，長廊的人九十度轉過腦袋，身體依然面向著他敲的門，阿華一瞬間想到在休息站看到的男人，而這個男人只是瞪大著眼睛，遠遠地看，身體好像埋在黑暗中那樣模糊不清，只有那張白得詭異的臉清晰無比。

男人忽然也扭過身子，當正面朝向電梯時，抬起腿便向這裡跑來。

「嘖！」陳生滅飛快地靠近電梯按鈕，修長的手指帶著汗水啪啪地猛按關門鍵，但電梯卻像是壞掉一樣，冰冷的女聲只是重複著「電梯關門、電梯關門」。

「電梯關門。電梯關門。電梯——關門。電——梯關門。」

「……他來了！」

男人的身形越來越清楚，越跑越近。

「電——*@&#$^&*@門。電梯——關——@**!#^&*!^#門！」女聲忽然變得高亢，「電梯關門！電——」好像夾雜著尖叫，逼得阿華捂住耳朵，「——關門——」

關門。

關門。

關門。

電梯關門。

阿華一把拉著毫無防備的陳生滅，身形相較矮小的他，以極為可笑的姿勢把陳生滅護在自己身後，但看起來只是把人逼到牆角。

「陳——阿華！」陳生滅差點又喊出他的本名，臉非常扭曲。

答答答答、答答答答。

男人的腳步聲越來越近，當電梯終於緩緩關上時，男人就只差一步便能勾到電梯門，只要碰到了，機械女聲歪邪的「電梯關門」便會停止，安全設計的電梯門便會再次打開。

一片寂靜。

阿華連自己的呼吸聲都能聽見，貼在自己背後的呼吸聲也萬分粗重。腰上好像被什麼滑過，陳生滅輕輕地捏住他的手腕，將人拉起，兩個人戰戰兢兢地並排，電梯的燈光又閃了一下，但女聲卻不再響起，電梯也不再上升。

咖啦。

「什麼聲——」

阿華還沒說完。

磅磅磅、磅磅磅磅磅磅、磅磅磅磅磅磅磅磅——啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！

好像是有誰在外面瘋狂地敲打電梯門，電梯門甚至因此晃動著。

陳生滅的神經還繃緊著，抓著阿華退了又退，阿華又想把人困在角落，自己想要擋在前面卻被陳生滅抓回來，兩個人無聲地用眼神較量，幾乎要扭打在一起。

——你是弟弟，你去後面！

——閉嘴安靜到後面待著！

兩個人拉拉扯扯，電梯忽然晃動一下。

阿華差點尖叫，因為電梯似乎往下動了，像是繩索承受不住方才的拍打，下一秒便能自由落體一樣。

「陳生——」阿華急了，差點叫出他的全名。

叮！

電梯居然緩緩上升了。

阿華愣住，手臂又冒起了雞皮疙瘩。

「電梯上樓。」

陳生滅捏著阿華手腕的力道加大，兩個人掌心都是汗，但誰也不退讓，陳生滅只能將人壓進自己懷裡，阿華也不甘示弱地抓住陳生滅的腰，好像一有什麼出現，他便能先去送死，誰也不讓誰。

兩個人都盯著電梯門。

此時盡責的機械女聲開口了，聽起來竟像在笑，令人毛骨悚然。

「四樓到了。電梯開門。」

緩緩地，電梯門打開了，先是一個縫隙，看見一雙腿、腰、上半身，緊緊地，貼在電梯門上，好像只要門開得足夠大，他便會馬上鑽進來一樣。

一點一點、一點一點，電梯門在他們無法控制的情況下打開。

阿華的手一緊，在看清那人的臉之後大叫。

「許、許利良！」

許利良正緊張地抓著胸口，整個人瑟瑟發抖，看起來好像就要暈厥似地。在阿華脫口而出他的名字時，他放聲大叫，抱著頭蹲了下來，嘴裡念念有詞。

「嗡嘛呢叭咩吽、嗡嘛呢叭咩吽……嗡嘛呢叭咩吽……」

陳生滅臉色沉了下去，把阿華往後一塞，邁出步伐，飛快地把蹲在地上的許利良拉近來，動作有些粗魯，許利良幾乎是摔進去的，他按下關門鍵，這次電梯很聽話，門緩緩地闔上。

答答答、答答答，隱約還是能聽見腳步聲，從電梯旁的樓梯傳來，在關門的瞬間似乎正好抵達電梯。

門關上之後，許利良還趴在地上，死死地閉著眼睛，雙手合十。合掌，對天祈求，對鬼神膜拜。

阿華還心有餘悸，雙腿一軟，勉強撐住自己。陳生滅則走過去，出乎阿華意料，非常粗魯地拉起許利良，神色一暗，嚇得許利良差點又要放聲大叫。

阿華有點不解，是陳昇滅主動要許利良加入的，為什麼臉色卻這麼差？厭惡？也不是，反倒像是複雜的……

「幾樓？」他問。

「咦、咦……」許利良連忙站穩，抹了抹鼻涕說，「十、十樓……」說完自己也不好意思。

叮。電梯上樓。

電梯終於正常地上升，途中沒有停留。阿華鬆了一口氣，卻在抬頭看見「三」的下一層樓是「五」之後僵住了。台灣有各式各樣的忌諱，「四」這個數字自然是其中一個，但方才電梯的提示聲音卻是「四樓到了」。

叮。

「十樓到了。電梯開門。」

許利良探頭看了一下，萬幸，長廊恢復正常，照明設備一如大廳那樣先進，不再是那讓人感到壓抑的暗幽，也沒有不停敲門的奇怪的男人。

鬆了一口氣，許利良邁出電梯，阿華在恍神之中也被陳生滅握住，大手又重新包裹他，他被扯了一下，兩個人也緩步走出電梯。

阿華這才想起來，他們的房卡上顯示著他們也住在十樓。

十。與「死」的發音也有些相似。

許利良不好意思地對著他們笑了笑，陳生滅面無表情地看著他，好像要把他看出一個洞。許利良看見他們交握的手，愣了愣之後竟問，「你們是情侶？」

「……」

「不是。」陳生滅冷冷地答。

許利良好像這才重新啟動過於驚訝而停擺的腦袋。他難掩吃驚地說，「但、但你們剛剛在電梯裡抱在一起……」

「……」雖然說在其他人眼裡，拉著手腕、扣著腰，臉還埋在胸膛，怎麼看怎麼像熱烈擁抱的戀人，但阿華還是覺得不能接受。

「我們是兄弟。」陳生滅又冷冷地說。

誰知許利良竟然掩住了嘴，喃喃道，「這麼刺激……」

「……」

「……」


	11. Chapter 11

11.

幸或不幸地，許利良竟然住在他們隔壁。

「剛剛謝謝你們了。」許利良笑著說。興許是方才的崩潰——他甚至抱頭尖叫，往常和同學的距離感竟就此打破，他和阿華等人幾乎沒了距離。

阿華心想，原來他是這種距離感只有1或0的類型嗎……

「你剛剛碰到了什麼嗎？」阿華問。

誰知道這句話反而讓許利良更加支吾，他顧左右而言他，陳生滅有點不耐地打斷他的「因為碰到蟑螂」這種說謊不打草稿的理由。

「有人在追你？」

這句話讓驚慌甫定的許利良倒抽一口氣，然後才小聲地說，「對……走、走樓梯……快到二樓的時候我聽到後面有腳步聲，我有點害怕就開始用跑的……腳步聲居然也加快了！我轉過頭，但什麼人也沒有！」許利良幾乎要哭出來，「突然燈都暗了……我快嚇死了，到四樓就趕快出去，想說搭電梯比較快……」

「為什麼走樓梯？」

「因為搭電梯好像更恐怖……」許利良抖了一下才說，「被關在一個箱子裡，電梯門打開之前根本不知道外面有誰……」

阿華被他說的後腦杓也涼了，心想他的想像力也太豐富了，而且正巧是他們剛才發生過的事。

「你為什麼一個人行動？」陳生滅又問。

這下許利良更窘迫了，他又支吾了半天，最後敷衍了句「肚子痛」便拿出門卡，手抖了半天才刷卡進房，很明顯並不想多說——或者根本說不出口。陳生滅也把阿華扶進房間，一把便把他摔在床上。

一點也不痛，阿華掙扎地想爬起來，卻被陳生滅一把按在床上。

床鋪很軟，他動彈不得，全身被柔軟擠壓，肩膀上的手力氣很大。

「生、」

「不要惹事。」

「我沒有……」阿華想去扳陳生滅的手，但卻分毫難動。

「好好休息。」

陳生滅把被蓋到他頭上，順手調低了冷氣的溫度。

「那個許利良……」

「應該是碰到了什麼。」

阿華把嗅著還有洗滌劑被往下拉，臉色看起來比方才好多，「不是……你為什麼這麼在意他？」

陳生滅壓在遙控器上的手抖了一下，挑眉，「什麼意思？」

「你希望他加入我們。」

「……」

「他有什麼……」

「什麼都沒有。」

「……」

陳生滅又去探他的額頭，確定沒有發燒之後才說，「我要打的電話，你先睡。」說完，他輕而易舉地把衣襬抽出，阿華的手指似乎也沒有用力。他走向陽台，將窗簾拉開，瞬間兩個人都看見了有什麼從窗邊「嗖」地竄走，看起來像人也不像人，速度太快，他們誰也沒看清楚。

陳生滅嘖了一聲把窗簾拉上，阿華的臉色也好不到哪裡去，兩個人都沉默了下來。

忽然地，門外發出了聲音。

這「扣扣」兩聲讓阿華的毛都豎了起來，好像又回到在狹窄電梯裡，等著敲門的男人拔腿奔來的緊張，他們同樣被「困在」一個空間，空間之外不知道有什麼等著他們。

扣扣。

扣、扣。

扣扣、扣扣扣。

又是敲門聲。阿華坐了起來，陳生滅抬起手，制止了想要跳下床的阿華，手指放在嘴唇上，做出一個安靜的動作。

陳生滅慢慢地靠近門，臉還沒靠近貓眼，門外就傳來他們都熟悉的聲音。

「喂！開門啊！」

阿華聽到聲音就放鬆了下來，那高亢的聲音怎麼聽都是林勢祥，他正想回應卻被陳生滅的手勢制止。陳生滅靠近門，只有臉向貓眼湊去，連門都沒有碰到。

從貓眼看出去，的確是林勢祥。

但林勢祥仰著臉，好像對陳生滅恭候多時，這點讓他心裡一跳。

「喂！開門啊！」林勢祥又喊了一次，露出了困擾的表情，但臉上還是帶著一如往常的笑容。

「開門啊！沒聽到嗎！」

陳生滅皺著眉，正當阿華以為陳生滅會按下把手時，他卻不動聲色地將拉上門鏈，金屬摩擦的聲音很輕，但房外的林勢祥卻發覺了，臉上的笑容越來越大，到了非常不自然的程度。

阿華已經抓起手機，飛快地傳了LINE給林勢祥，按下送出的瞬間，林勢祥在外面一動不動，保持笑容，看起來像是僵硬的假人。

陳生滅搖了搖頭，誰知道阿華的手機忽然就響了起來，「嘟嘟嘟」的聲音劃破他們刻意保持的寂靜，陳生滅臉色一暗，飛快地往貓眼望去——一片漆黑。

還沒意識到是怎麼回事，漆黑忽然一點一滴地褪去，視線緩緩地出現還是保持微笑的林勢祥，他這才知道，方才的黑是因為林勢祥也貼上了貓眼。

他的動作非常詭異，手貼著大腿，探身去看貓眼時，竟是墊起腳尖，上半身向前傾斜，但下半身卻保持不動，好像是個剛學會怎麼彎腰的人。學藝不精，下半身做不出相對自然的反應。

「他」又貼近了門，陳生滅被那張一直笑著的臉刺激到，身後的阿華已經小心翼翼地接起電話。

「勢、」阿華即時收住，「你、你現在在哪？」

『啊？』林勢祥在電話另一頭說，『我才想說你幹嘛傳LINE給我。嘿嘿嘿，想我了？』

「……」大哥，現在真的不是開玩笑的時候。「你在大廳？」

『準備上樓了。』

陳生滅也聽見了手機的聲音，對於阿華投來的求救眼神有所遲疑，最後只是皺眉。阿華只好說，「你記得跟曼寧一起行動。」

『……三小？阿華你、你怎麼這麼大膽……』

「……啊？」阿華因為林勢祥忽然曖昧興奮的語氣而錯愕。

『女生在九樓欸，難道你要……嘿嘿嘿……』

「……」林勢祥搞不清楚狀況，畫風不對讓阿華很是心累。他說，「那你至少跟大家一起——」

『啊！電梯來了！我們等等見！』

「等、」

電話被掛斷了，背景學生們的吵雜聲也消失。阿華驚恐地看向陳生滅，後者已經貼著門，手壓在門鎖上，輕輕地推，扣！他連門也上鎖了。

阿華支支吾吾，「等等他們就要上來了……」

陳生滅聽見門外傳來「碰碰碰」的聲音，「林勢祥」好像拿頭在撞門，僵硬著身體，學不會用拳頭，只能一下又一下地用頭去撞，聲音竟萬分規律

碰。

碰。

碰。

碰。

碰。

僅僅只是幾秒鐘，阿華便覺得神經緊繃到極致，捏著手機的掌心滿是汗。陳生滅雖然看似冷靜，但手卻緊緊地抵在把手上，背則抵在門上，不敢放鬆。

碰、碰、碰、碰。

「……進……去……」

「……我……進……去……」

「放……我……」

「林勢祥」的聲音逐漸變調，像是舊式的錄音帶潮溼那般，聲音越來越低也越來越空洞，每一次都像一步步墜於黑暗的人所發出的。祂一邊撞著門，嘴角卻謹記著「要微笑」的「人設」，一刻都沒有放鬆過，臉反而變得更奇怪。

再抬頭時，「林勢祥」的臉竟然已經發青了。

「為什麼……我們不是……朋友嗎……」

「放我進去……是……我……放……」

撞擊聲忽然停了，陳生滅緊壓著門，感覺到掌心的門把似乎在動，他只能緊緊地捏著。瞬間，門把便開始瘋狂地被按壓，要不是陳生滅已經鎖住的關係，門大概已經被打開了。

阿華跳下床，陳生滅攔不住，狠狠地瞪了阿華一眼，一點也沒有對「兄長」客氣的意思，用唇語問：你幹嘛？

阿華用行動表示——他也壓在門上，面對已經需要抬頭才能看清臉的弟弟，阿華撇撇嘴，伸手想去握弟弟的手，就像小時候那樣，但他怕被陳生滅討厭，最後只好去扯陳生滅的衣角。

陳生滅的臉色變得很微妙。

門忽然停止了震動。

阿華下意識地去看貓眼，誰知道竟然沒看見林勢祥。他「咦」了一聲，隔著貓眼，眼神往下飄。這一眼，差點沒讓他尖叫出聲，幸好陳生滅眼明手快地摀住他的嘴巴，他硬生生地咬在陳生滅的手掌上。

「唔！」

「林勢祥」竟然背對著門蹲下，將頭「塞」在腿間，臉好像想要就這樣將眼珠子塞進門縫，正以這樣詭異的姿勢偷窺著門內。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……」

「……進……去……我……知……道……」

聲音忽然拔高。

**「你們就在裡面！」**

阿華被嚇得收回眼神，貼著門的腳都涼了，好像門外的人有辦法扯住他的腳腕。

陳生滅飛快地看了眼，「林勢祥」已經站起來了，但還是背對著他們，忽然一個起伏，他竟然「翻過」腳背，以腳背著地的姿勢站得直挺挺地，這絕不是一個人類辦得到的。

「叮」。

這聲讓阿華心臟都被提高了。

遠遠地，「十樓到了。電梯開門。」

還是那個熟悉的機械女聲。

「林勢祥」緩緩地往電梯的相反方向、走廊的深處走去，但行動依舊僵硬，側過身的時候，臉卻突然轉向門，嘴角咧開，死死地盯著門，然後一步步、一步步地離開。

每一步，「林勢祥」都離門越遠，但腦袋卻還是死都要面對門，每一下、每一步，脖子都發出了奇怪的咖咖聲。

直到徹底融入走廊深處時，祂的臉已經一百八十度轉向後面，就這麼笑著離開視線之內。

「……」

「……」

兩個人抵在門邊好一陣子都沒有說話，陳生滅的耳朵貼著門，似乎正努力聽清門外的聲音，阿華已經盡他所能地保持安靜，嘴唇上還是陳生滅的掌心，他嚇得鼻尖都是汗水，口鼻上的手讓他幾乎無法呼吸。

努了努嘴巴，陳生滅才放下掌心，皺著眉看張大嘴巴努力呼吸的阿華，後者的臉已經憋紅了，連頸子都是紅的。

陳生滅低下頭，似乎想確認阿華沒事，手以自己都想像不到的親密捏在阿華的後頸上，幾乎是接觸的瞬間，阿華便像是被電到那般，後頸的像是有千萬之螞蟻在囁咬，痛得他畢生第一次甩開陳生滅的手，貼在門旁邊的牆壁，呼吸都提不上來，瞪圓的雙眸透露著驚恐。

「你、」

陳生滅的話說到一半，門被清脆地拍打著。

「開門！」

兩個人都同時看著門，手壓著門，拿不定主意。

「喂！開門啊！」

「開門啊！沒聽到嗎！」

門外好像窸窸窣窣，分不清楚是嘀咕還是在交談。

「是我啊？開門！」

「哈囉？」

「讓我進去啦！」

又是好幾下的拍打。

阿華忍著顫抖，揚聲問道，「你、你不是有房卡嗎？」他說，「自己開門！」

門外的聲音好像很受傷，「我們不是朋友嗎？」

陳生滅聽見門外的聲音，他趕忙拉著阿華緩緩地退後，兩個人都緊張地盯著門。咖拉，門鎖被打開了，手把正慢慢地往下。

門打開了。

林勢祥的腦袋從門後探出，嘴角勾著，阿華有種錯覺，林勢祥似乎無時無刻都帶著這樣的笑容。

「欸，我們不是朋友嗎？」林勢祥笑著說。

陳生滅瞬間緊繃著身子，手已經伸進口袋，林勢祥的腦袋後面卻冒出鄭宇元。

「你們在幹嘛？」鄭宇元困惑地問。

門被徹底打開了。林勢祥扛著行李，笑容也帶上一點茫然。

「你們……怎麼在牽手？」

「……」

陳生滅放開了阿華小小軟軟的手，速度快得讓阿華落下的手看起來孤零零的。

「你們怎麼滿身汗？」鄭宇元又問。

阿華抹了抹額頭的汗，那是方才嚇的。

「阿華，你、你……」林勢祥的行李差點扛不住，「上面的扭扣沒有扣好……」

阿華尷尬地抓住衣領，方才陳生滅看他臉色太難看，順手解開了上面兩顆扭扣，為的是讓他呼吸順暢。

「不是、我……」

林勢祥打斷他的話，「是陳生滅嗎？」

「……是他沒錯，但——」

「事情不是你想的那樣」還沒說完，林勢祥已經一把將行李摔在地上，像是連續劇裡面控訴的老母親，捏著嗓子大喊，「你們這對奸夫淫夫！」

「……」

陳生滅沒有阿華那麼多經驗，難以應付愛演的林勢祥，臉色微妙扭曲，迅速地和阿華拉開距離，逕自地往廁所走，似乎正準備去打電話。

鄭宇元已經見怪不怪，順手撿起林勢祥扔在地上的行李，連帶著自己的行李往裡面搬，經過阿華的時候問「你們睡靠牆的那張嗎」，好像已經認定了他和陳生滅會睡在一起。

林勢祥笑嘻嘻地收回演戲之魂問，「你們剛剛幹嘛一臉恐怖？」

「……」

林勢祥忽然意識到，忙問，「該、該不會你們又碰到……」他問得小心翼翼，「鬼？」

「……是不是鬼不知道，」阿華誠實地說，「但大概碰到不好的東西。」

「那跟要我們自己開門有關嗎？」

阿華望著林勢祥，後者慘叫一聲，連忙過去鎖門。轉過頭的時候，驚恐之中竟帶著興奮。

「難道是鬼假扮成我嗎？」

阿華只能點頭，林勢祥已經起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩，但身為靈異愛好者的他還是雀躍地蹦跳著。儘管鄭宇元隱約對之前被上身的事有印象，現在還心有餘悸，但他很快就因為習慣林勢祥對恐怖靈異的喜愛而默默地內部消化了。

廁所的門被狠狠打開，陳生滅黑著臉，手中電話的螢幕還顯試著「通話中」，他動了動嘴唇，最後像是想到什麼那樣，飛快地看了阿華一眼，竟凶惡地憋出一句：「……小聲一點。」

林勢祥嘴巴呈現O字型，「呃、好喔……好的。」

廁所的門又「啪」地一聲被關上，陳生滅的聲音不知道為什麼一點也沒傳出來。

林勢祥後知後覺，無辜地抓著阿華問，「我現在抱你弟弟大腿還來得及嗎？」

阿華：「……」

方才的緊張就這麼一掃而空。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

鄭宇元整理好衣物之後才說：「老師說休息四十分鐘之後準備要去下一個景點。」

阿華記不起行程，正想去翻行程表，林勢祥已經躺在床上替他解惑了，「博物館。」

「博物館？什麼樣的博物館？」

「玻璃博物館。」

幾個人閒聊了一下，只剩下十分鐘的時候陳生滅才從廁所出來，阿華觀察了一下陳生滅的臉色，後者看起來神色如常。

阿華不好在林勢祥等人都在的時候問，他衝著陳生滅眨了眨眼，說，「等等要去博物館。」他補充，「玻璃博物館。」

正當眾人準備拿著隨身包下樓時，陳生滅卻忽然對阿華低聲道，「千萬別讓任何知道你的名字。」

阿華愣了一下才意識到陳生滅說的是他的本名。「不會。」他說，「當然不會。為什麼這麼說？」

阿華覺得陳生滅的擔憂非常可愛，自從他有意識以來便沒有人叫過他的本名，一直都是以暱稱「阿華」稱之，就連戶口上的名字都不是真名。

但陳生滅又說，「他們也一樣。」說完，用下巴指了指正在收拾東西的兩人。

阿華心頭一緊，點了點頭。

四個人走出房門的時候，許利良也正好從隔壁走出來，但只有他一個人，身邊並沒有照理來說同房的同學們。

若是平常許利良大概已經無視他們走了，但由於先前的互動，他莫名地對他們有了親近感，距離從1變為了0，一看見阿華便熱情地打招呼。

「你也要下樓嗎？」他看向陳生滅，「生滅也在啊！」

林勢祥在旁邊低聲道，「我們也在啊……」

鄭宇元聳了聳肩。

阿華見陳生滅只是盯著自己看，完全沒有回應的意思，他於是便道，「你也是？其他人呢？」

聞言，許利良露出頗為僵硬的笑容，「他們放下行李就回大廳了，好像是跟女生他們有約。」

這種互動讓他們的關係不言而喻，阿華也覺得尷尬，順口一句「那走吧」，五個人便往電梯移動。

這次幸運了點，除了電梯的燈瘋狂閃爍、在其實是第四層的五樓莫名停下一次以外，他們還算順利地抵達大廳。

大廳已經聚集了學生們，每個人都顯得很興奮，對即將到來的集體活動躍躍欲試。這還只是前菜，玻璃博物館哪裡有什麼刺激的事，他們享受的僅僅只是在學校外的同儕互動。

阿華一直戰戰兢兢，和黃曼寧等人碰頭時也顯得心不在焉。

「怎麼了？」黃曼寧低聲問陳生滅。

「不清楚，」陳生滅淡淡地說，「但不是什麼小東西。」

「惡意？」

「不清楚。」

「和阿華有關？」

陳生滅遲疑了一下，指了指林勢祥。「變成他的樣子。」

黃曼寧很快地意會過來，經驗讓她大抵能夠推敲出發生什麼事。她嚴肅認真地說，「不能開門。絕對不行。」她看著不遠處的阿華，「那是邀請。」

「你最好跟他說。」他看向阿華，後者擔憂的臉色因為林勢祥的笑而逐漸恢復，鄭宇元也查了一下博物館的資料，幾個人有一下沒一下地聊著。

「由我來保護他？」黃曼寧問。

陳生滅的臉色的變化非常微妙，黃曼寧反而笑了出來。

「好吧。」黃曼寧看著朝這裡走來的阿華，一邊說一邊退後，往吳曉萱的方向走，神情看起來有點俏皮，「我不搶你的工作了。」

陳生滅臉黑了，正想開口卻被哽了一下，錯過了反駁的時機，只能眼睜睜地看著一臉壞笑的黃曼寧跑遠。

「……」

「怎麼了？阿生。」

陳生滅嚇了一下，轉過頭看見同樣被嚇到的阿華。阿華感覺到指腹下在顫抖，隨即是自己視為弟弟的少年露出懊惱的表情，似乎對於自己的動搖感到生氣。

陳生滅臭下臉對阿華搖了搖頭。阿華沒來得多問，喊了集合很多次的老師已經在爆發邊緣，阿華只能閉上嘴巴，跟著心情不美麗的陳生滅一起上遊覽車。

途中，他猶豫了一下，悄聲地問需不需自己和許利良換位置。

陳生滅的眼神一凜，讓阿華「換」字都還沒說完就閉上了嘴巴，無意識地癟嘴，有點委屈又帶點小心翼翼。

「不用。」陳生滅按住他的肩膀，手掌很大，包裹住阿華與同齡人相比較為圓潤的肩頭。他命令道：「坐下。」

「……」

許利良坐在他們後面，阿華隱隱地聽見黃曼寧在前面偷偷地笑。

一路上倒也相安無事，許利良徹底將距離從0化為1，從一個畏縮的少年變得多話，扒著椅被滔滔不絕，大至祖宗八代，小至生活細節。

「我啊，」許利良壓低聲音，「看得到鬼。」

「……」這對同樣看得到鬼的阿華來說還真不什麼太稀奇的事。

原本閉目養神、完全無視許利良的陳生滅忽然睜開了眼睛，彷彿看得到鬼這件事有多麼新奇。

許利良還在說，神秘兮兮：「那天你們遇到我，我就看到鬼了。」

阿華心想：看也知道。

「我不敢搭電梯，所以就選擇樓梯，但一直聽到奇怪的聲音。」

許利良是個優秀的故事講述者，勾起聽者的好奇心之後便忽然頓住，用閃亮亮的眼睛看著阿華。阿華不禁心想，之前那個沉默畏縮的人到底是誰？

「聽到什麼？」阿華順著許利良的期望發問。

許利良一個字一個字說，「腳步聲。」

旁邊的鄭宇元和林勢祥也湊了過來，後者咬著Pocky，看起來十分沉迷於怪談，雙眼朦朧，含糊不清地說：「什麼樣的腳步聲？」

許利良一開始有點不安，但看了一眼阿華和睜開眼睛、難得用灼灼眼神看著自己的陳生滅，鼓起勇氣繼續道：「很規律的腳步聲，『答答答』、『答答答』、『答答答』……」

「在你後面？」林勢祥嚥了嚥口水問。

誰知道許利良說：「不是。」他低聲道，「在逃生門的另一邊。」也就是房間的走廊。

鄭宇元露出不解的表情，「這不是很正常嗎？」

許利良接過林勢祥遞過來的巧克力，後者雙眼迷濛，嘴巴微張，看起來很投入。許利良說，「每一層樓。」他說了兩次，「每、一、層。」

樓梯間與樓層之間有一扇逃生門隔著，抵達每一層樓都會經過。據許利良說，每一次他踏上更高的樓層時，逃生門外面便會傳來腳步聲。一開始他以為只是碰巧，但連續三層樓都傳來腳步聲，頻率完全一致，從遠而近，好像為了迎接他似地。

當他踏往第三層的時候，腳步聲卻改變了。

這次是從身後傳來。

林勢祥在旁邊驚恐地說：「快跑啊！」

許利良似乎被聽眾的反應取悅了，口吻更加陰森。原本他走一步，後面的「人」也走一步，頻率完全一致。但他走到一半時，腳步卻快了些，他走一步，後面的「人」走了兩步。然後是一步，後面的人走了三步。

越來越密集、頻率越來越快。許利良是個怕狗的人，他知道遇到狗的時候絕對不能跑，因為狗一定會追。鬼也是同理，跑不得——理智上懂，身體卻非常誠實地拔腿就跑。

當他開始跑起來時，後面的「人」好像興奮了，他聽見了彷彿是四足在地的動物在後，隨著他的驚聲尖叫發出了高亢的笑聲。

「我太害怕了……」許利良抖了抖，「所以爬到四樓的時候就推開逃生門跑到電梯那……」

林勢祥目瞪口呆，差點因為精采的故事起身鼓掌，完全忘記自己曾經經歷的不比這個友善。

陳生滅忽然冷冷地說：「飯店是不會有四樓的。」

一開始許利良還搞不清楚，「我很確定我跑看到——」話還未說完，他便愣住了。

他回想，樓梯間的數字竟然是「4」，與死同音。

「啊啊啊啊啊——」

「噫啊啊啊啊啊——」

阿華捂住了耳朵，許利良與林勢祥相視而叫，叫得花枝亂顫，只差沒抱在一起。坐在林勢祥旁邊的鄭宇元受不了，把手中的洋芋片扔在他臉上，眾人鬧成一團。

坐在前面的黃曼寧也被吸引過來，旁邊的吳曉萱捂住耳朵，雙眼卻滿是精光。霎時間，除了一臉冷漠的陳生滅以外，大家都被許利良的鬼故事吸引。

「然後電梯就來了。」許利良壓低聲音，「我聽見安全門一直發出聲音，好像有誰在外面試圖打開。」

「噫！」

「我一直低頭念經：『嗡嘛呢叭咩吽、嗡嘛呢叭咩吽』……」

林勢祥抓著鄭宇元的衣領驚恐地問：「後來呢？」

「電梯門就打開了……一點一點……」許利良陰森森地說，「我根本不敢睜開眼睛，一直到裡面的人說話了……」

「是誰？」

「居然是！」許利良大聲地說：「抱在一起的阿華跟生——啊！」

陳生滅一個「手滑」，把未開封的零食丟在他臉上。

「才沒有抱在一起！」阿華反駁，模樣尷尬。

「噫啊啊啊啊——咦……？」林勢祥差點沒勒死鄭宇元，慢半拍之後才圓睜著眼問：「阿華跟、跟生滅？」從鬼故事跳到兄弟愛，這溝還是大了些。

阿華連忙說：「我們搭電梯正巧碰見。」

「他們在電梯裡——」

「我身體不舒服。」阿華又搶道，「所以生滅才扶著我。」

許利良自言自語：「很刺激啊……」

黃曼寧深深地看了陳生滅一眼，後者臉色沒什麼改變，像是沒聽見許利良的話一樣。許利良又分享了幾個撞鬼的故事，從國三因為升學留學自習、再到高一的隔宿露營，每一個故事都讓林勢祥叫得歡快，遊覽車的後半段陷入了興奮的陰森之中。

陳生滅至此再也沒有多說，只是時不時地看著許利良的臉，皺著眉。阿華也順著他的眼神去瞅，但觀察了半天，除了許利良講到高潮處而漲紅的臉頰以外，他什麼也看不出來。

黃曼寧也斂起了笑容，帶著淺淺的笑容看許利良。

很快的，遊覽車緩下了車速，直到完全停止，許利良的鬼故事還沒講到一半。

「到了！」

「耶！」

同學們兩兩三三地往下移動，林勢祥露出了遺憾的表情，鄭宇元也被勾起了好奇心，他們拉著許利良一起下車，後者獲得繼續分享故事的機會，三個毛頭小子嘰嘰喳喳，還被導師訓斥了。

陳生滅稍微扯了阿華的手一下，但很快地放開，只是再告訴他「別離我太遠」。黃曼寧在後面偷偷地笑，板著臉的陳生滅就像是一隻盡忠職守的狼犬。

下了遊覽車，他們因為眼前的建築物而張大了嘴巴。眼前的建築物像是一座廟宇，但卻衝突似地遍佈玻璃，陽光透過玻璃讓傳統外型的博物館，像是穿越時空地佇立在眼前。

廟的四方龍柱也由玻璃構成，柱子上的雕畫也由玻璃拼貼，彷彿是一件現代藝術品，與傳統廟宇融合得非常巧妙。

學生們停止了吵鬧轉為竊竊私語，連陳生滅都不禁愣住了。他們被領著進去，這座廟並沒有門檻，一走近便能看見佇立在旁的門神，這竟也是由玻璃構成，透著光，守護廟宇的神祇看起來更加活靈活現。

主殿祭拜著媽祖，清一色也是由玻璃點綴，小小的神像位於中間，上面是摟空向上的天花板，中心向外突出尖端。

「仁慈天后」，樑柱上大大地寫著四字。

陳生滅原本嚴肅的臉緩了些，也像是其他好奇的少年少女那樣四處張望，但還是跟著阿華，似乎不打算讓阿華離開自己視線一步。

興許是電梯結下的緣份，許利良對阿華和陳生滅有著不同其他同學的信任，他湊了過來，惋惜似地看著兩人靠得很近但沒牽在一起的手。

「我滿喜歡寺廟的。」許利良說。

「因為有神嗎？」

許利良眨了眨眼，「因為沒有可怕的鬼。」

阿華望了一眼在大殿中心的香爐，那裡零星地插著香，旁邊隱約能看見幾個模糊的人影，飢餓似地嗅著，但沒有讓阿華感到害怕，彷彿只是個過客。奇怪的是，當他們稍微靠近香爐，那些「人」嚇得便煙消雲散。

他們並沒有待太久，時間上的安排讓導遊帶著他們前往旁邊的玻璃博物館。臨走之前，阿華還深深地看了媽祖神像一眼。

阿華和陳生滅走在最後，許利良又被林勢祥等人拉去講鬼故事了，哥倆好地肩並著肩。事先申請過的緣故，廟方沒有因為精力過剩的學生而被驚擾，穿著背心的工作人員看起來也很淡定，在這個畢業旅行的時節裡，一批批的學生已經見怪不怪了。

阿華跟在陳生滅身後，正準備穿過門時，忽然被坐在旁邊喝茶的中年女性叫住。

「同學。」

阿華指了指自己，心裡很疑惑。

這個女人看起來並不是普通的工作人員。雖然這麼說很奇怪，但阿華卻在這個眼睛不大不小、鼻子不挺不塌的臉上看出了不平常的氣質。還稱不上是鄰家阿姨的和藹可親，但是是一個讓人願意靠近的氣質。她慢悠悠地喝著茶水，神情悠閒，但品茶的動作卻很細緻。

「對，就是你。」女人的手有點皺紋，向他招手，放下了正在飲的茶。

他知道自己不該離陳生滅太遠，但腳卻不受控制似地朝女人走去。

女人瞇著眼睛看著他，一隻手捧著茶，一隻手心裡好像捏著什麼，五指靈巧地玩弄著。

「有緣。」女人只是這麼說，彷彿禪意，示意他伸出手。

阿華不明白為什麼一直以來都算謹慎的自己會聽話地張開掌心，女人將小小的、圓圓的、冰冷的東西放到他的掌心，再令他曲起手指。

彷彿知道他要發問，女人重複地道：「有緣。」

他張大了嘴巴，女人卻搖頭要他別說。

「我、」

「阿華！」

陳生滅飽含怒氣的聲音讓他回過神，方才奇異的感覺被驅散，再眨眼時，眼前的女人已經不見了，只留下淡淡的茶香。

阿華退了一步，陳生滅已經抓住他的手腕。

「我不是跟你說跟著我嗎？」

阿華呆了一下，過了幾秒鐘之後打了一個噴嚏，眼神才終於可以對焦似地，茫然地看著臉色難看的陳生滅。

「剛剛……」

陳生滅牽著他走出廟宇，也不管張大嘴巴狀似興奮的許利良，或是竊竊私語的女生們。

「剛剛怎麼了？」陳生滅抓住他的肩膀，仔仔細細地看著阿華問。

「有個人……女人……給了我這個。」阿華攤開掌心，被捂熱的竟然是一顆晶瑩剔透的玻璃珠，裡面帶了點淡淡的綠色，像是散在溫水裡的抹茶粉，點點地分布在玻璃球。

陳生滅皺著眉，並沒有伸手去拿，只是觀察了好一下子。

「喂！走了！」林勢祥不顧許利良的勸阻，在隊伍的前方喊著，「不要再上演什麼兄弟情了，趕快跟上！」

阿華臉一紅，也不懂自己為什麼要這麼窘迫，拉著陳生滅往前跑，迎著女孩子們的嬌笑尷尬地回到隊伍。這次陳生滅沒有主動放開手，只是若有所思地看著阿華收起玻璃珠的手。

隊伍又浩浩蕩蕩地前進，導遊開始介紹他們要去的玻璃博物館，底下的學生沒什麼專心聽，只是沉溺在上課時間出來玩的興奮感。

「這個可以留嗎？」阿華悄聲地問，他指的是玻璃珠。。

陳生滅才意識到自己盯得過頭了，遲疑地收回目光。意識到之後，他迅速地放開阿華沒有捏著玻璃珠的手，淡淡地說：「留著吧。」

阿華有點遺憾地合攏手心，剪短的指甲陷在掌肉。他問：「這個是……？」

陳生滅瞥了他一眼，「好東西。留著。」

陳生滅自此並未再多說。阿華漸漸地發現，儘管他本身就能看得到鬼，但陳生滅並不希望他接觸太多神神鬼鬼的東西，這樣的發現讓阿華不禁莞爾。對於一個有陰陽眼的人來說，這樣的「保護」顯得天真和不切實際，但他又不由得感到開心。

一行人浩浩蕩蕩，最後在船型的建築物前停了下來，這便是他們今天下午主要的活動場地之一。導遊在前面戴著小蜜蜂解說，關於玻璃博物館的歷史、建造，已經吸最引人的特色。

「請各位務必去體驗一次宇宙迷宮，非常迷人。」

導遊語畢，導師千叮嚀萬交代之後，才讓學生們原地解散。

儘管美麗，但博物館並不能激起高中生的熱情。阿華跟著陳生滅，兩個人隨著人群移動，無聊的高中生們只是隨意掃過陳列的玻璃製品，偶爾討論如果摔破了要賠多少錢。

阿華在高至天花板的陳列櫃停了下來，上面一格格擺著玻璃藝術品，有瓶、壇、缸，顏色鮮豔，看起來像玉而非玻璃。他好奇地湊近，努著嘴巴看上面的光澤，上面隱約看見陳生滅在他身後寸步不離，但卻分心地往右邊看。

他正想離開，玻璃櫃的另一端卻忽然出現林勢祥的臉。

阿華嚇了一跳，一方面是因為林勢祥突然出現，一方面是他臉湊得很近，鼻、唇幾乎貼在玻璃上，臉被擠壓得變形。

詭異的是，林勢祥睜大著眼，嘴角不自然地大大揚起。

被嚇了一跳阿華正想開口，右手邊卻傳來拔高的聲音：「林勢祥！」

他往右邊看，是鄭宇元，旁邊還有許利良。

他再轉回頭，方才貼著玻璃宇自己對看的林勢祥不見了。阿華正困惑者，幾秒鐘之後，居然看見林勢祥慢悠悠地從左手邊的廁所走出來。

「太大聲了啦。」他捂著肚子抱怨著。

「誰知道你是不是掉進馬桶裡了。」

「我拉屎啦。」

「幹，超噁。」

幾個人打打鬧鬧，阿華卻硬生生地愣在原地。如果方才林勢祥在上廁所，那個剛剛跟自己對視的人是誰？他轉頭看向陳生滅，後者死死地盯著三人，模樣看起來竟有點恐怖。

好半晌，陳生滅才鄭重地說：「無論誰問你，都不要說出自己的名字。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 參考的是彰化的臺灣玻璃館


	13. Chapter 13

13.

阿華總感覺林勢祥在看自己，可是每每當他意識到視線望過去時，林勢祥總是和旁人談笑風生，沒有把注意力分給自己的意思。他狐疑得很，小聲地問陳生滅：「勢祥是不是被跟了？」

陳生滅並不意外阿華會問這個問題，看了他一眼，又重新將視線放回眼前的神轎。神轎藝術品只有手臂大，大部分由紅色玻璃製成，看起來栩栩如生，紅色的光澤有深有淺，中間則有個一個指節大的翡翠色神像，看起來是眼睛半瞇媽祖。

「大概是。」陳生滅回答得不情不願，沒有解釋的意思。

「我們是不是要……」

陳生滅打斷他：「你什麼都不要做。」話說得太快，語氣也衝了些。阿華癟著嘴看他。陳生滅頓了一下，神色並不自然，有點手足無措。

兩個人僵持了一會，黃曼寧湊了過來，打破了兩人相望的僵硬。

「要進去了喔。」她微微一笑，指了指前方，一批批的學生往寫著「宇宙迷宮」的入口前進。

就像是沒看見兩人的尷尬，黃曼寧技巧性地讓他們隨自己前進，和其他學生一起排隊。一直看到隧道裡面有多黑，陳生滅才皺眉說：「你別進去。」

阿華有點賭氣，「為什麼？」

「你——」他忽然收聲，看著許利良、鄭宇元和林勢祥等人打鬧地往前。

阿華不知道該怎麼形容這種感覺，好像胸口被打了一下，當然不致於鮮血淋漓，但悶痛讓他很困惑，忍不住也往三人的方向看，眼神卻不自覺地鎖定許利良。許利良看起來很卻步，但班級活動的緣故，他也不可能獨自離隊。

不明所以的林勢祥還嘰嘰喳喳地說裡面看起來很黑，一定會有鬼出現、好可怕云云，這聽在許利良耳裡堪比死刑宣判。

正當許利良心一涼，打算牙一咬、眼睛一閉就進去，陳生滅卻快步走去，橫插在許利良前面。

「我和他一組。」

林勢祥張大了嘴巴，脫口而出：「那阿華怎麼辦？」

阿華在後面有點尷尬，每個人身邊都會有個人，這是每個青春期的學生最在意的，此時孤零零的感覺除了憂傷，更多的是無措的羞恥。

陳生滅似乎也愣住了，兩個人面面相覷，都手足無措。

清亮的女聲事宜地插了進來，「我跟他吧。」

是黃曼寧。阿華很驚訝地看著她，下意識去找吳曉萱，後者正和另一個女孩子聊得開心，他心想大概女孩子的友情也跟男孩子一樣奇妙吧。

「……拜託你了。」陳生滅的聲音含糊在喉裡，僵硬地說。

其他聽聞騷動的人露出奇怪的表情，「拜託」這個詞聽起來太慎重，對其他人而言，這不過是個有趣、漂亮，有點黑的隧道罷了。

陳生滅看了阿華一眼，後者很快地低下腦袋，兩人的視線因此錯過，看得旁邊的黃曼寧忍不住輕聲笑了笑。

「你還好嗎？」她微笑問。

阿華盯著她的笑容，心想在這種時候還能笑出來的她真奇妙，但意外地並不感到生氣、傷心等負面情緒，只是乾笑了一下。

「我很好。」他說。

她說：「現在我是你的騎士了。」

阿華沒有成功笑出來，「我不是，呃，公主。」

「你當然不是。」她說，「你是王子。生滅的小王子，不是我的。」

「不是。」阿華尷尬地反駁。

「不是什麼？」

「不是……我……」他支吾，不知道該先反駁「王子」還是「生滅的小王子」。

隊伍開始前進，陳生滅站在許利良旁邊，他在同儕之間顯得高大，很惹眼，再加上身上還穿著先前買的無嘴貓觀光客T-shirt，很是突兀。

許利良看起來放鬆很多，似乎是對於陳生滅能和自己一組感到慶幸，即使陳生滅不說話，他也能怡然自得地與他聊天，幾乎包辦了開啟話題與延伸話題的責任。時不時地，許利良轉過頭瞅阿華，神情有點遲疑。

阿華莫名覺得自己是「被拋棄」的，連忙對黃曼寧說：「謝謝你。」

「謝什麼？」

此時他們已經在隧道門口了，許利良與他們隔了林勢祥和鄭宇元，阿華眼神飄遠，正巧看見陳生滅和許利良等了會得到允許，正慢慢地走進隧道。他伸長脖子，只看見陳生滅的背影彷彿便被黑暗吸入，好像進入了一張張大的嘴。

「謝謝你……」阿華有點勉強地說：「跟我一組……保護我？」

……「保護」讓他感到十分尷尬，但卻是十分精準的詞彙。

「我搶了生滅的工作。」

阿華又尷尬地笑了笑，「那不是他的『工作』。」

黃曼寧看出他的鬱悶，善解人意地轉移了話題，正巧排在他們前面的林勢祥轉過了頭。

「裡面好黑啊！」他說。

阿華又想起假裝成林勢祥的東西，不禁開始認真打量起他。林勢祥看起來很正常，和他印象中完全一樣，開朗愛笑，還有點粗神經，即使碰到無法解釋的靈異現象也依然能笑得出來。

「對啊。」黃曼寧若無其事地接了下去，「要小心注意腳步，千萬不能分開。」

千萬。

鄭宇元也湊了過來，看起來有點困惑。

「勢祥，」阿華勉強說，「你最好跟我們一起走。」

「欸？我們可以一起走嗎？」

話還沒說完，老師已經在前面指示他們，要林勢祥這一組準備前進。

「在裡面等我們。」黃曼寧迅速地說，「一起走。」

林勢祥和鄭宇元很快地因為指示往前，阿華等人則只能等在後面，隧道太黑、空間不大，他們只能分批進入。

好不容易輪到他們時已經過了五分鐘，阿華著急地往前，黃曼寧卻拉住他，由自己打頭陣。

黑暗很可怕，視覺被掠奪讓人不安，阿華並不想離黃曼寧太遠，快步跟上。

迷宮裡面非常黑，阿華走了幾步腦門便撞上冰冷的「牆」，定睛一看，眼前閃過一個扭曲的臉，他堪稱軟弱地慘叫。

「哇啊！」

黃曼寧幾乎是瞬間轉過身，阿華退了兩步，發現上面是自己模糊的臉。

「我、我以為……」他驚魂甫定。

「是玻璃。」黃曼寧說。

黑暗中，玻璃牆裡面有著嵌入的燈光，成為了迷宮裡唯一的光亮來源，勉強能夠看見映照在上面的臉。

阿華不敢繼續看下去，他選擇別過了臉，對著黃曼寧顫聲說：「我、我們快進去吧……」

黃曼寧點頭，瞥了一眼玻璃，上面的「阿華」似乎慢半拍地別過了臉，眼珠子卻沒有動，直勾勾地瞧，也不知道是在看誰。

她不想嚇到阿華，於是兩人加緊腳步往前，理所當然地也沒看見玻璃上的人影過了很久才消失。

「喂。」阿華邊走邊小聲地喊，謹記著不能喊出全名的交代。

黃曼寧則憋笑道：「二年三班三十號。」

這是林勢祥的班級跟號碼，阿華愣了一下，嘴角抽搐，也不知道該不該笑，心想為了不叫出林勢祥的全名，他們可謂是想盡辦法。

迷宮裡實在是太暗了，他們走得很慢，同時也小心翼翼地喊著「喂」，以及「二年三班三十號」。

「他們或許已經往前了。」阿華說。

黃曼寧皺眉，「他們沒有等我們嗎？」

兩個人的腳步一頓，差點撞上眼前的玻璃。阿華被玻璃折射後的燈光閃了一下，瞇起眼睛，上面的臉孔也盯著他，眼睛睜得很大，好像要將他的臉盯出一個洞。

「阿華。」黃曼寧拉了他一下，他勉強將視線從玻璃倒印的自己挪開。

「好冷。」他輕輕地說。

這是迷宮，他們理所當然地迷路了，拐了兩個彎，又差點撞到眼前的玻璃，黑暗中，玻璃裡面的燈是他們唯一的光亮來源，但也被逼著去看那模糊的臉孔。

「喂。」阿華稍微提高音量，「有人嗎？」

黃曼寧也停下腳步，「好安靜。」

話才剛說，遠遠地有個聲音回應：「有——人——」

是林勢祥的聲音。

饒是阿華也不敢肯定那是真的林勢祥，他對黃曼寧眨眨眼後繼續問：「你在哪？」

遠遠的人聲含糊地說：「這裡！」

黃曼寧帶著他慢慢地前進，期間那個聲音一直喊著「這裡」。

「到底在哪裡？」

「這裡。」

「哪裡？」

「這——裡——」

奇怪的是，他們好像找到了聲音的方向，但走了幾步路，聲音彷彿又從另一個方向傳來。阿華和黃曼寧繞了好幾圈，最後竟只是原地踏步。

「同學，」黃曼寧清了清喉嚨，「你到底在哪裡？我們找不到你。」她給了阿華一個眼神，兩個人都停下了腳步。

阿華勉強鎮定下來，但還是用口型說：鬼？黃曼寧點了點頭，又聳了聳肩。

「這裡。」

「我們繞了一圈，找不到你。」黃曼寧說。

「找——不到？」

阿華皺著眉，四處張望，聲音好像從右邊傳來，又好像從左邊傳來，甚至是上頭、下面，無處不在，但又有點距離。

祂用著「林勢祥」的聲音，但雙雙擁有靈感的阿華跟黃曼寧都有默契，這不是林勢祥。

「是的，」黃曼寧很冷靜，「找不到。」

聲音不知道為什麼停了一下，然後突然尖叫似地說：「找——不——到？」每個字都拉得很長，惹得阿華捂住了耳朵。

「找——不到？」

「是的。」

「找不——到？」

「是的。」

「找不到——？」

黃曼寧依然十分鎮靜，「是的。」

聲音像是牙牙學語的小孩，不停地重複「找不到」這三個字，但語氣卻很詭異，平板得很，沒有絲毫起伏。

阿華給了黃曼寧一個眼神，待對方同意之後才小心翼翼地開口：「你是誰？」

黃曼寧警惕地看著四周，阿華也不敢再多言。他們仔細聽著，但寂靜來得很快，再加上他們緊張地屏住呼吸，一點聲響也聽不見，反而讓人寒毛直束，黑暗中也只能看見玻璃中的光，這讓神經緊繃的他們感到不適。

聲音遠遠地傳來：「你——」

音飄得很高，又尖又細，兩個人都嚇了一跳。下一秒，聲音又變得低沉無比。

「是——誰？」

這次聲音很近，幾乎貼在他們的腦門。

「誰！」

阿華嚇得轉過頭，看見玻璃裡面的燈光，後面閃爍著一張看不清的臉，眼神直勾勾地看著他們。周遭太黑了，他只能看見一顆頭，一半的臉藏在黑暗中。阿華的毛都束起來了，那張臉很慘白，怎麼看都不是人，鬼才相信這不是鬼！

「你、你……」

那顆頭竟緩緩地移動——阿華以為祂知難而退，畢竟他們都心知肚明祂不是人。誰知道祂竟從玻璃後面走了出來，以不知道怎麼明說的詭異。先是雙手抵著玻璃牆，僵硬地探出腦袋，眼珠子轉了一圈之後，嘴巴竟咧了開來，像是「友善地」向他們打招呼。

腦袋呈現九十度，和阿華想的一樣「躺在」肩膀上，先是一隻腳，然後是另一隻腳，右手、上半身、左手，像是展示一樣從本來就透明的玻璃牆後走出來。

好像此地無銀三百兩地和他們說：我是人喔。

「……」

這張臉很奇怪，像是東拼西湊的粘土，眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴都在大致正確的位置上，但又有些微的錯誤。幾個小出入導致拼湊的感覺很重，手腳並不利索，可以說是最糟糕的「扮像」。

祂顯然還學不會怎麼走路，走了兩步便停了下來，眼珠子好像要瞪出來地看著他們，同時也一直以祂所認為的友善笑容看著他們。

「你……你……」阿華說不出話來。

「你是誰？」黃曼寧先搶了話，秀氣的眉毛皺著，「你要幹嘛？」

『我。我。我要。我是。我是。誰。』

黃曼寧立刻無聲地說：祂在模仿我們說話。阿華也注意到了，連路都走不好的東西很顯然話也說不好。

「離開。」黃曼寧冷冷地說。

祂的笑容瞬間便消失了，看起來非常失望。人不人鬼不鬼的存在離他們不遠不近，阿華非常不安，很怕他像先前碰到的傢伙一樣，一箭步就衝過來，將那張眼歪嘴斜的臉湊近。

幸好，祂雖然看起來詭異，但似乎沒有接近的意思。看起來並不畏懼，但也絕非無害，只是遠遠地看著，失望至極，嘴巴發出奇怪的聲音，好像想說什麼卻只讓他們聽見濕潤的水聲。

「離開。」黃曼寧又重申了一次，這次口吻嚴厲了些。阿華看見她的臉頰有汗珠，看起來有點緊張，搞得他也繃緊了神經，再來一次「鬼抓人」他可受不了，心臟可能會直接麻痺而亡。

祂的臉徹底塌了，物理意義上的「塌」，眼腳跟嘴角黏在一起，鼻子也向裡面縮，整張臉皺著，身體也發狂似地顫抖，舌頭和眼珠子被擠了出來，嘴巴張大。

阿華想要捂住耳朵時，祂便瞬間消失了。

「！」

他大氣不敢喘一下，耳邊傳來幽幽地哭泣聲，非常傷心似地。

黃曼寧扯著他，力道有失普通同學該有的距離。「快走。」她低聲地說。

兩個人哪敢在做停留，跌跌撞撞地前進。阿華後知後覺地想到，他們停留的時間雖然不長，但絕對足夠讓後面的人跟上他們才對。但他不敢多想，只惦記著前面的兩組人。

他們拔腿快走，但裡面太黑，跑不快，還得時不時地要小心不要撞上玻璃，兩個人走得灰頭土臉，一直到看見一個模糊的身影。

「停。」黃曼寧小聲地說。

兩個人放緩腳步，但前面的人還是發現了腳步聲，在他們靠近之前便停了下來。不用黃曼寧說，阿華也覺得這看起來也太可疑，每個人都兩兩一組，就只有前面的人是一個人。

阿生？許利良？宇元？還是勢祥？腦中飄過四個人選，阿華怎麼想都覺得很糟糕。

前面的人轉過身，一半的臉在黑暗中，一半的臉在微弱的燈光下，圓睜的眼睛和蒼白的臉色看起來都十分駭人。

兩組人看著彼此，你看我、我看你，誰也不敢挪動半分。

那人遲疑了一下，「……曼、」

「等等！」阿華立刻打斷，他謹記著陳生滅的囑咐——不要說出名字，聲音抖得不像話，「你……你為什麼一個人在這裡？」

眼前的人是驚恐之後茫然的鄭宇元。這裡太黑了，阿華有點感覺，身體很不舒服，好像要吐，暈眩感越來越重，周遭的黑暗彷彿有生命地擠壓，令他喘不過氣來，直覺告訴他這不是個說出名字的好地方。

鄭宇元愣了一下，原本還有些猶豫，見阿華制止了他才鬆了一口氣。「我和勢……呃……三十號走散了。」

「……」用座號當做替稱還真是個好方法，阿華抽了抽嘴角兩下，才在恐懼和噗哧笑出來之間達到平衡。

林勢祥的座號正是三十號。

「為什麼？」黃曼寧鬆了一口氣，但忙又問。

鄭宇元見到兩人很明顯鬆了一口氣，血色才又恢復了一些，阿華觀察了一下，心道他應該是活生生的人沒錯了。

鄭宇元露出了非常迷惑的表情，這讓兩人又繃緊了神經，他揮了揮手，慌張地說：「你們懷疑我是……嗎？我不是啦！」他苦笑，「我剛剛都快嚇死了。」話得說得這麼流利，肢體也很正常，兩人互看了一眼示意他繼續說下去。他抹了抹臉上的冷汗繼續道：「剛剛我跟勢……三十號走著走著，他忽然變得很詭異。」

阿華不免得打了個冷顫，心道這種撞鬼活動到底還要持續多久，難倒是他害了勢祥？

嚥了嚥口水，鄭宇元緩緩道來，但礙於這裡實在不是個好好說故事的地方，倒也算精簡，只是途中因為困惑和事後回想的恐懼而說得有些破碎。

「他……他忽然說：『看不見了』。」鄭宇元說得吞吞吐吐，「一開始我以為是太黑的關係，所以拉了他一下，但他被我嚇到了，朝我這邊揮了一下。」說罷，他還揉了揉肩膀，「一直嚷著：『有鬼』一邊就跑了！」

「……」

鄭宇元慌張地揮手，「但我不是！」

饒是平時還算冷靜的鄭宇元都慌了，阿華正想安慰，黃曼寧卻忽然拍了拍他的手臂，微微一笑，但顯得陰森森的。

「那我們呢？」她淡淡地說，「你能確定我們不是嗎？」

鄭宇元瞪大了眼睛，眼角都在抽搐。阿華嚇得直盯黃曼寧，空氣凝結了有五秒鐘，半晌之後黃曼寧才放開了手，帶著班花等級的無辜說：「我開玩笑的。」

「……呵呵。」鄭宇元只能發出乾笑。

阿華有打黃曼寧的衝動，在這漆黑的迷宮裡面，他差點嚇昏過去。鄭宇元很明顯鬆了一口氣，三個人總好過一個人，大家同在一艘船上的感覺好很多。

三個人繼續往前走，這次步伐想快也快不起來，三個人的阻力大些，瞻前顧後，阿華被夾在中間，黃曼寧打頭陣，鄭宇元被黃曼寧指名殿後，露出了沉重的表情同意了。

阿華覺得很對不起他，但黃曼寧卻眨了眨眼說：「如果真的要抓，第一個抓的也是你。」

阿華聽了很挫敗，只好頷首答應了。

他們走著走著，迷宮雖然不是真的迷宮，但也遇到了幾次死路，黑暗之中的燈光幽幽地閃著，玻璃上呈現他們扭曲的臉，三張臉的臉色看起來都不是太好。

走著走著，打頭陣的黃曼寧率先放緩腳步。沒等兩人出聲，她打了一個手勢——前面有人。

阿華發現自己沒辦法呼吸，黑暗中的壓迫感太重了，說是前面出現人，不如說他們又面臨一次是誰是鬼的猜猜樂。

但最讓他們感到窒息的是，前面出現了背影，但只有一個──又是個落單的人。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

儘管很不願意——鄭宇元都停下了腳步，他們還是得前進，總不可能永遠都卡在這個不大又很黑暗的地方。這種永遠出去不去的感覺非常可怕，每個轉彎都讓人窒息。

「……誰？」阿華顫聲問。

那個人動了一下，但動作非常細微，類似抽搐，幅度很小，阿華懷疑除了自己以外誰也沒發現。

他們慢慢地走近，那個人彷彿也感知到他們似地，一點一點地往後轉。當走近時，阿華隨之跳了起來，鄭宇元抓空了、黃曼寧也沒來得及阻止他，阿華已經驚得跑了過去，拉著那人的衣襬。

「阿生！」他驚呼。

那人轉過身，果然是陳生滅冷漠的臉，眼睛瞇起來，好像在打量抓著自己的阿華，薄唇只是淡淡地抿著，看起來卻非常有距離。

看見來人是陳生滅，很明顯其他兩人都鬆了一口氣，就連黃曼寧都顯得放鬆了些，兩個人也迎了上去。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」鄭宇元率先問。

黃曼寧暗暗地扯了鄭宇元一下，後者不解。她稍微觀察一下陳生滅，他還是一如既往地沒什麼表情，彷彿沒有感情。她在心裡苦笑，說實話他們也是這幾年才有所往來，交往也深也僅限在業務交流，她就算有天眼也看不懂他的表情變化。

陳生滅張了張嘴，但沒有發出聲音，搖了搖頭，嘴角勾了一下，竟然露出了僵硬的笑容。黃曼寧差點被自己的口水嗆到，阿華還抓著他的手臂，或許是在黑暗中的緣故，他竟伸出手，緊張地捏了捏他的臉頰。

「你的顏面神經怎麼了？」阿華擔心地問。

「……」

鄭宇元說：「……這等等再說吧。」

阿華尷尬地收回了手，眾人回過神，陳生滅的抽搐的微笑消失了，恢復了面無表情。鄭宇元雖然對於方才的笑容還有點害怕，但他對於在昏暗的地方駐足更為不安，於是硬著頭皮問：「許……不，」他掐了自己的大腿一下，「四十二號呢？」四十二號是許利良的座號。

阿華頓了一下，也看向陳生滅。陳生滅沒有任何吃驚的表情，只是微微地低下頭，不知道在想什麼，瀏海遮住了眼睛。

過了幾秒鐘，陳生滅緩緩地搖了搖頭，眼睛緊緊地看著阿華，連晃動腦袋的時候都沒有挪開視線，舔過唇的動作很快，阿華以為自己看錯了，因此愣住。

鄭宇元不禁皺眉，想要說什麼，但還是看向黃曼寧。

「跟勢……跟他一樣？」

黃曼寧又扯了鄭宇元一下，鄭宇元面露不解，但反應很快，立刻閉上了嘴巴。她深深地看著陳生滅，彷彿在等他的回應。

陳生滅一直以來都是這種顏面神經失調、喜怒哀樂都非常淡薄的人，但眼睛很有神，即使不說話也不會讓發問的人感到不滿，好像這個年紀比就較小的少年比同儕還要虛長幾歲。

「阿生？」

阿華捏了捏他的臂膀，陳生滅才又緩緩地點了點頭，瞇起了眼睛。阿華沒有放開陳生滅，只是皺著眉，不知道在擔心誰，陳生滅，還是許利良，或者是林勢祥。

「先出去吧。」黃曼寧道。

黃曼寧刻意停了一下，但阿華還抓著陳生滅的手臂，她有點不安。鄭宇元等了會只好跟上了她，變成阿華跟陳生滅殿後。

四個人繼續前進，但氣氛變得很奇怪，沒有人說話，就連方才試圖以自己的方式緩和氣氛的黃曼寧都不語，而鄭宇元本來就神經緊繃，更不會多說什麼。阿華僵硬著，就連抓著陳生滅的手指都只是勉強彎曲。

黃曼寧走了一會，這次沒有再碰壁，順利得不可思議。隱隱地，他們都聽見一點聲響。一開始阿華以為自己聽錯了，聲音非常微弱而且細碎，像是有人把聲音切成碎片灑在各個角落，總以為那是幻聽。

一直到鄭宇元忍受不住寂靜，不安地說：「那是什麼聲音。」

阿華聽見了陳生滅的喉嚨傳來奇怪的聲音，像是咕噥，唾液混雜翻滾似地，鄭宇元回過頭，但很快地就被越來越明顯的腳步聲吸引，身體不住地顫抖。

阿華感覺自己抓著陳生滅的力道越來越大，他無法克制，幾乎要捏斷他的手，指尖下的觸感非常柔軟。黃曼寧在此時加快了腳步，示意他們跟上，時不時得回過頭，深怕落下了誰。

「阿華。」她忍不住叫道。鄭宇元雖然不解，畢竟阿華身邊已經有了個護身符——陳生滅，但也跟著招手，要他擠到自己和黃曼寧之間，然後由陳生滅殿後。本以為陳生滅也會同意這個作法，但陳生滅沒有動，眉頭皺了起來，眼神陰冷。

阿華來不及反應，前面的人聽見黃曼寧略微焦急的「阿華」，腦袋轉了一半，看了一眼身後的他們。此時他們前面似乎有個人，而且與他們與已經距離不遠了，可以看見模糊的身影。在這樣的空間，距離感很容易被磨滅，似遠像近，玻璃也扭曲了彼此的臉，阿華只覺得前面的人很熟悉。

不等他們反應過來，前面的人怪叫一聲，跳起來的時候撞到了前面的玻璃，摔倒在地上又以奇怪的姿勢手腳併用地往前爬。

「哇啊！」那人叫著，聲音尖銳，刺痛耳膜。

這讓鄭宇元又有了不好的回憶，他雖然記憶模糊，但還是隱約記得自己的身體不受控制，不像是個人類，反而運用四肢爬行。他非常不舒服，沒想到黃曼寧卻忽然大叫：「跑！」

當然要跑！他心想，準備往後逃，黃曼寧卻往那人消失的方向跑。

「等——」

黃曼寧扯過他的手腕，臉色一變，對著他們身後的阿華喊：「阿華——」

阿華他們正好卡在一塊玻璃牆後面，映照的臉很扭曲，睜著眼睛，不知道是驚恐還是不解。鄭宇元被扯著，但還是伸長了手，直覺不對。

「你快——」

話還沒說完，「啪」的一聲，玻璃裡面的燈居然忽然滅了，阿華的臉閃過一瞬，鄭宇元便因為突如其來的黑暗視盲了幾秒。黃曼寧抓著他的手也僵住了，幸好沒有因此放手，反而抓得更緊。

鄭宇元嚇得忘記自尊，在黑暗中放聲大叫。

「不要跑。」黃曼寧低聲對他說，隨即大喊：「阿華！阿華！」

「啪」，光線忽然又恢復了，視覺又因此盲了幾秒，鄭宇元瞇起了眼睛，用手用力地揉了揉，嘴裡也跟著喊：「阿華？」

但睜開眼睛的時候，阿華和陳生滅已經消失了。

＃

阿華不知道確切發生什麼事，只知道周遭忽然暗掉，像是有人把總開關按下一樣，啪的一聲就暗了，伸手不見五指，他嚇得甚至捏了陳生滅的手臂肉，他心想自己可能真的會揪下他一塊肉吧……咦。

啪。燈又回來了，阿華看著眼前的玻璃，上面只能勉強看見自己的臉。除此之外，玻璃的另一端正有個人站在那裡，臉上沒什麼表情，只有被玻璃扭曲的臉看起來像是在微笑。

他握了握方才抓著的手臂——掌心裡什麼都沒有。剛才陳生滅明明就在他的身邊，但只是一眨眼的黑暗，陳生滅就像會瞬間移動一樣，睜開眼睛的時候已經在他正前方，中間還有塊玻璃。

「你……」

陳生滅好像笑了，咖咖地轉著頭，左右動著，以非常奇怪的姿勢在搖擺。阿華終於確定了，從剛才他就覺得很奇怪，這不是他的弟弟，絕對不是。

「你是誰？」阿華發現氣憤竟然壓過了恐懼，看著臉色鐵青的「陳生滅」，後者的臉慢慢地「改變」——臉好像變成了黏土，眼睛、鼻子竟然開始歪斜，眼睛往上吊，「鼻子」往裡面塌陷，凹陷的周圍是龜裂的土渣，眼珠子都不見了，彷彿本就不高超的模仿終於結束了。

「阿生在哪裡？」阿華雖然怒氣壓過了恐懼，但還是不免得聲音顫抖。「你把他怎麼了？」

「陳生滅」的脖子支撐不住，頸部的肉成了爛泥，導致那顆頭歪歪斜斜地往下掉，看起來即將成為一個真正的爛泥。

「在……哪……裡……在……哪裡……」

阿華往後退，因為「陳生滅」竟然慢慢地繞過玻璃，往自己這邊走。眼前是一塊玻璃牆，僅僅只是迷宮內迷惑用的牆罷了，周遭沒什麼可以阻擋牠的。他往左，「陳生滅」就往右，他往右，「陳生滅」就往左，恍若荒謬的遊戲。

他往後退，「陳生滅」便往他撲過來，「啪」地撞在玻璃上。

「哇啊！」阿華叫了出來。

爛泥抹在玻璃牆上，阿華知道這下子真的不妙了。前後的路他完全看不清，就算說是「迷宮」，這裡畢竟只是觀光景點的「迷宮」，他不認為這能複雜到讓他們在這裡迷路成這樣。況且，從剛才到現在，誰也沒有追上他們，他們連前面的陳生滅和許利良都不知道跑去哪裡了。

他往後退了退，背抵在後面的玻璃牆——不，身後什麼時候有玻璃牆的？他慌張地左右張望，忽然四面八方都是玻璃牆，裡面黃色的光看起來很詭異，在不可能的情況下搖晃閃爍。與此同時，腦袋已經快分家的「陳生滅」已經往這裡移動，手腳就像是泡過水的黏土，在地下蠕動。

「阿生！」阿華喊著，「阿生！你在哪裡？」

「陳生滅」的一顆眼珠子掉了出來，被他笨重的步伐一腳踩爛。他倒抽一口氣，「陳生滅」已經撲了過來，還好他反應快，抱著頭往旁邊一躲，耳邊是奇怪的聲音，真的像是一沱爛泥撞在牆上。

阿華看著四肢都黏糊糊的「陳生滅」——不，這已經不能稱呼為人了，少了一隻眼睛的臉滴答地掉落污濁黏膩的液體，看起來與其說是一個「人」，不如說是個泥人，只剩一隻眼睛灼灼地看著他，微微瞇起，似乎在笑。

腥臭味慢半拍地撲鼻而來，阿華捂住鼻子，眼睛不敢從它身上挪開，半跌半撞地從地上爬起來，手也沒閒著，東摸摸西碰碰，但四周都是冰涼的玻璃，他彷彿被困在一座玻璃屋。

「不、不要過來……」他一邊抖一邊退，其實腿都軟得走不動了，但還是無用地逃，只為了讓這個爛泥怪物離自己遠一點。

但很顯然它並不是這麼願意讓他逃走，一邊歪斜地走，每走一步都留下污濁的腳印。

輕微的聲響一開始並不清楚，他只是在繞著似乎出不去的玻璃牆中打轉，一直到「咖咖」的聲音越來越明顯。

好像是有誰在敲打著玻璃牆。他望向玻璃外，這才想到，照理來說他應該能看見玻璃牆外才對，但在裡面只看見一片黑暗。

他用力地拍著玻璃牆，「咖咖」的聲音越來越大，他感覺到手臂好像被扯了一下，低頭一看，自己的手居然嵌在玻璃牆裡面。

「什麼！」他大驚失色，想要抽回自己的手，但黏糊的怪物又緊跟在後。他猶豫了會，橘黃色的燈光居然在浮動，繞著手臂轉了一圈，從指尖開始往上跳躍。

半個身體被拉近去的時候，他半張臉也慢慢地陷進去。他原以為自己會感覺到皮肉拉扯的痛苦，然而他就像是被拉進一個空氣不流通的地方，一瞬間無法呼吸，只能張大著嘴巴，憋得臉色發紅。等到整個人被拉入玻璃牆的時候，他發現只差一秒，那傢伙就能抓到自己，就差一節手指的距離。

他驚恐地看著玻璃上的「臉」，其實這已經分不清楚是不是臉的，僅剩的眼珠子被擠爆，並沒有像他一樣被「拉進」玻璃。它看起來非常失望，看著阿華圓睜著眼，離小小的玻璃屋越來越遠。

阿華的腦袋一片空白，手臂的力道越來越鮮明，他也憋到極限了，眼前發白——直到被狠狠地拍了一下。

「呼吸！」

他嗆了一下，咳得死去活來。回過神的時候，他發現自己趴在地上，中間到底發生什麼事完全不明白，只記得自己被拉進玻璃裡面，但裡面的傢伙卻無法進來。

「咳咳、咳咳……」他的脖子被輕輕地按住，腦袋上面傳來清冷的聲音：用鼻子呼吸。他糊里糊塗，身體被架了起來。勉強睜開眼睛的時候，他看見陳生滅的下巴，抬起眼皮，陳生滅的側臉讓他看呆了。

「……阿生？」

「可以走嗎？」陳生滅冷靜地問。

他這才發現自己一隻手橫在陳生滅的肩膀上，幾乎懸空地掛在弟弟身上。他虛弱地說：「放我下來……」

陳生滅試著放手，阿華雙腿無力，但好歹抓著陳生滅的手能勉強站立。臉色發白，還有點搞不清楚狀況。

「怎、怎麼回事？」阿華摸了摸自己，手、腳都還在，身體哪裡都不痛，就是非常虛弱。「我記得我剛剛跟曼……七號他們一起……」七號指的是黃曼寧。

陳生滅怎麼可能記得住大家的座號，但大概可以推測出是和其他同學。他指了指前面，阿華慢半拍地發現，他們身在迷宮的某個地方，周遭看起來很普通。而他們的前方，竟有一個非常明顯的汙漬，還能嗅見難聞的臭味。

阿華結巴：「我剛才被一個……泥土人……綁架……？」他又忽然想到自己在找的正是陳生滅，「你還好嗎？」他脫口而出，「有哪裡受傷？不舒服？」

陳生滅緊繃的臉變得很微妙，原本阿華以為陳生滅會一如往常地對教訓自己，沒想到他卻僵硬地推了他的額頭一下，力道輕得像是輕輕碰一下。

「……你先擔心你自己吧。」陳生滅抓住他的手臂，「你剛剛遇到了，類似鬼遮眼。」

阿華被拉著，陳生滅彷彿知道路怎麼走，但腳步非常倉促，半拉半拖，好幾次阿華都差點跌倒，多虧陳生滅拉了他一把，阿華不知道這路自己到底懸空了幾次。陳生滅猶豫了一下才沒有把人抱起就跑，算是留給阿華一點兄長的尊嚴。

這次走得很快，阿華隱隱嗅見臭味。一開始只以為是錯覺，但臭味越來越明顯，他捏了陳生滅的手一下，後者給了他一個眼神，兩個人都心裡有數，只能頭也不回地跑。途中阿華以為他們要撞上玻璃牆了，只看見陳生滅伸出手，眨眼之間，阻擋他們的牆便消失了。

阿華心裡一驚，若不是陳生滅，他不知道還要鬼打牆多久。一路上都沒碰到阻攔的人或鬼，但阿華卻覺得身後的壓迫感很重，臭味也越來越明顯。他想要回頭，卻被陳生滅阻止。

接近出口的時候，陳生滅忽然說：「跑！」

阿華深吸了一口氣，他的運動細胞長得不優，但他做好了百米衝刺的準備，但下一秒——身子一輕，他捂住嘴巴才沒有叫出來——陳生滅又和之前一樣扛起他就跑。

這個弟弟這個時候真的很不可愛！他在心裡大叫。

跑出來的時候，脫離極暗之後的視盲讓兩人都瞇起了眼睛，過了好半晌才緩過來。適應之後，陳生滅還沒放下他，兩個人都氣喘吁吁，鄭宇元提著不知道什麼時候已經出來的林勢祥圍了過來。

「阿華，你沒事吧？」鄭宇元驚恐地問，「為什麼剛剛你就消失了？」

阿華還在喘，林勢祥看起來也一臉驚恐，但還是有點模糊重點地說：「原來是生滅帶你，你們怎麼總是黏在一起？剛剛那是公主抱嗎？」

不，才不是。鄭宇元想，那頂多算是扛瓦斯。

聞言，阿華掙扎了一下，陳生滅才抹了抹臉，放下阿華，後者因為驚嚇而發白的臉又尷尬地紅了。正想反駁，卻在看見林勢祥的臉之後嚇得「哇」了一聲。

原來，林勢祥的額頭腫了一個大包。

「你、你怎麼了？」

說來就有氣，雖然才在黑暗的迷宮裡面被嚇得懷疑人生，但他還是找回抱怨的力氣：「阿華，你評評理！你說鄭宇元過不過分？」他指著鄭宇元痛心疾首：「他居然用手劈我的腦袋！」

鄭宇元在旁邊尷尬地咳了一聲，「誰叫他看到我們就跑。」

原來方才那個手腳並用的人真的是林勢祥，只是腿軟了站不好，只能手當腳用，邊爬邊跑，也以為後面的人是鬼。兩組人馬你追我跑，最後靠著鄭宇元的一記腦袋劈確定彼此身分。

「我撞鬼啦！」林勢祥皺著臉說，但直率地說出「撞鬼」還是讓鄭宇元等人覺得微妙。他悻悻然地說，「烏漆抹黑的，鄭宇元突然消失了，我還卻還一直聽到他的聲音……」

鄭宇元無奈，那個時候林勢祥忽然「看不見」他，他嚇得去喊、去拉，林勢祥就跟撞鬼一樣拔腿就跑，徘徊之中也走不出去，最後也是在黃曼寧等人的追趕中莫名其妙地脫離迷宮。

「欸，阿華。」林勢祥緊張兮兮地說，「你要不要去問你弟啊？這個地方是不是也不乾淨？」

阿華下意識地去看身旁的陳生滅，後者卻皺著眉，四處尋找，過了好一陣子才看到黃曼寧跟許利良從裡面走出來。陳生滅沒理會林勢祥小聲的暗示，大步大步地往他們那邊走，但手裡還抓著阿華，阿華「咦」了一聲，莫名其妙地被帶過去。

鄭宇元跟林勢祥丈二金剛摸不著頭緒，但心道好歹也是一起撞鬼的夥伴，於是也默默地跟了上去。

黃曼寧看起來很疲憊，簡單地說：「我看他沒有回來，回頭找了他。」

林勢祥也點點頭，黃曼寧在出口處折返，回頭前還讓林勢祥和鄭宇元快點出去，別再回頭了。許利良瑟瑟發抖，但看起來沒有傷。

原來，許利良的狀況和林勢祥也沒差多少，只是他說：「我還聞到了很臭的味道。」

阿華心裡一緊，他們方才也聞到了，他甚至還被奇怪的「泥土人」追逐。

陳生滅看起來想要說什麼，看著許利良，眼神不是最一開始的尖銳，反而多了點困惑。張了張嘴，但黃曼寧卻先開口。

「你……」她遲疑地問，「你是不是在那之後沒去收驚？」

許利良茫然地指著自己問：「『那之後』是指什麼？」

但黃曼寧搖了搖頭，「不是你。」她伸出手指，「是你，勢祥。」


	15. Chapter 15

15.

陳生滅也看向林勢祥。

「……啊？我？」林勢祥指了指自己，許利良的茫然轉而浮現在他的臉上。

黃曼寧還想繼續道，但班導忽然宣布集合，最後一組也從裡面出來了，臉色如常，並沒有他們臉上的驚恐和疲軟。他們的順序插在中間，但他們出來不久之後，最後一組也嘻嘻哈哈地出現。

眾人無語，這事只能暫且擱置，畢竟班導的臉看起來有點恐怖，打鬧的男女只好拉上嘴巴的拉鍊，默默歸隊。

陳生滅很沉默，手還是扣在阿華的上臂，黃曼寧冷靜地邀請許利良與自己一組。林勢祥和鄭宇元跟在陳生滅和阿華身後，由黃曼寧和許利良殿後。

「阿生……生滅？」阿華動了動手臂，陳生滅才發現自己抓得太緊也太久了，輕輕放開手。阿華問：「你還好嗎？」

陳生滅吐出一口氣，轉頭看向他：「這是我的問題。」阿華原以為自己會被謹慎但嚴肅地斥責，例如這種時候就該緊跟著黃曼寧，但陳生滅卻是一種歷劫後的恐懼。

「我……」

「對不起。」

阿華因為陳生滅的道歉而說不出話來。

「無論什麼原因，我都應該在你身邊的。」他說。

阿華下意識地搖頭，「不對。」陳生滅轉回頭，不想與他爭辯，阿華卻繼續道：「你和利良同一組的原因是什麼？」

「……」

「我並不是……我又不是小孩了。」他心虛地說，「你跟誰一組都無所謂。只是……為什麼是許利良？他怎麼了嗎？你有什麼目的嗎？」他問了一連串的問題，非常迷惑。他認為「被拋下」的感覺只是類似友人之間的佔有欲，他是哥哥了，不該這麼幼稚。

「……你多想了。」

不，絕對不是。阿華噘嘴，陳生滅死也不看他，他故意往旁邊撞了一下，陳生滅被撞得踉蹌了一下，從整齊的隊伍中間突出一塊，幸虧班導在前面，不然大概會被斥責。

「不要騙我。」阿華說，「這絕對不是我多想。」他認真地說，「你說你是為了幫我才被收養的……那你在找什麼呢？我也想要幫你。」

「不需要。」陳生滅說得很快，收到阿華失望和略微氣惱的表情後非常後悔，撇過頭，難得動搖地抓了抓腦袋。「不是這樣的。不對——不是。」

這次換阿華抓住他的手臂，「他怎麼了嗎？為什麼是他？為什麼這麼在意他？」

陳生滅一直不看他，阿華就更倔強地抓著他，越靠越近，被後面尷尬的林勢祥和鄭宇元抓回來，最前面的班導注意到了，黑著可怕的臉，但又礙於舉著小旗子的導遊走在旁邊，他只能抽搐著嘴角，顏面神經失調的樣子比方才隧道裡的東西還可怕，咬著牙對他們說：「不要在鬧了。」

「……對不起。」

「……」

回到旅館的時候，林勢祥可憐兮兮地看著他們。「我不想一個人搭電梯。」

「一起搭吧。」黃曼寧提議。

許利良默默地舉起手：「我可以加入嗎？」

黃曼寧當然答應了，順便拉了阿華和陳生滅，反正一個兩個都有靈異體質，不如一起來比較方便。六個人卡在最後一組，好像是一群關係非常好的朋友。搭乘電梯的過程和意料中的一樣有點問題，電梯到「四樓」又卡住了，上面顯示「四」，這個數字本不該在旅館裡看到的，不過萬幸這次有黃曼寧跟陳生滅，等了一下又慢慢上升。

六樓、七樓……許利良憋不住了，小聲地問：「你們有聽到什麼聲音嗎？」

林勢祥飛快地捂住耳朵，「我不想知道。」

許利良立刻閉上了嘴巴，鄭宇元一臉糾結，不知道是知道好，還是明知道有事、卻裝做不知道的好。陳生滅問：「你聽到了什麼？」

許利良看了林勢祥一眼，後者視死如歸，大腿要抱得緊就不能怕，絕望地點了點頭，同意讓許利良說。他糾結了一下輕聲道：「『去死』……我聽到這句話。」

陳生滅又轉過頭問阿華：「你有聽到什麼嗎？」

阿華搖了搖頭，「我只聽見沙沙聲，像是收音機那種……原本以為是外面纜繩運作的聲音。」

陳生滅又陸續問了鄭宇元和黃曼寧，顯然其他人都沒聽到，林勢祥在旁邊也白了臉，支支吾吾，陳生滅還沒問他，他也小聲地說：「我、我也沒聽到『去死』，只是……」

「只是？」

林勢祥吞吐吞吐。

阿華安慰他：「你想說什麼就說吧。」

支吾了好半晌，臉色一變的林勢祥才道：「我覺得好想吐。」

「……」

「我好像要吐出來了……」

「哇啊！」

「噁嗚嗚嗚啊啊——」

幾個人七手八腳，這次電梯終於沒再整他們，只是在十樓的時候突然「咚」的一聲，往下墜了點，黃曼寧沒有尖叫，反而是許利良捏著嗓子驚叫，花容失色。

阿華和鄭宇元一人一邊，架著捂著嘴巴的林勢祥趕回房間，途中什麼也顧不著了，畢竟他們在物理上賽跑著，最後終於在犧牲了浴室前的腳踏墊讓林勢祥吐在馬桶。

「嘔嘔嘔……嘔嘔嘔……哇嘔——」

阿華忍著臭味拍了拍林勢祥的背，黃曼寧非常善解人意地遞給了他一杯水。林勢祥根本沒體力道歉，只能糊里糊塗地喝下，臉色慘白。

「應該是煞到了。」她溫和地說。

「……妳……不要用這種口氣說這麼恐怖的話啊嗚嗚嗚……」

幾個人鬧得也累了，黃曼寧不能在男生房間待太久，只好道：「明天再說吧，今天先好好休息。」便匆匆離開了。

許利良在旁邊小聲地說：「讓她自己一個人回去真的沒問題嗎？」

陳生滅淡淡地說：「上下樓都有老師和教官，不用擔心。」

「不，除此之外我是指……」許利良吞吞吐吐。

「她不跟你們在一起反而安全。」

許利良：「……」

阿華看著站在門外的許利良，方才的沙沙聲忽然變得稍微清晰了些，他心裡覺得不妙，聲音越來越近，好像是從遠處慢慢地往這裡移動。他連忙對許利良說：「快進來！」

不願意接近嘔吐物的陳生滅正好在門邊，臉色一沉，把許利良扯近房內，碰地迅速將門關上。

「阿華……」趴在馬桶旁的林勢祥虛弱又絕望地說，「不要跟我說又有什麼髒東西……」

阿華不敢再打擊許利良，只是示意他不要說話。他用手圈住耳朵，試圖聽見外面的沙沙聲。但不等他聽清，許利良已經嚇得捂住嘴巴，對著陳生滅猛搖頭。陳生滅把門鎖了，鏈條也拉上，所有人都離門有一段距離。

林勢祥捂著嘴巴，方才原本吐完好些了，此時又突然感到噁心，胃裡什麼東西都沒有，只是不斷嘔出膽汁。

在阿華耳裡只有沙沙聲，但很近，他不敢發出聲音。陳生滅的動作粗魯了些，把許利良往房間最裡處一丟後，便把阿華也扯到自己身邊。鄭宇元也七手八腳地把林勢祥架起，五個人全身緊繃地盯著深色的房門。

當阿華覺得沙沙聲最近的時候，許利良捂住耳朵抱頭蹲在地上——但萬幸他沒有叫出來，幾個人呼吸沉重，深怕外面有什麼會破門而入。

扣。

門被敲響了，而且只有一聲。

扣。

又是一聲。

扣。

還是只有一聲。

許利良連眼睛都不願意張開，捂著耳朵在地上瑟瑟發抖。對阿華而言，他只聽見沙沙聲，像是重物拖行，也像是有誰拿著收訊不好的收音機走到他們房前，無論如何，都不會是導師或教官就對了。

他們屏息等待，外面忽然傳來一個高亢興奮的聲音：「喂！開門啊！」

這一叫，所有人都愣住了。

那聲音聽起來竟和林勢祥很像。

「喂！開門啊！」那個人又叫了一聲，聲音的情緒依然維持在最頂，聽起來還真像平時的林勢祥——前提是本人沒有癱軟在床上的話。

林勢祥也傻了，嘴巴張大但說不出話，「啊啊」了幾聲，立刻被鄭宇元捂住。

「開門啊！沒聽到嗎！」

敲門的聲音變成撞門，碰、碰、碰，每一下都很規律。阿華想起之前碰到的假林勢祥，腦中都是那個「人」睜著眼睛，帶著僵硬的笑容的模樣，此刻這個「人」大概也用腦袋一下一下地撞吧。

沙沙聲很明顯，外頭的人又叫了好一會，每一次都是「開門啊」，聲音的起伏沒有改變過，說是有人錄下來重複播放都說得通。漸漸地，聲音變小了，好像正在遠去。

「開門啊……為什麼不開門……」

林勢祥被嚇得雙眼失神，抱著棉被瑟瑟發抖。

『我知道你在裡面……嘻嘻……我知道……你在……裡面……你們……在裡面……』

聲音遠去，沙沙聲也隨之消失。阿華抱著手臂，陳生滅雖然相較他人顯得冷靜，但阿華從抓著自己手臂的力道推測，陳生滅大概也很緊張。

「你沒事吧？」阿華連忙問。

陳生滅臉色很差，連帶著口氣也有點硬，「這是我要問你的問題。」

阿華搖頭，「我沒事。」陳生滅這才放手，緩緩地吐氣。

林勢祥癱軟在床上，鄭宇元也貼著牆壁腿軟。他們都聽見了，這可不是什麼好事需要大家一起一飽耳福。

「那……那是我的聲音……」林勢祥幾乎用氣音在說話。「在外面……我的……聲音……我的……」

鄭宇元敲了林勢祥的額頭一下，後者才沒有哭出來。他一臉虛脫，什麼話也說不出來。

許利良是看起來最害怕的，到現在還跪在地上，不過沒有捂住耳朵了，而是抓著什麼喃喃自語。

「南無阿彌陀佛……南無阿彌陀佛……南無阿彌陀佛……」

阿華去扶他，終於看清他掌心的紅——這個一個護身符，只能看見「宮」這個字，看起來某個宮廟來的。

「你沒事吧？」

許利良終於睜開眼睛，手腳發軟，最後是看不下去的陳生滅也過去扶了一把，他才和林勢祥一起躺在床上，若不是方才經歷了多可怕的事，他們看起來就像是做了什麼不可言喻之事。

「你、你們……都沒聽到嗎？」許利良問。

林勢祥雖然四肢癱軟，但嘴巴因為恐懼而如連珠炮，瞪大著眼睛說：「當然有啊！不知道是哪個……」他怕「那傢伙」還沒走遠，含糊地帶過了污衊的稱呼，「模仿我的聲音！我明明就在這裡——」

「咦？」鄭宇元瞪大眼睛，「我只聽到敲門聲。」

「什麼！」林勢祥跳了起來，但很快又因為方才的驚嚇躺回去，看起來頗有起屍的感覺，許利良直接翻滾兩圈，遠離林勢祥。

「……怎麼可能？」阿華不可思議。

陳生滅卻在旁邊冷靜地說：「我聽得並不清楚。」

阿華張大了嘴巴，許利良彷彿虛脫：「我不只聽到敲門聲、勢祥同學的聲音，還聽見了……尖叫聲。」

「……什麼尖叫聲？」

許利良生無可戀地道：「夾雜在說話聲裡……就像背景音那樣，一直喊著：『去死、去死，去死吧』，還一直大笑。」

「……」

林勢祥已經失去所有力氣，欲哭無淚，伸長手拍了拍許利良的肩膀，深深覺得兩人的距離似乎一下子便縮短了。

「叫我勢祥就好了，利良……啊，押韻了。」

許利良也興起了革命情感：「嗯，押韻了。」

「……」這不是押韻吧。

阿華先不打擾兩人建立起的友誼，結巴地對鄭宇元又確認了一次：「你真的只聽到敲門聲？勢祥的聲音呢？收音機的聲音呢？」

鄭宇元一邊發抖一邊說：「光是敲門聲就夠可怕了……那聽起來一點也不像是人的敲門聲啊。」他又嘀咕：裝作朋友的東西就饒了我吧……我一點也不想聽見。

阿華又問陳生滅：「你……」

陳生滅搖頭，這次不像上次只有兩人在房間那樣，他離門太遠了，只能隱隱聽見人的聲音，尖叫聲就別說，他根本沒聽見。

「怎麼回事……」阿華摸不著頭緒。

大家都累了，林勢祥哭著不願意去洗澡，沒有人想逼他。於是他們打了盆熱水，最後由鄭宇元一邊翻白眼一邊替他擦澡。

林勢祥感激涕零：「宇元，你千萬不要看著我的裸體勃起喔。」

鄭宇元：「&@^%@($&@^@，你自己擦！幹！」

許利良在旁邊抖了一下，最後還是咬牙，去浴室迅速地沖了個澡。他不願意進到淋浴間，只在洗手臺沖了頭髮，出來的時候雙唇發白。

分配床位的時候許利良認份地沒有說話，傳了訊息給同房的同學，後者也還算好心，說會替他cover查房。許利良不想在這種時候踏出房門，況且跟陳生滅同房他也比較安心。

「那床位……」鄭宇元還沒說完，陳生滅已經插口了。

他說：「阿華睡床。」

阿華尷尬地笑了笑，林勢祥早就躺在床上，雙眼迷濛，委屈地說：「不要讓我睡地上啊。」

鄭宇元再怎麼鎮定也怕了，活到十八歲第一次碰見這麼真實的撞鬼。他雖然不願意說出口，但還是用眼神表示恐懼。許利良也知道這不是讓不讓的問題，他們肯收留他已經充滿大愛，他是絕對不能再奢望床位了。

他正準備舉手自願睡地板，陳生滅卻看著她，嘴巴動了動，似乎準備說話。許利良立刻把手收回去，滿懷希望地看著他。誰知道陳生滅竟不帶感情地對著他說：「你睡地上。」

「……」許利良捧著自己的玻璃心說：「嗚嗚……當然。」

鄭宇元倒還好，洗澡的速度是快了點，但好歹不排斥進到浴室，洗完的時候神清氣爽，讓林勢祥好生羨慕。輪到阿華的時候他其實猶豫了很久，小聲地問陳生滅：「要一起洗嗎？」

陳生滅正在喝水，「噗」的一聲就噴出來了，離兩人最近的許利良捂住了嘴巴，在被察覺到之前便轉過身，逼自己不要因為興奮叫出來——哇啊啊啊啊啊啊太太太太刺激了吧吧吧吧吧——

「……你在說什麼？」

阿華紅著臉看起來很羞恥，但還是低聲地說：「我們小時候不是一起洗過嘛？」

「沒有。」

「咦？明明就有，不信你去問哥哥。」

「……關他什麼事？」

「他那個時候也在啊！」

「……」陳生滅非常堅持，「你自己去洗。」

阿華苦著臉，他的膽子不大不小，容易撞鬼是天生的，這十八年沒有因此被嚇死是他命大，心臟練得比較強壯。但今天碰到太多事了，他怎麼想怎麼怕。

最後陳生滅受不了，趁著其他人不注意的時候給了他一包鹽，聞起來除了鹹味以外還帶了點清香。他說：「你放在角落，如果變黑了就趕快出來。」

有總比沒有好，阿華拿著鹽進入浴室，心想如果可以，他也該求著護身符。可惜自己碰到護身符總會不舒服，不知道這到底是什麼體質……哪有人會撞鬼還怕鬼但護身符沒用。

他打開蓮蓬頭，想到了方才許利良抓著的紅色。

阿華淋浴的動作很快，沐浴乳當洗髮精用，渾身上下抹了個遍便胡亂地搓揉，餘光還死死地盯著角落的鹽。他原本不太相信這點鹽能夠保護自己，但當小小的鹽山突然在燈光閃爍後肉眼可見地發黑時，他心生不妙，浴室的門傳來敲門聲。

扣。

扣。

該死的，又是這個頻率。

他沒有應門，隨便抓了條浴巾便擦，泡沫沒沖乾淨也就算了。

扣。

扣。

套上衣服的時候，他才發現，敲門聲是從裡面傳來的。

阿華想死的心都有了，這體質總有一天會把他嚇死的。他在內褲都沒穿好的情況下撞門而出，臉色非常糟糕，當然角落發黑的鹽巴也沒帶出來，一出門便看見陳生滅抱著胸站在門口，阿華一出來陳生滅便精準地抓住他的手臂。阿華被扯得很用力，雙腳離地，幾乎被抱了起來。

「沒事。」陳生滅迅速地說，「不是那傢伙，只是小東西在嚇你。」

阿華發抖，陳生滅要他趕快鑽進被窩，什麼都別想。阿華聽話，頭髮不用吹了，心臟無力跟感冒比起來還是嚴重點。他沒來得及多問，陳生滅已經轉身進入浴室，裡面傳來水聲。

房內的燈非常默契地開著，旁邊的鄭宇元已經闔衣入睡，林勢祥心有餘悸，雙手交叉在胸前，一隻羊、兩隻羊地數著，在阿華他瑟瑟縮進被窩時還問：「生滅一直在那等著，是尿急嗎？」

阿華苦笑說：「或許吧。」

他躺上床，用被窩緊緊裹住自己，許利良已經躺在他右手邊的地板上，拿著護身符視死如歸。

阿華一直等到陳生滅出來才敢闔上眼。陳生滅一出來便關了房內的燈，林勢祥慘叫，但陳生滅冷冷地表示：燈開著怎麼睡。

說到底，燈只是一種心安的作用，陳生滅看起來更在乎睡眠品質。陳生滅鑽進被窩的時候，阿華感到很安心，小心翼翼地往他那裡擠。

出乎意料的是，陳生滅這次沒有推開他。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

隔天依然是畢業旅行，即將繼續南下，前往所有學生最期待的遊樂園。但在那之前，阿華是在驚恐中清醒的——他感覺到自己的腳腕被抓住，睜開眼的瞬間，他便被往下一扯。

「哇、哇啊！」

他本能地伸出手，慌亂之中沒抓到被褥，反而抓住了陳生滅的手。幾乎是同時，陳生滅睜開了眼睛，渾身緊繃，腳腕的力道也突然消失了。

他驚恐地看著陳生滅，腳尖踮了一下——他竟然差點被拉下床。狼狽地爬上床，陳生滅也一把扯過他，阿華沒有心理準備便一頭撞了進去。剛從被窩出來的兩人體溫都不低，肌膚貼著肌膚，好像要燒起來似地。他臉頰很燙，但又很怕，正想要退後卻被陳生滅按住。

「噓。」

阿華不敢動，恐懼之後是突如其來的無措，熱氣吐在耳朵上，好像有電流通過。陳生滅的手臂橫過他的腰，按著他的腦袋，慢慢地往床底下瞧。

……什麼都沒有——如果一閃而過的黑影不算的話。陳生滅皺眉，床底閃過什麼，像是一隻手，轉瞬之間就不見了，似乎，縮回了床底，但萬幸的是除此之外，床旁邊什麼也沒有。

「什麼也沒有。」陳生滅低聲地說，慢慢地放開阿華。

阿華撐住陳生滅的肩膀，他方才整個人窩在陳生滅的懷裡，鼻間都是淡淡的沐浴乳香氣，令他暈頭轉向。

「……什麼都沒有？」

陳生滅撥開他的瀏海，原來他被嚇出了冷汗，髮絲黏在額頭。

「嗯。」

「……利良呢？」

陳生滅愣了一下，阿華已經翻身，往右手邊的地板看。這不看還好，一看差點尖叫出聲。

一張黑漆漆的臉躺在地上，看起來像是有個人從床底探出頭，上半身也是黑的。「黑」的意思是純粹的墨色，像是夜，像是有誰拿著鉛筆塗了一個人，但怎麼看都不是個「人」。

那個「人」在笑，然後突然往裡面縮。阿華顧不得害怕，跳下床便說：「利良不見了。」

陳生滅「嘖」了一聲，他動搖了，竟然沒注意到。這一喊，林勢祥和鄭宇元也醒了，後者看起來還算有精神，林勢祥則相反，醒來的時候還渾渾噩噩的，眼神發直，十分憔悴，看起來不像被驚醒，反倒像是熬夜過度。

「利良不見了！」

「呼哈……」林勢祥狂打呵欠，「不見是什麼意思？」

阿華著急地說：「不在這個房間。」

「廁所？」鄭宇元也清醒了，忙問。

阿華在浴室前面白著臉說：「沒有人？」

林勢祥光是爬起床就喘到不行，像個老人一樣。「是不是……回、回房間了？」

阿華十分擔心，正想拿出手機傳訊息給同學時，他忽然聽見床底傳來碰撞聲，隨即是小聲的哀號。大家面面相覷，沒有人敢動，腳好像被黏在地板。

哀號變成驚恐的呢喃，阿華硬著頭皮，在床邊蹲了下來，陳生滅來不及阻止，他已經彎下腰將頭探到床底下。

那是一雙驚恐的眼睛。

「……幫、幫幫我！」許利良怕到極點，對著他哭喊。

阿華看著眼前額頭幾乎貼著床板的許利良，他的臉甚至被稍微擠壓。因為床底的空間並不大，他動彈不得，只能勉強動著手臂，神情非常慌張，好像要哭出來了。

他伸長手，好不容易才勾到位於床底中間的許利良。現在這種狀況其他人也很難幫上忙，阿華只能將肩膀抵在床邊，摸了好久才讓許利良抓住自己的手。

阿華努力忽視手腕上的冰冷，他和許利良交握，他不認為許利良還有閑情逸致摸自己，力道很輕，像是伸出一根食指，用指甲輕輕地刮。

好不容易把許利良拉出來，兩個人都氣喘吁吁，頭髮亂糟糟，四目相望，兩個人都說不出話來。過了幾分鐘，許利良緩過來了，哭著對阿華說：「謝謝……我、我為什麼……為什麼……」

林勢祥不敢靠近，顫抖著手指著他的肩膀說：「你、你的肩膀……」

許利良雖然不願意，但還是僵硬地轉過頭，肩膀上有著泥掌印，又是昨天阿華聞過的腥臭味。他們捂住鼻子，臉色奇差。

「我為什麼會在床下？」許利良哭著問。

「……」

阿華還記得許利良卡在床底的樣子，說是夢遊鑽進去也很牽強，看起來反倒是被誰硬塞進去，就連阿華拉他出來都花了很大的勁。

能有什麼原因？阿華怎麼想都覺得是靈異事件，五人沉默了一會，陳生滅才彎下腰，拍了拍許利良的肩膀。意外的是，肩膀上的泥土很快就消失了，什麼也沒留下。

「去梳洗吧。」陳生滅冷靜地說。

許利良抹了抹眼淚，吞吞吐吐地道謝，然後又問：「這、這樣是代表驅邪成功了嗎？」

陳生滅看了他一眼，微微皺眉，又露出了阿華不懂的表情，不是純粹的怒也不是擔憂這麼什麼的柔軟情緒，五味雜陳。

「你想多了。」

許利良：「……」

多虧這場混亂，五個人起得很早，拉開窗簾後的陽光也讓他們沒有昨晚這麼害怕，除了刷牙洗漱兩三個擠在一起以外，在離開飯店之前倒也沒有發生什麼更可怕的事情。

拿著行李上了遊覽車之後，五個人雙雙鬆了一口氣，癱坐在座椅上。

黃曼寧已經和吳曉萱坐在位置上，看見他們上車時，黃曼寧悄聲地問：「發生什麼事了嗎？」

陳生滅沒有馬上回答，阿華只好道：「勢祥跟利良都發生了一點事。」上車之後導師忙著清點人數，導遊也在旁邊和大家打招呼活絡氣氛，學生們沒什麼事可以做，阿華便簡單地把發生的事跟黃曼寧說了一次。

「……你們怎麼可以在一個晚上就發生這麼多事？」

「……」我也想知道啊。

遊覽車搖搖晃晃，他們繼續往南走，中間經過了休息站阿華也不想下去，只管抱著外套睡覺。林勢祥倒沒想這麼多，尿急了就下車，只是這次效仿了女同學，拉著鄭宇元陪自己。

車上只剩許利良、阿華和陳生滅。陳生滅的生理狀況還可以，所以也沒打算下車留下阿華。車內一瞬間有些寂靜，但很快被許利良打破，阿華不禁有點佩服，許利良再怎麼怕都不會讓恐懼拿走說話的權利。

「今天真的謝謝你們了。」許利良從後面探出頭說。

車上太安靜了，陳生滅話一直都不多，阿華對於能夠閒聊緩和一下氣氛也挺開心的，於是回頭回道：「你沒事就好。」想了想他問：「你有印象自己是怎麼到床底的嗎？」

許利良立刻拉下了臉：「完全沒有印象。——完全沒有。我是聽到你的聲音，醒來之後才發現的。」

這可真不是件好事。

許利良哭喪著臉：「我昨天還作了好多惡夢欸，沒想到起來才是真正的惡夢……」

阿華安慰他，然後問：「你很常作惡夢嗎？」

「上國中之後開始的。」許利良道：「應該是升學壓力吧，身體也開始變得很差。」

陳生滅不知道聽到什麼關鍵字，突然插口：「國中？」

許利良呆了一下，「對。」

「國中之前呢？」

「國小……就滿快樂的啊。」許利良抓了抓頭，「國中忙著準備會考，所以常常作惡夢。」

「除了作惡夢還有什麼？」

面對陳生滅突然醫生式的詢問，許利良雖然不解，但心裡莫名信任陳生滅的緣故，他還是如實道：「胸悶、睡不好，看過醫生，也說是壓力大造成的心理問題。」

阿華看著許利良，心道還真的看不出來，許利良雖然第一眼很安靜，但熟識之後發現他雖然常碰到可怕的事，但調適得很快，也會將這份恐懼分享給他人。

「你……」陳生滅忽然變得遲疑，阿華對於他的積極也感到不解，只能靜觀其變。

「什麼？」許利良歪頭。

「……你有信仰嗎？」

阿華這才想到許利良胸口掛著的紅色，他也說：「我看你好像有戴著護身符。」

「啊，嗯。」許利良壓著胸口，那裡有一點突出，「家裡有拜宮廟，我爸說這是保平安的，自從有這個護身符，我晚上才比較能睡得著。」

阿華有點同情許利良，這麼推測他在戴上護身符之前恐怕夜難入眠，這得有多痛苦。許利良接收到阿華的視線，給了他一個不好意思的笑容，但看起來沒什麼怨懟。

阿華沒少見陳生滅皺眉的樣子，但這次似乎顯得有點遲疑、不解，和一點失望。他才想起，陳生滅似乎對許利良有某種執著，但這份執著似乎在瞬間便消散去許多。

他們的談話很快就被打住，學生們陸陸續續地上車，他們非常有默契地住了嘴，畢竟這個話題實在不太尋常。阿華注意到林勢祥的臉色更差了，幾乎是被鄭宇元攙扶上車。

「你怎麼了？」阿華嚇得問。

林勢祥揮了揮，眼淚差點流下來，「我撞鬼了。」

鄭宇元的制服外套不見了，他提著塑膠袋苦笑：「還吐了我滿身。」

林勢祥抱著鄭宇元的腰哭道：「你最好了宇元，你最棒，棒棒棒，我對不起你嗚嗚。」

鄭宇元嫌惡地推開他，林勢祥東倒西歪，癱在座位上，臉上毫無血色。他小心翼翼地問陳生滅：「沒、沒有什麼可以幫幫我嗎？」

陳生滅還沒有回話，剛回到座位的黃曼寧碳出了頭，笑了笑，眨眼的瞬間便有一個紅色的東西扔到林勢祥面前，他手忙腳亂地接住。

「戴著吧。」黃曼寧說。

阿華認出來那是他之前吐得死去活來時，黃曼寧給自己的。看到這個護身符，阿華本能地感到害怕，甚至不受控制地微微發抖。陳生滅注意到了，一隻手橫過阿華的背，捏了捏他的肩膀，然後迅速地收回。

黃曼寧笑道：「就當做被騙，把它收進口袋，應該會舒服一點。」

林勢祥滿心感激，鄭宇元在旁邊心想：班花給的，就算是心理作用也應該效用非凡。不知道是否真的是護身符起了作用，本來臉色慘白的林勢祥很快地便睡著了，東倒西歪地躺在鄭宇元身上，睡得口水直流，好像昨晚根本沒睡一樣。

阿華下意識摸了摸自己的臉，他還餘悸猶存，看見那鮮紅的恐懼還浮動在肌膚上，光是想到他就起雞皮疙瘩。

陳生滅正盯著手機，然後在導師巡過來之前收進口袋，阿華想到陳生滅在途中打過一次電話。

＃

第三天的飯店高級了一些，似乎是很多北部高中畢業旅行會選擇的地方。陳生滅張望了一下，黃曼寧笑著偷偷跟阿華說：「這家飯店似乎有請人來做過祈福，比上一家穩定很多。」

「上一家不『穩定』嗎？」

「很容易讓東西進來。」說完她看向飯店門口，努了努嘴巴：「至少那個泥土進不來。」

其實就連阿華都看得不是很清楚，只感覺玻璃自動門外站了一個人，經過的人都彷彿沒有看見。多虧林勢祥有了護身符，雖然腳步還有些虛浮，但好歹不用鄭宇元攙扶。旁邊許利良卻撫著胸口，抓著護身符喃喃自語。

「你看得很清楚嗎？」阿華小聲地問。

許利良拚命點頭，只看了一眼便飛快地轉過頭，一眼也不願意多瞧。阿華看得見人影，但或許是因為距離，他看得並不清楚，但爛泥中的雙眼非常明亮，惡意和飢餓交雜。

「眼、眼睛很清楚……」許利良別過頭，縮著身子，這似乎是他最為安心的姿勢。

阿華困惑地看著抓著護身符的許利良，「護身符沒有用嗎？」許利良搖了搖頭、但又點了點頭。阿華有點想勸他去跟黃曼寧說一下，說不定能拿到更有用的護身符，想想便算了，許利良有他的信仰，他不想冒犯。

不過萬幸的是那傢伙進不來，住在飯店的這晚也沒有發生太可怕的事。許利良雖然很想，但還是回到自己的房間。林勢祥有了護身符之後則睡得好些，阿華慶幸自己只聽見了浴室的水聲，滴滴答答地響了一整的晚上，勉強算得上是一夜無事。

隔天便是所有高中生都十分期待的遊樂園。

林勢祥的護身符只戴了一個晚上，再從口袋拿出來時，紅色的袋子上出現了黑色的汙漬，只消一眼，陳生滅便冷冷地要林勢祥把它扔了。

「不能用了。」陳生滅說。

林勢祥戀戀不捨，畢竟那保佑了他一個晚上。

陳生滅只是說：「聞。」

林勢祥只嗅了一口便臉色鐵青，那聞起來是爛泥伴著難以言喻的臭味，如果他再有點經驗，必定能分辨出那是腐屍的味道。

最後他只能扔了，據說下一個觸碰到的人會沾上一點霉運。只能說那人運氣不好，但不致於會死。最好的方法是拿去適合的地方燒了，像是寺廟，這次下下策。

陳生滅給了他一個忠告：別亂跑。這畢竟是一生一次的高中畢業旅行，林勢祥垮下了臉：「不能去遊樂園了嗎？」

「你想去就去吧。」

林勢祥的臉又燃起了一絲希望。

陳生滅說：「反正不關我的事。」

「……」

阿華雖然不確定嚴重性，但陳生滅難得多管閒事，聽起來不是太妙，他也只能對著林勢祥投以的求救眼神搖頭。

沒了護身符的林勢祥又回到昨日的不適，抱著肚子，最後得到導師的同意留在遊覽車上休息。黃曼寧對此雙手一攤，她沒有多帶這種護身符，愛莫能助，只能用那雙水汪汪的大眼睛，同情地看著林勢祥。

抵達遊樂園的時候，黃曼寧特別支開了吳曉萱，後者和其他女同學一組，拉著手和入口的吉祥物拍照。

「……這樣好嗎？」阿華問。

他總覺得女生之間就該有這種圈子的愛恨糾葛，但很顯然她們都沒有太多糾結，聳聳肩便同意了。

「我覺得不安全。」黃曼寧說。

許利良已經被默認和他們一組了，聞言，他有點不好意思地說：「我是不是回到原本的組比較好？」

阿華原本以為陳生滅會阻止他，但陳生滅就像是突然失去興趣一樣，之前的執著好像只是錯覺，他又變回漠不關心，眉頭皺也沒皺，置若罔聞，交給其他人做決定。阿華小聲地說：「沒關係。」

黃曼寧則笑道：「我不在意。」

眾人的眼神都看向陳生滅，他冷冷地道：「無所謂。」

鄭宇元原本也想加入他們，但黃曼寧卻勸他別來，並且無辜地說：「我們這裡可是有兩個不定時炸彈。」

阿華：「……」我也算？

許利良茫然：「兩個……？」

在進入遊樂園之後他們便悄悄地分開，導師和教官也睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，隨他們自由行動去了。平日的關係，今天的人並不多，只有零零散散的小家庭，從不會走路的小饅頭到剛會走路的半獸人都有，哇哇叫地吵個不停，在一進門的旋轉木馬前央求父母。

「坐嗎？」黃曼寧問。

「……」

「……」

「……」

什麼都不做好像也對不起這次的畢業旅行，四個人就在同學們不可思議的眼神中，毅然決然地和孩子們一起排隊。旋轉木馬不愧是遊樂園的必備，他們沒排多久便進到場內。

阿華認真地回想，他和陳生滅小的時候還真的沒有一起去過遊樂園。陳生滅選了一匹黑色的馬，鬃毛的地方還繞著金色的花紋，在幼稚的筆觸下顯得雄糾糾氣昂昂，獨樹一格。阿華選了一隻白色的馬，眼睛的地方還被畫了睫毛，就在陳生滅的後方。

黃曼寧要許利良不要離自己太遠，兩個人卻選擇了離阿華和陳生滅有段距離的兩匹木馬，後面還拉著馬車。

她看得出來陳生滅對許利良失去了興趣，雖然不解，但她可不想讓陳生滅因此不耐煩。黃曼寧一開始沒有發現許利良身上的問題，但現在隱隱地意識到這十分棘手，她不太想在這種時候招惹上。

許利良似乎誤會了，居然露出壓抑不住的興奮表情說：「我知道我知道，不能打擾他們對吧？」

黃曼寧：「……」

會坐旋轉木馬的大多都是帶著孩子的家長，幾個高中生顯得突兀，阿華對著右前方的陳生滅說：「如果小時候也可以一起來就好了。」

陳生滅微微側過臉，但很快地便轉回去，聳了聳肩。

旋轉木馬開始轉動，阿華百般無聊，中間旋轉的柱子有一個圓形的凹凸鏡，他看見自己的臉眼睛突出，鼻子凹陷，看起來有點可笑，陳生滅的後腦杓也時不時出現在眼前，還有對著他揮手的黃曼寧與許利良。

黃曼寧和許利良的後面是一輛馬車，兩匹馬連著兩人座位，在許利良轉頭的時候，他看見兩人身後的馬車上坐著一個小男孩，直勾勾地從鏡中看著他，凹凸鏡下的眼珠子好像隨時能在他的注視下掉出來。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

旋轉木馬停下的時候，陳生滅忽然低聲喊：「阿華。」阿華轉過頭，看見陳生滅打結的眉毛，他低聲地問：「怎麼了？」

阿華正想說關於小男孩的事，黃曼寧也拖著不願意靠近的許利良走過來，困惑地問：「怎麼了嗎？」

見許利良看起來並無不對，阿華也開始困惑，難道是自己多心了嗎？餘光瞥見小男孩已經在出口之外，正不知道往哪裡走。

「沒事。」他搖頭。

離開旋轉木馬之後，黃曼寧突然捂住肚子，那張好看的臉突然浮上尷尬。她難得地支支吾吾，道：「我去一下廁所。」

陳生滅皺沒，低聲地問：「哪裡不對嗎？」

黃曼寧尷尬，勉強擠出一絲笑容，搖了搖頭，含糊地說：「我……沒事，我只是需要去廁所。」

阿華和陳生滅是三個兄弟，他們都面露不解，只有許利良反應過來，沒有絲毫尷尬或猶豫地問：「你身上有帶嗎？」

黃曼寧苦笑，搖了搖頭。

「要我幫忙買嗎？」

黃曼寧遲疑地看著他，許利良忙笑道：「這又沒什麼，況且，我也很常幫我姊他們買。」

黃曼寧雖然猶豫，但現在情況十萬火急，只好點頭：「那就麻煩你了。」

黃曼寧抓起自己的包包便往女廁走，廁所離這裡有點距離，這是阿華第一次看到黃曼寧這麼慌張的樣子。許利良對著他們搖了搖頭，並且說：「你們這樣會交不到女朋友的……啊，反正你們也不需要。」

「……什麼？」

陳生滅：「……」

正當陳生滅還搞不清楚狀況時，阿華忽然領悟過來，陳生滅皺著眉，眼神有點銳利，他難得地不在狀況內，這讓他很不爽。

阿華小聲地說：「應該是『那個』來。」

「那個？」陳生滅問：「哪個？」

「……就是『那個』啊。」

「『那個』是『哪個』。」陳生滅「嘖」了一聲，「不能直接說嗎？」

許利良看不下去了，他攤了攤手，「女生的生理期啦。」

陳生滅愣了一下，許利良原本以為會看到陳生滅露出少年的羞澀，誰知道他卻說：「我知道了。」並沒有許利良想的那樣無措，看起來還有些不耐，似乎對於「那個」作為代名詞感到有些不爽。

反倒是阿華非常害羞，眼神游移，許利良見阿華如此，雖然對於這種反應感到不解，但還是決定不勉強阿華和自己一起去。

「那我去買吧。」

陳生滅看起來沒有動的意思，隧道那時堅持和許利良同組似乎只是場錯覺，現在好像許利良會發生什麼事都無所謂。

許利良眼巴巴地看著陳生滅：「……那我去買啦。」

陳生滅看也沒看他，四處張望，只是在找哪裡有可以歇腳的地方。阿華看著許利良黯淡的眼神，忍不住問：「阿生，你要陪利良去嗎？」

他正好看到不遠處的長椅，挑眉看著阿華：「為什麼我要？」

「……他不是滿危險的嗎？」

「那你呢？」陳生滅問，「你就沒問題？」

與許利良相比，阿華覺得自己算是症頭輕的，放著許利良去他反而不安心，於是說：「我沒事……我在這裡等吧，你可以和許利良去嗎？」

陳生滅看了他一眼，什麼也沒說商店的地方走，許利良非常感動，對著阿華合掌道謝，然後小跑步跟上陳生滅。

阿華摸了摸臉頰，熱度也褪下去了。他走到方才陳生滅發現的長椅上，坐下來吁了一口氣。這個畢業旅行發生太多事了，原本該是擁有許多美好回憶的，但現在阿華回想，腦海中都是惡臭的爛泥和裝作朋友的鬼怪，一點也不美麗。

嘆了一口氣，阿華已經搞不清楚到底是自己的問題，還是林勢祥或者許利良了……或許兩者兼有吧。此時，方才旋轉木馬的男孩又出現了。他趴在前面的欄杆上，那裡是水上樂園的區域，偶爾還有水花衝上來，大多數的孩子們都尖叫地跑開、然後又尖叫地跑回，興奮地話都說不好，只知道不停尖叫大笑。

但那個小男孩卻不一樣，他非常地安靜，不吵不鬧，阿華注意到他的周遭沒有大人。他拍了自己的腦袋一下，大概是這幾天碰到太多非現實的事情，什麼事都往那裡想，卻沒想到這孩子或許有更現實的問題：迷路了。

阿華還沒想到怎麼做，小男孩突然轉過頭，慢慢地往他這邊走來。

「……咦？咦咦？」

他雖然想要幫忙，但行動力並不算太高，小男孩的主動接近讓他既驚恐又鬆了一口氣。

小男孩沒有一絲驚慌，只是坐到阿華旁邊的座位，雙手放在膝蓋上，垂著小小的腦袋。

「……你迷路了嗎？」

小男孩沒有說話，只是低著頭。除了衣服有點破舊以外，小男孩看起來沒什麼奇怪的地方，看起來是小學低年級的年紀，阿華稍微放了心來。

「沒事，哥哥不是壞人……我帶你去找警察叔叔好嗎？」

小男孩不為所動。

「你的爸媽呢？」

小男孩這次歪了歪腦袋，過了好一下子才緩緩地搖頭，但還是不願意開口。男孩的頭低得太低，阿華只好也低下頭，軟聲道：「你叫什麼名字？」

阿華不敢直接去碰他，男孩也死都不肯說話，阿華沒注意到其中的矛盾。他想了想，男孩會有這樣的反應似乎也不太意外，畢竟社會險惡，大概是被教導不能隨便告訴別人他的名字吧？

他翻了翻口袋，錢包裡剛好夾著自己的學生證，他連忙拿出來。

「你看，我是來畢業旅行的高中生。」

男孩緩緩地抬起頭，微微地側過臉，一隻眼睛盯著阿華手中的學生證，另一隻眼睛因為角度關係看不太到，只覺得那隻眼睛瞇了起來。正當阿華想將學生證收起來的時候，男孩伸出手，非常迅速，好像在要求他不要把學生證收起來。

細細的手指點在塑膠卡上，卡片上的左邊是正方形的大頭貼，阿華拍的時候很僵硬，剛從國中畢業的他臉還很圓，看起來反而像是國小生。右邊則寫著他的名字、學號，班級等等。

手指點在他的姓名，小小的指甲滑過他的姓氏、以及名字。

「哥……哥……名……名字……」

阿華見男孩願意開口，他也笑著說：「對，這是大哥哥的名字。」

男孩的沒什麼表情，只是又說：「大哥哥……名字……名字……」

阿華會意，男孩大概有不認得的字，於是他便一個字一個字念。男孩笑了，眼睛瞇起來，嘴角咧開的時候，阿華驚得停下來，但名字已經從嘴裡溜出來了。

男孩的嘴裡竟然是黑的，好像含著墨，仔細看才發現是沒有牙齒。

阿華一呆，跳起來的時候學生證從手裡滑出來，掉在長椅下。男孩一直對他笑，阿華圓睜著眼睛，分辨不出這到底是鬼怪還是人。

「大哥哥……名字……名……」

阿華緊盯著小男孩，後者方才還不願意開口，但現在卻反覆地說：「名字」——但也僅能說出這幾個字，彷彿想要模仿人類但卻還沒學到精髓。不、不，怎麼會？阿華恐懼的腦袋讓他幾乎無法思考。許利良剛才看起來並沒有什麼太大的反應，為什麼……

他心想著必須逃跑、或者求救——轉頭一看，周遭的人卻忽然都停了下來。停下來真的是「停下來」，嬉笑的人、追著氣球跑的孩子，抱著孩子的父母，哇哇大哭的嬰兒突然全都停了下來。

然後，瞬間，所有人的臉都看向他，「咖」，脖子好像要斷似地，阿華看見完全背對自己的人也三百六十度地轉過頭，脖子發出了非常可怕的聲音。

每個人的臉上都沒有五官。不是全然的黑，也不是多可怕的表情，但僅僅只是全然的「無」便讓人覺得毛骨悚然。

阿華拔腿就跑——跌跌撞撞地往黃曼寧方才消失的地方跑。

＃

陳生滅和許利良跑了幾家商店，最後是好心的店員給了他們衛生棉。陳生滅沒什麼特別的感覺，但還是很訝異許利良的神態自若。

許利良說：「我有三個姊姊，而且這件事真的很正常啦。朋友、姊姊，女友，他們都會幫我們腦補的。」

陳生滅拿出手機準備聯絡黃曼寧，沒想到手機亮起後，螢幕上率先出現的卻是阿華的訊息。他皺眉，因為阿華的訊息非常奇怪，只有意味不明的符號。

許利良偷看：「不小心按到嗎？」

黃曼寧的訊息跳了出來，大概也等得夠久了，告訴他們女廁所的位置。

陳生滅收起手機，迅速地問：「你有覺得不舒服嗎？」

許利良茫然地搖了搖頭，下意識地抓了衣服底下的護身符。「不……現在還好……可能是護身符的作用？」

陳生滅的嫌惡只有一瞬間，然後便別過了腦袋，許利良來不及困惑或者驚嚇，陳生滅已經大步大步往女廁的方向走，最後甚至還跑起來。途中經過的都是帶著孩子的家庭，還有幾個對他們投以奇怪眼神的同學。

許利良本來就還沒融入這個班級，還在想要找什麼藉口，但陳生滅理都不理，直接往女廁衝。

「等、等等等等！」許利良叫了出來，有點花容失色的味道，拉著了只差一步就要進入女廁的陳生滅。

「你幹什麼！」

許利良頭大，不知道這個人到底還有沒有常識可言，只能假笑送走錯愕的同學。陳生滅的力氣很大，許利良最後使勁吃奶的力氣，心想陳生滅只要碰到阿華的事總會失控。

最後是許利良硬著頭皮，扯著嗓子喊黃曼寧的名字。第二個隔間探出一顆腦袋，幸好還連著脖子——那是黃曼寧。她看起來也失去了平時的冷靜，許利良把買來的衛生棉丟了過去，他扔得不好，但黃曼寧還是接住了。

她說：「進來。」說完頭又縮回去了，隨即是塑膠摩擦的聲音。

「咦？咦咦？」

陳生滅反應倒是很快，一腳便踏進女廁，許利良嚇得拉開旁邊的工具箱，把裡面的清掃標誌拿出來，隨手擺在門口，自己也踏進了女廁。

「把門關上。」

許利良非常聽話，碰地變將門關上。外面放著清洗中的標誌，有好一段時間都不會有人發現才對。

陳生滅聽見了關門的聲音，回過頭看見許利良正驚慌地站在後面，他皺眉：「你怎麼還在這？」

許利良：「……」

裡面的黃曼寧總算換好了，整理了一下才推開門，臉色終於緩和了些，捂著肚子走出來。

「還好嗎？」陳生滅問。

「還好。」

許利良在旁邊小聲地說：「抱歉，來不及買止痛藥。」

黃曼寧對他報以一個微笑，「沒關係，謝謝你。」說完又對陳生滅說，「這裡只有我一個人……至少我進來之前是這樣的。」

陳生滅四處張望，這是個只有右手邊一排隔間的廁所，第一間是工具間，第二間是緊急的黃曼寧方才待的，後面還有三間。左手邊是洗手臺，上面還有掛在牆上的正方形鏡子。

許利良看著鏡子，倒抽了一口氣，鏡子裡的他竟然還看著前方，鏡子之外的他卻「看著」鏡子裡的自己。

「別看鏡子。」陳生滅冷冷地提醒他。

他挪不開目光，硬生生看見鏡子裡的自己慢半拍地轉過頭，驚恐地看著他，然後又忽然歪著頭，對他笑。他尖叫，自己那張臉忽然撲過來，鏡子瞬間便碎了。

「嘖。」

「對、對對對不起……」許利良又抓起護身符祈禱。鏡子裡的陳生滅和黃曼寧看起來也不太對勁，裡面的人面無表情地看著他們，好像那不是面鏡子，而是一面玻璃，上面和他們長得很像的東西也是人一樣。

黃曼寧拿出像是符咒的東西，貼在門的兩邊，外面傳來敲門聲。

碰碰。許利良當然不敢接近，黃曼寧理也不理。或許是錯覺吧，許利良覺得外面似乎變得有點暗，好像是傍晚——不，不可能，現在頂多也才下午三四點啊。

陳生滅的眼神忽然飄向他的身後，許利良雖然不想，但還是緩緩地轉過身。後面什麼也沒有，就只有洗手臺旁的磁磚。許利良戰戰兢兢，緊繃一瞬間消去了一些，但黃曼寧卻仰著頭。

身體再度緊張了起來，每吋皮膚跟神經都緊緊地連接，好像只要再被嚇一次就會斷掉一樣。

洗手臺上面有個通風口，很高，接近天花板的位置。

那裡有一雙眼睛，很黑，幾乎看不見眼白。

「……噫！」許利良發出了奇怪的叫聲。

沒有任何光澤的黑色眼珠子轉動著，向下瞧，往右、往左，但好像什麼也看不到似地，噁心感襲來，他差點吐出來。

「不要管它。」陳生滅看也沒看。

他打開了第三間廁所，動作有點粗魯，是用腳踹的。黃曼寧要許利良後退一點，她還有點虛弱，許利良又問了幾次沒事吧。

第三間裡面什麼也沒有，陳生滅沒有多說，往下一個門又踹了過去。裡面依然什麼也沒有，他的臉歪掉了，青筋從脖子冒出來，連帶著額頭也冒了出來。許利良看了眼那雙那長腿，踹門的力道讓他的肋骨痛了一下。

「最後一間。」黃曼寧說。

許利良還搞不清楚狀況，抓著護身符問：「阿、阿華在這裡嗎？」

陳生滅只給了一個字：「對。」

「咦？為什麼可以這麼確定……」

「我能聞到。」

許利良：「……」

黃曼寧笑道：「這傢伙鼻子很靈的。」

「……」狗嗎？

黃曼寧掩著笑瞇了眼：「很像狗吧？」

「……」可以說出來嗎？

陳生滅完全沒在管他們的對話，推了推門，最後一間的門卻分毫未動。許利良瞄了眼門下的縫隙，心想自己絕對不會低頭去看的，但陳生滅卻毫不猶豫地蹲下去，甚至歪著頭去看。

興許是從他多了根青筋的臉上看出了端倪，黃曼寧問：「沒有人？」

「沒有。」

陳生滅這次沒有強行踢開門，他摸了摸門，甚至還摸了摸門頂。忽然的寒意從脊椎襲來，許利良抖了一下，往旁邊一跳，肩膀撞到旁邊的門，身子一歪，正好看見那個接近天花板的氣窗，一臉驚恐。

黃曼寧愣了一下，順手抓住他的手腕，正好讓許利良呈現探戈的姿勢，眼睛還望著上面的氣窗。

那裡居然伸進了一隻枯枝般的手，不只手臂，手指也又長又細，竟然能從天花板的高度勾到洗手臺。那隻手四處抓摸，好像在找什麼。

手倏地收了回去，瞬間那雙眼睛又貼著氣窗，眼珠子左右掃描，微微瞇起。

「它、它……它！」許利良話還沒說完，那隻又伸了進來，他扭曲著臉捂住鼻子：「好、好臭！」

聽到「好臭」陳生滅轉過頭，黃曼寧已經先道：「你不要碰到它。」

陳生滅還在摸索，甚至拍打著門，喊著阿華的名字。平時的陳生滅一直都是大副早熟的樣子，現在的模樣讓許利良看見新大陸，參了焦急的臉看起來幼稚很多，真的像是小他兩歲的少年。

許利良聽見微弱的聲音，他「咦」了一聲，「裡面是不是有人？」

剛才誰也沒聽見聲音，許利良這番話陳生滅愣了一下，轉過頭問：「你聽到什麼？」

「不是很清楚……」許利良豎起耳朵。進入耳朵的聲音他很確定是人在說話，但好像被什麼蓋住一樣很模糊。除此之外，他還聽見奇怪的聲音，和這個聲音交雜在一起。

「阿華一定在裡面。」陳生滅說，眼神變得很堅定，但同時也咬牙切齒，好像如果可以，他想直接拆了門。「阿華！阿華！」他喊道。

許利良忍不住也彎下腰，門縫裡卻沒有一雙他意料中的腳，空空蕩蕩，只能看見馬桶。

耳邊的聲音越來越明顯，但明顯的並不是人的聲音，而是那痛苦的呻吟，半隨著關節摩擦的聲音，咖咖咖的，就連黃曼寧和陳生滅也聽見了。

來不及猶豫，陳生滅一角踹了上去。

碰！

尖叫聲，非常淒慘。許利良捂住了耳朵，氣窗的手竟然開始拍打，與踹門的聲音重疊，揮舞著，打在鏡子上面。

啪！啪！

尖銳的叫聲好像在笑，許利良嚇得捂住耳朵，蹲在地上，握著護身符又開始祈禱。

「請保佑我、請保佑我……天觀娘娘……請保佑我……」

他沒有注意到陳生滅從懷裡拿出一張符，只覺得餘光瞄到黃光閃過，他只顧得抱著胸祈禱，好讓那隻手不要抓到自己。

「碰」，這次很響，好像有什麼爆炸了，門撞到牆壁，金屬和水泥碰撞，尖叫聲忽然都停止了。兩秒鐘之後是從喉嚨發出的氣音，比嘆息更重，但不過於呻吟。

許利良必須慶幸自己沒有睜開眼睛，因為那扇門後面是一個小男孩的身高，但眼睛突出來，恨恨地看著陳生滅。它的頭滲出血，慢慢地滑了下來——頭皮被掀開來。

門上面有著血跡，陳生滅垂下來的右掌心被劃了開來，正沿著指尖掉在地上。小男孩恨恨的眼神忽然改變了，眼神變得驚恐，恨意和恐懼混雜在一起，有點不倫不類。

滴滴答答、滴滴答答，黃曼寧眼色變了變，伸出手護住宛如鴕鳥心態的許利良，後者只知道蹲在地上祈禱。外面好像徹底黑了，但在這片昏暗之中，許利良隔著眼皮都能感覺到光線。

他下意識地睜開眼睛，抬起頭，黃曼寧卻擋在他面前。

「閉上眼睛。」

許利良張了張嘴。

黃曼寧背對著他，聲音冷酷得不像是平時溫柔可人的班花。

「這不是你能看的。」


	18. Chapter 18

18.

阿華只知道自己拚命地逃，看也沒看便往女側衝，後面小小的腳步聲突然變得輕快了起來，阿華覺得那是一種獵人將獵物追捕到死角的愉悅。他已經盡力了，只能選擇最裡面的廁所，碰地關上了，背抵著門，顫抖著手鎖上。

「嘻嘻……」

啊，真討厭。阿華恐懼地想，他竟然開始想到很久之前被同學拉著看的恐怖片，似乎是日本B級恐怖片，裡面的學生和他們之前一樣找死，似乎在找什麼七大校園不可思議，其中一個角色最後被鬼怪追得躲進廁所，藏進了最後的隔間，寄望於可以延長一點被找到的時間。

……結局當然是被找到了。阿華喘了喘，牙關打顫。周遭忽然變得很安靜，好像是為了讓他聽見那一步步朝自己接近的腳步聲。

他的手還捏著門鎖。一開始還以為是自己顫抖的手，但他很快發現是外面有人試圖進來，門被一下一下地撞著，和飯店撞著門的頻率很像。他連腳腕都在發冷，雙腿也不受控制地發抖，差點無法呼吸。

撞門的頻率消失了，他盯著眼前的牆壁、馬桶，外面突然變得很黑，廁所裡面伸手不見五指，這樣的黑暗怎麼樣都不太對勁。

寂靜，絕對的寂靜。

「哈啊……」

連呼吸聲都很清楚。

腦內忽然又時機不對地開始運轉。恐怖片的主角……最後是怎麼被發現的呢？他幾乎無法呼吸，腦中閃過片段，好像有誰掐住他的脖子，呼吸非常困難。他僵硬地轉動脖子，心裡有兩個聲音，一個是要他停止，停止！停止！好可怕，好可怕，不要！不要！另一個聲音又害怕地提醒他，不能這樣下去，必須看清楚，可怕的東西不能不看清，哥哥總是這麼教導他，已經化為一種本能。

他還是抬起了頭，看向門的上方。

門的縫隙有一顆頭，下巴抵在上面，笑瞇瞇地看著他，眼珠子突出來，笑開的嘴巴裡果然還是沒有牙齒，口水沿著嘴角留下。仔細一看，裡面連舌頭也沒有。

腳腕一涼——一雙手抓住他的腳腕。

「不要！」他尖叫。

那隻手很冷，低下頭，好像是完全失去水份的手指，指甲末都是黑的。腳腕一痛，他倒抽一口氣，狠狠地踹了一下，掙脫了那雙手。

「走開！走開！」

他踏了幾下，往前撲，抓住了馬桶的儲水箱，蹬了好幾下竟然跳上了馬桶，幸好馬桶蓋已經放下來了，他蹲在上面，怕得連頭都不敢回，眼淚幾乎要流下來。

忽然，門外被拍了好幾下，這次頻率和上次不同，他能感覺到急迫。門外好像有聲音，但非常模糊，就像是有人在談話，但以隔間為界線，被封上了層層厚重的保鮮膜。

他沒有看見，門上面的腦袋非常快速地收了回去，外面閃過一道光，阿華這下終於轉過頭，光已經消失了。

電、電燈？不，並不是天花板的位置，而且光線很強，一閃而過。

門狠狠地震了一下，鎖，竟然在他面前「咖」地彈開。他張大了嘴巴，下巴發痛——嘴巴張得太大了，合不攏。

門，緩緩地被打開，有什麼在被打開之前從下面滑進來——一隻發青的手，很小，像是小孩。

阿華蹲坐在馬桶蓋上，猶疑不定。

壓迫感消失了，隨著沒打開，「保鮮膜」也彷彿被撕開，啪茲，耳朵忽然可以聽見聲音，空氣流動的聲音，微弱的慘叫聲。

門打開了，外面是陳生滅。

「……阿阿阿阿阿阿阿阿阿、」

「生」沒有說完便止住了，嘴巴大得下巴都痛了，眼睛試圖在眼前找出可以「被支持」的點——不，完全不知道眼睛該擺哪裡。

眼前的景象太超現實了，他不知道要先看拿著某種棒狀物的陳生滅，還是旁邊捂住許利良眼睛的黃曼寧……又或者是地上被三叉戟叉住脖子的小男孩……不，說是男孩也不太對，身高的確是男孩，但一顆眼珠子已經掉出來了，另一顆眼珠子已經往上吊，沒有牙齒跟舌頭的嘴巴微張，頭很大，但身體瘦小，手臂像是嬰兒那樣細小，沒有下半身。

槍尖陷在小人的肉裡，三叉戟呈現「山」的形狀，兩邊底部圓滑，再往上瞧，柱身還浮現了花紋，微微地發亮——但定睛一瞧，又什麼也沒有。

「阿阿阿阿阿阿阿阿、阿阿阿阿、」

他還在「阿」，陳生滅臉色黑了下去，向他伸出手，臉色變了又變，好像原本想要維持緊繃，但卻一點一點地緩和了下來，眉毛還擠在一起，但說出口的聲音卻是與之相反的柔軟。

「過來。」

阿華的眼神已經因為超現實而渙散，但卻提起軟掉的雙腿，從馬桶上下來之後還踉蹌了一下，頭直直地往陳生滅胃的位置撞，兩隻手胡亂地抓，腳邊好像聽見抽搐的呻吟，他跳了一下，一隻腳勾住陳生滅小腿。

「阿阿阿阿阿阿阿阿生、」他抖得不像話，感覺到周遭亮了起來，抬起頭，廁所裡的電燈已經亮了。

「沒事了。」陳生滅說，小心翼翼地揉著他的背。

「那、那是什麼……」阿華鼓起勇氣問，背上的手頓了一下，他低頭去看，三叉戟已經消失了，只剩那奇怪的小人還在抽搐。他一呆，抓住陳生滅的衣角：「剛剛明明還在——」

小人張開一隻眼睛，沒有舌頭的嘴巴開始流出黑色的液體，嘴巴一開一闔，說出來的話非常不清楚，眾人聽了好一會才聽懂。

「陳大樺」，那個小人是這麼說的。它開始縮小，好像水份被蒸發，眼睛、鼻子和嘴巴擠在一起，嘴裡還一直叨唸著：「為……什……麼……我明明知道了……真正的名字……為什麼……」

許利良從黃曼寧身後探出頭，怪叫一聲，那小人還是嚇到他了，不住地抓住黃曼寧地肩膀瑟瑟發抖。

「陳、陳大樺……那是阿華的名字？」他驚慌失措地問：「怎麼辦，它已經知道阿華的名字了？」

黃曼寧似笑非笑，阿華則是愣了老半天，沒想到家裡莫名的堅持反倒救了自己一命——他不被允許說出自己的名字，就連戶口名簿上的名字都不是「真正的名字」，更別提學生證上的了。正當他不知道能和許利良說得多詳細時，陳生滅淡淡地說：「已經沒事了。」

許利良瘋狂點頭，地上的小人已經小得只剩一個指甲片的大小，周遭是黑色的汙漬，幸好在廁所裡面也不怎麼突兀……大概吧。

「阿華，你沒事真是太好了。」許利良一把眼淚一把鼻涕，「是、是不是因為我你才碰上這些？」

阿華正想安慰他，說自己也沒好到哪裡去，剛才碰到的事自己大概要負一半的責任，陳生滅忽然問：「你剛剛都沒什麼感覺嗎？」

許利良愣了半秒才說：「我很害怕！」

「……」陳生滅的臉好像在說：誰管你怕不怕。

黃曼寧掰著手指數：「不舒服啦，噁心想吐……」

「……啊，剛剛窗戶外面……的時候，」他吞吞吐吐，不知道為什麼非常不願意回想方才那枯瘦細長的手，「我覺得滿想吐的。」

「但地上那個沒什麼感覺嗎？」他指的是已經那縮水的小鬼。

許利良苦笑：「那也滿可怕的。」但的確沒有生理上的不適。他說：「時好時壞……大概是因為護身符——」

陳生滅打斷他的話，冷冷地問：「你，被詛咒了吧？」

＃

怎麼從女廁出來是個問題，但他們最後總算在被揪進訓導處之前偷偷地溜了出來。出來的天空剛染上橘色，他們抓緊時間，連忙往遊樂的出口跑。阿華很難說畢業旅行到底算不算被毀了，但好歹最後平安收場。

陳生滅那句「你被詛咒了」讓阿華很在意，許利良自然更是，但陳生滅就像突然對許利良失去了興趣，好像之前的積極都是假的，他變得對許利良毫不在意。栩利良的臉皮也不夠厚，只好默默地閉上嘴巴。黃曼寧有點同情，但她對於許利良身上的東西很感冒，並不是很想插手。

阿華在回去的遊覽車上悄悄地問陳生滅：剛剛那個東西不用善後嗎？他心裡還有點不舒服，黑黑的一灘，總覺得會絕地重生。

那東西已經不在了。陳生滅說。

不在了？阿華不解。

黃曼寧轉過頭，眨眨眼說：你就想像那東西化做粉塵。

灰飛煙滅。

聽起來非常可怕。阿華當然想問陳生滅手裡握著的三叉戟是從哪裡來、又去了哪裡，但對此陳生滅是閉目養神，充耳不聞。

阿華再度挫敗，他總是被陳生滅排除在外，越大越是如此。他本就對陳生滅有所歉意，陳生滅的祕密太多，他越想越無力。

彷彿感覺到阿華的低迷，陳生滅半睜著眼睛，他的眼睫毛很長，據說小時候差點被當成女孩子，看起來有點慵懶，皺了皺鼻子說：「是我自願的。」

他所做的一切，包括阿華視為犧牲的、帶有目的性的收養，陳生滅說，這些都是他自願的。

「……不能告訴我嗎？」

陳生滅沒有看阿華的臉，腦袋一歪，看向窗戶外面，好像是拒絕的意思，但卻在阿華幾乎放棄的時候淡淡地說：「你很快就會知道。」

阿華的眼底又湧出希望，「什麼時候？明天？後天？」

陳生滅推開了阿華的手，眼睛閃了閃，細細的手臂幾次想要揉亂他的頭髮，半開玩笑的意思，陳生滅卻冷不防地扣住他的手腕，只有收斂一點力氣，阿華的手被他壓在自己的大腿上，動都動不得。

「……阿、」

陳生滅說：「你可不可不要一直把我當成弟弟？」

阿華呆了一下才說：「你……你不想當我弟弟嗎？」

「……不是。」

這彷彿是兩人無法踰矩的部份，阿華很堅持，有沒有血緣關係不是重點，重點是陳生滅是自己從小到大喜歡疼愛的弟弟，這是唯一的「正解」。

「算了。」陳生滅放開他。

「阿、」

「我累了。」

「……」

陳生滅抱著手臂，垂著腦袋就開始打盹。阿華覺得，這幾天陳生滅似乎把自己繃到最極限，整個人是拉緊的橡皮筋，只差一點點便會斷掉。而現在，他終於鬆了一口氣，像個普通人一樣，睡意如期歸來。

林勢祥一直回到學校之前都還在睡，鄭宇元問候了幾句，阿華都小心地迴避了，他總不能讓所有人的畢業旅行只有可怕的回憶。

許利良是最在意的那個，但陳生滅的態度很明顯，許利良一路上都不敢搭話，握著胸口的護身符發呆。一直到下車的時候，許利良才終於回過神，渾渾噩噩地隨著同學們的腳步下車。 

阿華也很在意所謂的「詛咒」，但找不到時機，也不知道該不該多問。

這和陳生滅之前這麼在意許利良有關嗎？阿華心裡也是滿腹疑惑。回到學校的時候，外面已經等著一些家長，天色還沒暗，看起來似乎還是安全的。

「那、那我先走了……」許利良抓著後背包的帶子，離情依依，走一步回頭看兩秒，眼神在陳生滅身上逗留最久，但後者很顯然就算注意到了也裝做沒注意到，眼神飄也不飄，只是專心看著阿華，彷彿眼裡只有他。

阿華：「……」

許利良走到門口的時候便走向旁邊等候的婦人，阿華只能看見許利良的背影，婦人笑瞇瞇的，舉手投足都很優雅，但很慢，好像快一些就會喘不過去一樣。

「那是利良的媽媽？」黃曼寧湊到旁邊悄聲地問。

「……應該是？」

他看不見許利良的背影，但從他與母親親密地挽著看起來，母子關係應該滿好的，親暱地離開了。

林勢祥一隻手搭在鄭宇元的肩膀上，臉色好些了，但走路還是不穩，校醫說是中暑了，要補充水份，多休息。阿華不好打擾林勢祥，只用嘴型說：掰掰。林勢祥勉強抬起手臂，揮了揮，鄭宇元聳了聳肩，幫林勢祥擦屁股的事情做多了，這點小事還難不倒他。

經過他們的時候，黃曼寧笑著說：「多喝水，還有記得去收驚。去廟裡走走也好喔。」

林勢祥癟了癟嘴，看起來這是個慘痛的經驗，他不得不服輸，有氣無力地點了點頭，最後被校門口的轎車接走，連路都走不好著實太慘了。

「勢祥真的沒事嗎？」阿華略微擔憂地問。

黃曼寧還沒有開口，陳生滅已經先行開口：「他不會有事的。」聲音還是這麼冷淡。

阿華沒忍住還是問道：「……那利良呢？」

「不用管他的事。」阿華體感陳生滅的聲音至少低了兩度，比漠不關心還要冷淡，不耐中參雜著毫不掩飾的嫌惡。

黃曼寧背著手，吳曉萱等其他女同學經過的時候也能從容地與他們揮手道別，幾個女生原本還曖昧地眨眨眼，但黃曼寧的態度過於從容，一丁點同儕間嬉鬧的曖昧也都被驅散。

等吳曉萱走後，黃曼寧才說：「阿華，生滅不是故意的……好吧，可能有點故意。」她苦笑：「但真的不要管比較好喔。」

「咦……連你也？」

「詛咒這種東西是很麻煩的東西，尤其是在人與人之間。」黃曼寧說，「因為這和撞鬼不一樣，是某個人對某個人滿懷惡意的產物，無論怎麼樣都會帶來傷害。」

阿華想到一種理論：詛咒是會反彈的，反彈可大可小，詛咒造成的傷害也足以摧毀一個人。

「但是……」阿華糾結了一下，最後什麼也沒有說。他不是「有能力」的那一個，他沒有資格去勸陳生滅或黃曼寧。

有選擇權的不是他。

再怎麼樣都是阿華的朋友。陳生滅的心裡感到非常煩躁，這是另一種他無法理解的感情，阿華眼裡又多了一個可能一輩子都無法驅散的對象，他對此非常不耐。

「放著不管就好。」他說。

「……不要說這種話，阿生。」

陳生滅難得地「哼」一聲，黃曼寧愣了一下，「噗」地笑了出來。他扒了扒頭髮，額頭露了出來，深刻的雙眼皮下，那雙好看的眼睛含著深邃的情緒，彷彿深不見底。他最終還是沒有敵過阿華無意是噘起唇的小表情，明明不是在對自己撒嬌，但陳生滅還是認輸了，別過了頭，摸著自己的脖子。

「……他會自己找上門的。」他瞥了眼阿華，終究還是補充道：「別擔心。」


End file.
